Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep
by 225Starburst
Summary: Klaus and Hayley, otherwise known as the Hybrid King and The Future Hybrid Queen in a series of drabbles with Hope, Rebekah and other The Originals characters, as well as romance and hot hybrid sex between the only two hybrids left ;) Prepare to witness the steamiest moments with the best pairing on the show! Leave me reviews please with ideas about other drabbles and enjoy!
1. AU Meeting

Klaymonth Day 3: AU Meeting (Art Gallery)

He was back in the city that had haunted him for more than a century. His black tux and messy hair with his usual British accent that drove women nuts. Niklaus Mikaelson was back to being the King of New Orleans, but he wanted more than that. He wanted more than just a city to love him and people too. He wanted a family, his family.

Rebekah and Elijah Mikaelson, his only remaining siblings had gone far away from him. Why would they want to join him in a city that had caused their family so much pain? Niklaus, more commonly known as Klaus, looked around his new gallery, exposed to the people around him. He thought about going to see someone, meet some people, and discuss his most prized possessions, his art, art that allowed him to express his feelings in the easiest way possible, so he didn't have to use words. He never used his words to show his siblings how much he loved them. He used his art, his movement on the canvas that allowed him to create marvelous things, scary even for some people, those people who knew nothing of his pain and what his family had gone through. Even so, Klaus knew that even with his siblings around, his family would never be complete and truly happy. Something was missing and he knew that without it, he would never be happy. He needed love from someone, not just anyone, someone special, someone who could understand his pain, someone outside of his family, a person he could connect with and who would stand by him. Even his old protégé, Marcel Gerard had told him something he would never forget. "Every King rules better with a Queen."

Many ladies had tried to get the great Niklaus Mikaelson's attention at the pretty for various reasons, really like because of his physique, his royalty of not only New Orleans but of his werewolf pack, but none really shinned to receive his attention. There were blondes. Klaus was known to be very fond of blonde girls and no one knew the reason. He had been infatuated with two girls before Caroline Forbes and Camille O'Connell, both blondes, both with different expectations in life. One who wanted to change him for herself and one who left him also because of his ways. He knew the color of the hair didn't matter but as Rebekah, his sister had blonde hair and he could never really connect with her, he had hoped all along that he would find someone special and gain her acceptance. It never really happened and that's why he felt incomplete.

Then, he saw her. She was walking through the crowd, somewhat amazed by the paintings she was seeing. She thought Art Galleries were supposed to be quiet to admire paintings, but this one had music and everything. She had her glorious brown hair on one shoulder and her black dress was hugging every amazing curve on her body. She was very beautiful, breathtaking even. Klaus could sense that she was a werewolf and almost thought he knew who it was. He heard a lot about her, the Queen of the rival werewolf pack.

Niklaus put down his drink and went up to her immediately, taking her by surprise with his vampire speed. "You must be the infamous Werewolf Queen I had heard about. I feel honored of you having come here to my art show. You look ravishing by the way, love." Hayley just looked at him, not being able to deny his charming ways of getting any woman to look stunned and speechless, but this wasn't her and she wasn't just any woman. She came to the art show with a purpose, not to become attracted to the Hybrid King, of course not.

"Well I thank you for the compliments but they really weren't necessary because I can't think of any compliment I should be giving you." Klaus chuckled after he heard this. Already, the Queen was throwing darts at him with his words, something new for him, unlike all the other girls who courted him.

"You are something, you know. I never expected to see you here, as the representative of your werewolf pack." "You should be expecting to see me quite often, Klaus. You have humiliated my werewolf clan and I don't think that you are going to get away with it." "Humiliated, love? I wouldn't call it that way. How was I to know that I would humiliate your clan by taking back the city that rightfully belongs to me and my family?" They remained silent as they looked at one another until Klaus finally spoke up. "I don't even know your name, love." "It's not relevant. You know who I am." She responded. "No, I do not. You need to give me a name." Hayley sighed in frustration as she looked at him. No man had ever made her give in before. "It's Hayley. Hayley Marshall."

Klaus smiled he liked that name very much. "I am Niklaus Mikaelson, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Hayley." He whispered and took her hand in his, kissing it gently. Hayley was looking at him shocked, but not disturbed by the gesture at all. She kind of liked it, but as mad as she was, she couldn't let herself think that. "My people had to suffer for a long time and our plan to take back New Orleans failed because you came into town and you made your pack superior to the others'." "Come on, now, love. Let's not be too hasty. I am starting to think that all you're trying is to find a way to go against me." "Not at all. I am just giving you a warning that…" "Let's discuss politics over dinner." Klaus suddenly whispered and Hayley was taken aback. "Dinner?" "Of course." Hayley started stuttering which was very unlike her. "Well…I…I can't…I…" Klaus chuckled again. "It's a business dinner, sweetheart. Don't think that this is something it isn't." Hayley blushed for a little bit as Klaus looked at her and smiled. Then, she straightened up her face. She wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to acting like this. "I will inform you a bit later of this little arrangement. We shall meet again, little wolf!" He smiled and walked away from her, making her turn around just a little to glance at him because gulping and going back to admiring his art. She was starting to like him for various reasons and she didn't like it, but if there was one thing she did like was his painting, the painting that showed a larger wolf, an alpha in the bayou with another more female looking wolf by his side. Hayley was breathless.


	2. Holding Hands

Klaymonth Day 4: Holding Hands

Hayley was sitting on the bench, absorbing the jazz playing in the background. It had been months since she turned into a hybrid and months since she had last seen her little girl, Hope. She thought of running away, running to her, taking her from Rebekah's grasps and holding her to her chest. Hope was her daughter and she didn't want to miss out a thing in her daughter's life.

He was grieving too, she could tell. Klaus had done nothing but drink all of his sorrows in bars and picturing Mikael coming with a white oak stake to get rid of him for good. He had nightmares of Hayley and Hope killed by Mikael. He had woken up and she had come to him and soothed him, running her hands through his locks. "Little wolf." He whispered breathing heavily and she hugged him, telling him everything was going to be okay. There was a time when he would have told her that and he was the one who cared for her and took her pain away, during her transition.

Now it was her turn to return the favor. Hayley sighed and whispered to herself that she knew what she had to do now. She couldn't be alone. It was nighttime and she knew the fireworks would be let out in a couple of moments. She didn't want to watch them alone. She wanted to be with someone, but not just anyone. She wanted him! He had to be right there beside her and comfort her and she wanted to be there for him and comfort him. It was only fair. They were both grieving in their own ways.

She stood up and walked around the block until she faced something she never thought she would face. She saw him, sitting all alone on a bench with his hands wrapped together and his face down, looking sad and miserable. Hayley bit her lip. She knew that the two of them were very much alike, but she had no idea that they would be thinking the same way. She wanted to be alone and think and apparently, so did he. But she didn't want to be alone now. She wanted to speak to him so she went over and sat down next to him. Klaus knew she was there but he didn't look up and he didn't say anything.

"Hi." Hayley whispered and Klaus finally looked up but didn't meet her eyes just yet. "Look, you have been avoiding me for a long time now. I just want to know if I have done something to upset you. It wasn't my intention, and I don't want to upset you, please." Klaus still didn't say anything and didn't meet her eyes. "Okay. I just hoped we could talk." Hayley stood up, wanting to leave but Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on the bench.

"You want me to keep talking? Well, I can't do that since you won't talk back to me, Klaus!" Hayley told him, stubbornly. Klaus finally sighed and spoke up, "It's been months and I haven't managed to bring our daughter back. All I feel is rage and anger, and I don't want to take it out on anyone, especially not you, little wolf." Klaus told her and shocked her.

"You are not taking it out on anyone, but I need you to talk to me about your problems because they are our problems and our family's problems. We can get through this, Klaus and we can bring our daughter home. You have to believe that." Hayley insisted and Klaus smiled at last. It was a sad smile but a smile nonetheless. She was happy she could get at least one emotion out of him.

"I am tired of hurting, little wolf. I want us to be happy. I want this city to be happy. I want to have my family with me. I want Hope. She's my hope." Klaus whispered and dropped his head again to hide one single tear that dropped out of his eye. He didn't want anyone to see him so broken and weak but Hayley knew best. Slowly, she ran her fingers through his gorgeous curls and soothed him just like he soothed her during the transition. "Shhh, it will be okay." Hayley whispered to him.

He buried his head in her neck as she held him there and looked after him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising her as he kept keeping his head buried in her neck. He was acting like a sad little boy and she knew that he wouldn't have let anyone except her see him like this. He had a reputation to keep, but she knew him better than anyone. She let him grieve for a minute.

"Hope will come back to us." Hayley whispered as Klaus pulled back and looked into her eyes. He never realized until now how much he cared for his little wolf. "You must be happy, at least today." Hayley told him and they both stood up as the fireworks began and New Orleans was spread with joy. "Hope would have wanted us to be happy right now." Klaus smiled and took her hand in his.

Hayley looked down at their hands intertwined and felt something, some spark she never thought she would feel again. It was mesmerizing to be with him like this. Their hands were locked for about ten minutes until the fireworks stopped and Klaus cleaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy Fourth of July, little wolf." Then, before she could react to his sweet touch, he was gone. Hayley let out a small smile as she bit her lip and gently touched her cheek with the hand he held a couple of moments ago. "Happy Fourth of July." Hayley whispered back, watching the beautiful fireworks. Maybe things would really work out between them the way they wanted. They would get Hope back and be a family the way they wanted, the way he wanted.


	3. Hope's Homecoming

Klaymonth Day 6: Hope's Homecoming

They did it! They finally did it. The Guerra werewolves were dead and Mikael was defeated along with Esther. Marcel went over to his long time mentor and best friend and shook his hand. "Well done! We finally did it! We brought this town to peace just like we've always wanted!" Klaus got himself a nice drink and smiled at Marcel as they continued to hug one another. Their relationship was complicated, frenemies, sometimes enemies, and sometimes, they were the closest friends you could find and sometimes they felt like father and son.

It was Klaus after all who raised Marcel since he was just a little boy. "You have no idea how happy I am that you are by my side, Marcellus. I can count on you from now on, am I right?" Klaus asked him with a genuine smile. Marcel smiled back and nodded. He could tell that the redemption his family had been planning for Klaus had finally worked. He was redeemed and it made him happy to feel like he belonged, like he could rule with people loving him as their ruler. Marcel sighed and looked around the ballroom. They had arranged a celebration for their victory. Everyone had attended. Klaus was only interested in watching two people. Elijah and Hayley. They were in the back of the room and it looked like they were fighting about something.

Klaus gulped down his drink and Marcel was looking the way he was looking. "This is your chance, you know?" Marcel said and Klaus eyed him, stunned. "It's obvious they don't belong together, but you and Hayley…you fit. Go to her and talk to her. You know that's what you want." Marcel patted his back and left, leaving Klaus amazed.

It's not like he hadn't tried before to show Hayley some care. He had, ever since she turned into a hybrid but she was far too broken by Hope's disappearance from her life. The truth was that Klaus had been the only one who could manage to get through to her and help her through this difficult period. He took another drink with him and put his phone to his ear. Just one simple call he had to make now.

Afterwards, Klaus put down his drink and went over to the place where Elijah and Hayley were arguing. "Am I interrupting something?" Klaus asked and Elijah gave him a devil's glare as Hayley stared at him with a smile. "No, it's okay." Klaus smiled back at her and took her hand in his. "What are you doing?" Hayley asked, letting out a small giggle. "We're going to dance." Klaus announced and brought her to him, holding her by her waist and breathing in her scent as both her arms were wrapped around his neck and the slow melody began. Klaus and Hayley had become really good friends over the past few months. They were somehow…inseparable and…they felt they had to help one another and be with one another. Not the same could be said about her and Elijah.

Hayley felt connected to Klaus in ways she could never connect to Elijah. Not to mention that Klaus has given her everything she needed, including personal space and he was the only man who wasn't groveling at her feet like Jackson and Elijah had been doing and Klaus was treating her as his equal but still respecting her as a Queen. She liked that, she liked that very much and it attracted her to him. "We did it." Hayley whispered as she hugged him closer to her. Klaus could feel the sad tone in her voice, even though she seemed happy to everyone else. Klaus knew her disappointment and he would allow it to last long. "Yes, we did, little wolf." He whispered, sending shivers down her spine. He looked around and noticed his sister, Rebekah standing on the other side with Marcel. They were back together. Rebekah gave Klaus a wink and Klaus knew it was time. He pulled back and Hayley looked startled and a bit hurt that he stopped dancing with her. The melody hadn't even ended and she wanted more, deep inside.

"Come with me, love. I have something to show you." Klaus told her with a smile and took her hand in his, leading her upstairs to the personal rooms. Hayley let out another giggle. She didn't know why she kept doing that in his presence. "What are you doing? What do you want to show me?" Hayley asked. Klaus grinned at her. "It's a surprise." They stopped outside of a room and Klaus whispered, "Open the door, little wolf."

Hayley took a deep breath and finally opened the door. She gasped and was shocked to find a big and beautiful crib in front of her. And guess who was in that crib. "Hope!" Hayley exclaimed and ran over, picking her up, hugging and kissing her while letting go of plenty of tears. Klaus came up from behind and hugged both of his girls. "How? I don't understand!" Hayley began saying and Klaus kissed her forehead. "I thought it was time I brought her back to us, so we can all have your wonderful smile back." Klaus told her and Hayley gave him that gorgeous smile of hers.

Her happiness was showing and he loved it. "I missed you so much, baby girl. Your aunt Rebekah has been taking good care of you and I thank her for that but you belong with your mother and father and you should be raised by them. I can't believe you're back into my arms. I missed you so much. I've been crying days for you, just to feel you again." Hayley whispered in the crib and Hope parted her mouth, wanting to say something but couldn't, letting out all kinds of noises.

Klaus chuckled as he watched his daughter. Then, something unexpected happened. Hayley turned around and jumped into Klaus' arms kissing him on the mouth as much as she could. Klaus kissed her back, even though the confusion continued. They pulled apart, both smiling. "What was that for, little wolf?" Klaus asked Hayley and she just shook her head, still smiling. "Just because." she whispered and this time, Klaus pulled her in for another kiss. He realized Marcel was right. He and Hayley were just made for each other and as he kissed her, Klaus made a promise to himself as to not let any man get to Hayley ever again. She was his and only his. He claimed her. Hayley is his Queen and nothing and no one would change that.


	4. The Kiss

Klaymonth: Day 7: Klayley Kiss

"Why are you following me?" Hayley asked as she walked to her room, wearing a perfectly gorgeous black gown. Klaus had decided to throw yet another party for him and his friends. "I was hoping that we could talk, little wolf." Klaus whispered, grabbing her arm and spinning her back to him. "Talk about what?" "About Hope." Klaus whispered and caressed her cheek. Hayley nodded and led Klaus to her room. It was just as he remembered it being. He hadn't entered her room ever since they had ended their hybrid training. "What about her?" Hayley asked as she entered the nursery where their little girl now lay, sound asleep. "You know that I want what's best for her, do you not?" Klaus asked.

Hayley looked shocked that he would ask her something like this. "Of course you do! You are her father, Klaus and don't you start with that whole I am not a good parent thing. It is really getting old. You've done everything for our daughter. You protected her and made this town safe for her and for that I am very grateful." Hayley whispered and went over to him, putting her hand on his cheek.

Klaus smiled and kissed her hand. "Where do you stand, little wolf?" he then asked her she looked taken aback. "What are you talking about?" Hayley asked and Klaus smirked. "You know what." Hayley opened her mouth to answer when the door opened and Rebekah walked inside. "Goodness, you two! The party is ending. What are you doing up here?" Rebekah looked at Hayley and Klaus and they both shrugged. "We were just talking." Hayley whispered. Rebekah raised an eyebrow and then Klaus turned to her. "Sister, would you mind leaving us? We do have something important to discuss here." Rebekah rolled her eyes and left them. "Fine! I will lead the guests out the door myself. Don't mind if I do!"

Klaus turned back to Hayley but she was already gone and she was strapping her gown off of her in the bathroom. Klaus could hear the zipper go down with his vampire hearing. "Need any help in there, love?" Klaus asked with a smirk on his face. "Don't be such a perv!" Hayley yelled back and Klaus chuckled as Hope started crying in her crib. Hayley came out of the bathroom, wearing a short sleeping dress and picked up Hope in her arms. "You tell your mommy what you want now, baby girl. What is it?" Hayley asked and Hope pointed to something across the room. It was Klaus' painting of New Orleans. "You like that don't you, love?" Klaus smiled and kissed the top of Hope's head as she quieted down and Hayley could put her back in her crib. Klaus went to the other side of the room and started taking his suit off, leaving his chest naked. "Quite a party, don't you think, little wolf?" he asked and Hayley rolled her eyes.

"What party? All you did was drink around with your buddies. That is all you ever seem to do ever since we got back Hope and all enemies have been defeated. I miss all the action, to tell the truth." "You can have all the action you want, little wolf. That won't be a problem for me." Klaus said with a smirk and Hayley was not very sure what he meant by that but decided not to search for answers.

The two spent about two hours in the nursery before they could hear the other members of the family turning off the lights. "Time for bed." Hayley sighed and yawned. She kissed Hope's forehead and walked out of the nursery with Klaus behind her. Once she turned towards her bed, Klaus closed the door to her room and her light. "What are you doing?" she asked, giggling a little with her hand on her hips, thinking that this was another one of those scheming Klaus games. Before she knew it, she was in his arms. It's a good thing that as a hybrid, Hayley could see so much better during the night. "What are you doing?" Hayley asked, this time getting more serious. "You haven't answered my question, little wolf. Where do you stand?" "On the floor." Hayley joked and this time Klaus looked more serious. "I am being serious, little wolf. Please, tell me." he whispered in her face and she just looked at the ground, still shocked for some reason. "I am happy. I have my daughter back and I have a family who accepts me for who I am. What more could I possibly want?" Hayley exclaimed with amusement. "A suitor, perhaps?" Klaus said with a smirk. "So, this is what you are going to do? You are going to tease me about it again? Please, don't. Elijah and Jackson are none of your business."

"I never mentioned them, love." He pulled her closer that their faces were inches apart and Hayley started feeling something, something out of control. "I…I…" Hayley kept babbling and she was expecting Klaus to smirk but he was just as affected by their close proximity as she was. Hope was now fast asleep in the nursery and they were all alone in her bedroom with the lights out. Klaus picked up his hand and caressed her cheek softly as she stared at him with a smile on her face at last. She remembered now. She knew what he was talking about but she didn't know what to do about it. What exactly did she want? He stepped closer to her and she caught her breath. "What do you want?" she whispered to him and he finally smirked. "You know what I want, little wolf." He cupped her cheek and even closer they became.

"I am not what you want." Hayley whispered at last. "How do you know that? How do you know what I want, little wolf?" Klaus asked and Hayley looked away. "I've seen the girls you have been fawning over since forever, Klaus. You had an infatuation with Caroline in Mystic Falls, and another blonde Cami here. I see what you like and I am…" "What?" "I am…not that. I am not that type of girl, the frizzy I'm so happy all the time and I glow with happiness and fun type of girl, okay? I am not that. And I know that is what you are searching for so…" Hayley tried to pull away but Klaus wouldn't let her. He just pulled her back and she collided into his chest. He leaned and whispered in her ear.

"Yes, those two girls. They are very nice, and very spunky and gorgeous, both of them. But there is only one problem. They're not you, little wolf. They're not you. You…you're different and you match me. You reflect my soul, love." Hayley's heart leaped into her chest as she heard that. "No one has ever been that close to me before and despite everything that happened, you found your way into my heart and if you rip away, my heart would bleed. I don't want that to happen and I can't let that happen." He leaned back and pressed his soft lips on hers.

Hayley looked startled but she kissed him back with tenderness. They never stopped as the kiss turned passionate. "You are what I want, always and forever." Klaus whispered between kisses.


	5. Klayley and Rebekah

Klaymonth Day 8: Klayley + Rebekah

"Hayley, how are you feeling?" Rebekah asked, checking up on her in her room. Something strange had happened a few minutes ago, something that neither one of the two girls could explain. "I still feel ill." Hayley told her and put her hand on her forehead as she lay down on the bed. "You are trembling, love." Rebekah said as she touched her best friend. Hayley and Rebekah could not understand how this could happen. Hayley was a hybrid now so getting ill shouldn't be an option. "You're not even a simple vampire, who could get bitten by wolves and have this kind of reaction. You're a hybrid, Hayley. What is going on?" Rebekah asked and she picked up her phone. "What are you doing?" Hayley asked and Rebekah looked back at her. "I'm calling Nik. This is getting out of hand."

"No, please, don't. I don't want him to worry." Hayley told her and Rebekah scoffed. "You two practically professed your love for one another last night and now you're ill. He'll want to know, Hayley." Hayley blushed as Rebekah ended the call. "Bloody unbelievable! He's not picking up. What am I going to do now?" Hayley was blushing. "What?" "We didn't exactly profess our love last night. We just…" "Just what? You think I didn't hear you two going at it like animals?" Hayley now looked very ashamed by Rebekah's discovery.

"Let me see here." Rebekah muttered under her breath as she put her hand on Hayley's forehead. "The temperature is still high. I am going out to get you something. I know a perfectly good witch who could help me." Rebekah told her and Hayley shook her head. "I don't trust any witch except Davina." "I am still going. I have to find out what is going on. I can't just sit here and wait for Nik to pick up his bloody phone. When he gets back home, I am going to hit him in the head with it." Hayley couldn't help but giggle at that comment. The sibling rivalry between Klaus and Rebekah has always been overbearing and yet amusing at the same time. If these two had a reality show, they would have won tons of money.

"What about Hope? You can't leave her alone, Rebekah. I can't care for her when I'm in this state." Hayley whispered and started getting up but Rebekah pushed her back down. "Just wait for a while. Don't rush. Nothing bad can happen to me. I am immortal now, remember?" Hayley asked and Rebekah sighed but nodded, sitting down on the bed with her. "Alright but if Nik doesn't call me back in the next ten minutes, I am going out and get help. Hope is a big girl, she can look after herself." "She's just a baby, Rebekah." "Hey, I raised her and I know what she's capable of. Now, tell me everything."

Hayley looked at her a bit confused. "Tell you what?" "About your night with Nik. I heard the two of you, I told you." Rebekah teased with her wiggling eyebrows and her smile that made Hayley blush again as she lay on her bed. It made her forget about her illness and that was exactly what Rebekah wanted. "Rebekah, not that I want to be mean or anything, but I just don't think that you should be including yourself in this. This is just between Klaus and I and I don't think he would like it either." Rebekah's smile disappeared and Hayley already started feeling the pain again, but this time, it was in her stomach. "Alright, fine! Keep this a secret from your best friend. I was just trying to make you forget about the pain for a while and it looked like it was working. No need to be this dismissive." Rebekah told her but she regained her smile when Hayley did smile at her and played with her fingers. "I don't know what I should tell you. He told me that he wants to be with me and we kissed and…" Rebekah was waiting for her to say more but Hayley just rolled her eyes. "You know, I would have never expected there to be something between you two. I thought that you and Elijah would be a thing, not you and Niklaus." "Elijah is a very nice person but…I changed ever since I became a hybrid and I began realizing how different we are. Elijah is a vampire and I have lived most of my life as a werewolf. Elijah doesn't like werewolves and most of the things he's done for them were for me, not just to help my pack. He doesn't like them. I can see it in his eyes and I can't have that. I need someone caring for me and my pack and…Klaus…he does care even if he does it in his own way. He cares and training with him as a hybrid brought me closer to him. We're one, Rebekah and I feel like I really love him." Rebekah smiled when she heard that and put her hand on Hayley's. "I am glad you're offering my brother happiness."

The door burst opened and Rebekah jumped from the bed. Klaus was there and he was hurrying in the room. Hayley's pain started up again and she groaned as Klaus watched her. "What si going on?" Klaus asked and Rebekah picked up her phone. "Do you know what this is, Nik? It's called a cellphone and when you have one of those, you need to answer every call because an emergency could occur. Now as you can see, your girl is not feeling well. You should have been here ages ago." A reddish type of color crept up Klaus' cheeks as he nodded and watched Hayley in pain. "There was a witch, one of Esther's witches. She did this spell on Hayley. For the past hours, Elijah and I have been trying to put her down, sister which is why I hadn't picked up the phone. I was busy." Hayley looked at him when he said that.

Rebekah was a bit shocked as she stood there and watched Klaus lean over on the bed, next to Hayley and took her arm in his. "I'm here, love. The pain will end anytime now. I promise you." Klaus whispered and bent over to press a kiss on her forehead. Hayley just looked at him with pain in her eyes and whispered, "I thought you weren't going to come." "After last night? How could you think that?" Klaus asked her with a smirk and Hayley finally smiled up at him when he said that. Rebekah stood there in the back and watched the two of them look at one another with love. Hayley suddenly got out of bed and Klaus helped her up and they looked at each other with bright smiles on their faces as they hugged. "Thank you so much." She whispered and Klaus looked surprised. "Don't you thank me for this, little wolf." Hayley smiled in their hug and Rebekah cleared her throat and they both pulled back, smiling. "Sorry for interrupting. I am going to head out to see Marcel. It's good that you're feeling better, Hayley." Rebekah told her and Hayley smiled. "Thank you for your concern, Rebekah." Rebekah winked at her and said, "And you don't forget about our little chat." Hayley blushed and Klaus looked at the two unaware of what they have been talking about while he was gone.

Rebekah made her way out of the house but remembered that she forgot her purse. She sent Marcel a message to meet him at Rousseau's and headed back into the house. Her purse was not in her room. "Hayley's room." Rebekah muttered under her breath and went to her best friend's room. "Hayley, have you seen my…purse?" She opened the door only to reveal Klaus and Hayley in a heated make out session and they hadn't even noticed that Rebekah had entered the room. Rebekah slapped her forehead as she noticed her purse on Hayley's bed. She crept over there and took the purse with her, but looking at the new hot couple of the house one more time with a smile before heading out and leaving them get back to what they were doing.


	6. First Date

Klaymonth Day 9: First Date

"What are we learning today?" Hayley asked as she stepped out of Klaus' Range Rover and headed deeper into the bayou using her super speed. Klaus knew that she was trying his patience. She was just like a little school kid waiting to be taught and he was her teacher. "First, you need to stop making me try to catch you all the time, hold still." Klaus muttered and Hayley smirked. "What's the matter? You're no match for me?" There she went again. She has been acting too proud of herself ever since she became a hybrid and frankly, Klaus was tired of it. He wanted to catch her off guard somehow and teach her a lesson. But he didn't know exactly how to do that. He let her have some fun, running around the bayou until she ended up on top of him, tackling him to the ground. Klaus laughed along with her. Who was he to lie? He has been having so much fun with her for the past few months. Each other's company made them forget everything about losing Hope to Rebekah, who was taking good care of her. Elijah was super busy, keeping the city in check while Klaus taught Hayley everything there was to know about being a hybrid and she learned pretty quick, too quick, in fact. He looked up into her emerald green eyes and smiled as he turned them over and it was him who was pinning her to the ground now.

Her smell was mesmerizing and he could barely resist her anymore as she looked up at him with challenging eyes. He didn't know what her next move would be and frankly, he didn't know what his next move should be. In his mind came Elijah and he remembered how much he needed this girl, how much Hayley made him feel some humanity inside of him. He told him precisely that when they thought they had lost her. "I needed her and you took her away from me." That was not true and she was back and the smile on his face was overbearing to see how he cupped her cheeks and kissed her on her forehead. Elijah was happy with her and he was happy for him. Klaus knew how possessive he tended to be at times and he had stopped being this possessive over Hayley ever since she gave birth. He thought that the only reason he was feeling jealousy was because of Hayley being pregnant with his child, while making Elijah become a bigger part of his child's life. He thought that Hope had every single bit of doing in his jealousy towards their relationship but that was months ago and Klaus had kept himself away from Hayley since then because even though he knew Hayley was no longer bearing his child, he started feeling something more for her. Something inexplicably wrong because she belonged to his brother. He felt he couldn't take away Elijah's only happiness in years. And he thought that Hayley wouldn't want to have anything to do with a bastard like him, but he was wrong. Klaus wanted to pull away from her before anything else happened at that moment but she wouldn't let him. She wrapped her legs around him and brought her lips closer to his. He tasted her mouth softly this time and gave in without being able to stop himself. Hayley kissed him back and smiled in their kiss as she kept her eyes closed and he did the same. At that moment, Klaus pulled back. "We shouldn't do this. Elijah…" Klaus whispered resting his forehead on Hayley's and Hayley pressed her finger to his lips. "Elijah has nothing to do with this. We can do whatever we want to." She whispered and Klaus looked shocked at her. "You mean you and my brother…" Hayley just shook her head, smiling. Klaus smiled back and kissed her one more time before pulling her off the grass. "Then have dinner with me tonight." he told her before he could stop himself. He had wanted this for quite some time, to have a simple dinner with her like their night of passion. She thought for a moment before accepting and kissing him one more time before leaving. He was watching her go and rubbed his forehead as he realized what he asked her. He wanted this.

….

There he was now, sitting at one of the finest restaurants in New Orleans. He made a deal with the owner that as King of New Orleans, he would be reserved the special table in the back with all the special menus and treats and a couch for them to sit on, made from the finest French fabric. Hayley walked in looking ravishing in a spectacular purple and black combined outfit. Klaus was expecting her to show up wearing a dress, but he knew perfectly well that was not her style at all. She saw him standing there, waiting for her and she blushed a little and smiled as he stepped over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I can't believe you came." he whispered as he lingered his lips on her cheek. Hayley smiled at him and shrugged. "I am here now. You don't need to worry." "I should be worried. I have competition now for your affections." Hayley frowned as Klaus led her to their couch and they both sat down next to one another. "What are you talking about?" "You can't tell me that after everything that had happened, now you feel nothing for Elijah and you feel something for me." Klaus said to her. "But I do feel something for you. I feel something I've never felt for your brother, which is why I am here." She moved closer to him and he smiled and at that moment, the waitress came asking what they would like. Once they ordered, the waitress brought them their food almost immediately and their finest drinks at once. For Klaus, there was no waiting. He was the King after all. Klaus looked back at Hayley.

"You never told me what you feel, love." he whispered, a bit amazed that she would admit to feeling something for a man like him. "Because I know you and I know that you push away any love that is given to you." She told him and Klaus growled. "I do not!" "Yes, you do! Which is why you don't have love because you push it away. Leave it be. Let it come to you and accept it. Love makes us who we are. Every person deserves to be loved, even you with all your flaws. You are a good person, Klaus and a person worthy of love. Unconditional love from someone like your daughter." Hayley said and Klaus scooted closer to her. "And you." He whispered and Hayley blushed again.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hayley asked. "Because I want to know more about you." Klaus started to caress her arm softly and she didn't pull away. She knew what he wanted. All those free hybrid lessons from him, all those talks and all those fights during her transition, it brought them closer together and it drove her apart from Elijah, more and more. At this moment, her feelings for Elijah were unknown but as Klaus touched her arm softly, she knew that her feelings for him were crystal clear. "You already know all there is to know about me." Hayley said, sighing. "Not everything." Klaus whispered and that is how they launched themselves in conversation. They talked about their likes and dislikes and what each one of them would do in certain situations, how would they respond to it? Hayley was smiling and giggling uncontrollably as Klaus watched her. She was being herself around him and he was being himself around her. No surprises and no masks, just the two of them and who they really were on the inside. It was the one thing that mattered. Hayley was the one to teach Klaus that.

He brought her back home after a few hours of conversations. He even walked her right to the door of her room. She was surprised to see him still standing there and Hayley smirked, think of something that he maybe craved. Klaus didn't want to push her even though he had been dying to feel her again just like he felt and tasted her that night they created Hope. "Goodnight, little wolf. I hope this has been a pleasant evening for you." Klaus whispered and Hayley nodded, still smiling at him. "I will go now. I will see you tomorrow for training." Klaus whispered, backing away but Hayley grabbed his arm and his lips collided on hers and they started kissing for more than one minute. They rested their foreheads against one another and Hayley cupped his cheeks as Klaus held her close by her waist. They were both happy. "That was a good first date." Hayley whispered and gave him one more kiss before entering her room and shutting the door behind her. Klaus looked over there, stunned. First date. Those words remained inside of his head and he liked the way it sounded. Smiling, he headed back to his room with the beautiful little wolf in his mind all night long.


	7. Family Day

Klaymonth Day 10: Family Day- Klayley + Hope

A five year old little girl jumped into her daddy's lap as he was reading some poetry. "Daddy!" she exclaimed excited. "Hey, love. How are you?" He kissed his daughter's forehead softly and smiled at her joyful life. "Mommy has to wake up!" she exclaimed with a frown on her face. Klaus frowned as well. "Why would mommy need to wake up? If mommy wants to sleep late, she can sleep late. You can sleep late too, Hope. It doesn't bother me, love." "It bothers me. Mommy has to wake up! Please, daddy! I want to have a special day! I want to play!" Hope put on a pouty puppy face at her father and Klaus chuckled as he remembered Hayley doing the same thing to him once, to get his attention.

Klaus remembered what happened five years ago, the pain and torture both he and Hayley had to go through to see Hope leave their arms, away to be raised by her aunt, Rebekah. They had her back in less than a year and they couldn't have been happier right here in New Orleans where they belonged. Klaus could be said to be happy for the first time in his life. He liked having both Hayley and Hope around. He and Hayley had decided to start a relationship three years ago and he felt he really loved this woman.

Klaus smirked as he saw Hope still looking at him angrily. "Alright, love. Let's go and wake mommy up!" he told her and put the poetry book back on the table where he got it from. "Yay!" Hope exclaimed and used her hybrid speed to raise herself up the stairs and Klaus followed her quickly. Klaus peeked through the door to see Hayley sleeping peacefully there. He didn't feel like waking her up. She was always so beautiful when she was sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world. "Daddy, we have to wake her up. She has been sleeping since forever." Hope complained and Klaus chuckled again and said in a whisper, "Why don't you go downstairs and prepare mommy a nice delicious meal and I will gently wake her up?" Hope looked like she was thinking about it before she grinned and said, "Ok!" She ran out of there as fast as her little hybrid feet could carry her. Klaus looked back at Hayley sleeping and entered.

Hayley hadn't taken note of him in the room. He gently went inside and slipped himself under the covers with her as he could hear Hope doing something downstairs in the kitchen. Hayley turned around, still sleeping and facing Klaus. He caressed her face and placed a soft kiss on one of her eyes which made her open them. "Good morning, little wolf." Klaus whispered. "What are you doing, Klaus? I thought I told you that I want to sleep late today. I am really tired." Hayley told him, groggy. "Yes, love. You did tell me, but you forgot to tell our daughter over there." Klaus pointed to the door and then there was a crash that could be heard in the kitchen and Hayley shot up from the bed. "What is she doing in there?"

"I told her it would be nice if she would prepare you something special because you know what day is today, don't you little wolf?" Hayley raised one eyebrow and then frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about." "It's Mother's Day." Klaus responded and Hayley smiled all of a sudden, now understanding. "Does Hope remember?" she asked. "I think she does because I don't think she would have woken you up like this for no reason. She wants to have a family day, just the three of us." Klaus pulled Hayley in for a passionate kiss to which she responded, smiling. "I like the sound of that. But I don't think we can do that with Elijah and Rebekah around." "Elijah will be out on business all day and Rebekah is out of town with Marcel for a couple of days." "That sounds great." Hayley whispered and Klaus smiled mischievously as he pinned her to the bed and started kissing her with more force and more passion, letting her know how much he wants her. "Klaus, we shouldn't…" Hayley exclaimed breathlessly as she felt her legs being wrapped around his waist. "What's the problem, love?" Klaus asked her in a whisper as he kissed down her jaw line and tried to get her out of her nightgown. "Hope." Hayley hissed at him and Klaus smiled. "She won't hear us. She's downstairs and I can't help it, love. You're turning me on." Hayley giggled again as Klaus kissed her. She was about to take her nightgown off when there was a knock on the door and Klaus pulled back immediately, revealing Hope at the door with a smile on her face. "Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked and Klaus said, "Mommy would not wake up so…I had to persuade her." Hope was giggling like mad as Hayley pulled her nightgown over her and stepped out of the bed. "Okay, breakfast time!" She shooed Hope out of the room as Klaus chuckled to himself.

"Happy birthday, mommy!" Hope exclaimed and handed Hayley a fancy plate with some pancakes covered with blood and other condiments. Hayley tried not to make a face at the sight and Klaus tried not to bark up a laugh as he watched Hayley smile forcefully. "Mommy, don't you like it?" Hope asked her and looked upset. "No, sweetie. It's amazing and so creative. I like it very much!" She gave Hope a hug and Klaus pulled up a chair at the table near Hayley. "And now it's time to be a good mom and eat those pancakes don't you think, love?" He was smirking at her and Hayley knew what game he was playing. "I don't know. Hope made these magical pancakes for me but wouldn't it be nice if daddy got a taste of them too?" Hayley asked Hope and the little girl nodded. "Please, try it, daddy!"

Klaus' smile disappeared and it was Hayley's turn to smirk right now. Blood was okay with both of them but not combined with chocolate, peanut butter and honey over some pancakes. Just thinking about it makes it disgusting, even for immortals like them. "Come on, Klaus! It's time for you to be a good daddy." Hayley whispered and blew him a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe we should wait until Father's Day for me, don't you think so, Hope? Then you can make these special pancakes for daddy, and especially for daddy. Since it is mommy's day, I think she should try them." Klaus insisted and pushed the plate of pancakes to Hayley.

Hayley tried not to make a face again and smiled dearly at her daughter. "Sweetie, it's about time that mommy teaches you something about men." Hope grinned and put herself on Hayley's lap. "We know that life is hard and when life is hard, desperate times call for desperate measures. That is usually reserved for men who have to act big and brave in front of women, and take their chances first, being gentlemen. You heard of that right?" Hope nodded. "Aunty Bekah told me that men must always be gentlemen." "Precisely! That is why daddy must do the honors first and take a bite out of these glorious and special pancakes made by our dearest daughter." Hayley pushed the plate back to Klaus and he remained blocked. He had no way out this time. What was he to do? There was no way out of this. He had to take a bite. Klaus picked up a fork and stared at the sauce combined of blood, peanut butter, honey and chocolate sauce and he felt like he would be sick. He would have done it just with blood on top. It would have been nice. Hayley urged him and Klaus finally ate a bit and he felt like throwing it up immediately but stood strong! For the sake of his daughter's happiness, he had to pretend like he loved them. He didn't want to hurt her and he knew Hayley would kill him if he did. "The best pancakes in the world!" Klaus exclaimed and Hope jumped up and down excited. "Yaaaay!" Hayley smiled at him genuinely this time and whispered, "Thank you."

Klaus was caught by Hayley in the bathroom afterwards. "How is my gentleman?" Hayley asked with a smile as Klaus rinsed his mouth and washed his face. "Where is Hope?" Klaus asked her and she responded, "She is outside, waiting for us to join her." "Did you get to taste those pancakes?" he asked and Hayley shook her head. "She ran outside before I could and I threw them in the garbage." Klaus rolled his eyes and said, "I hope you appreciate what I've done for you. The taste won't leave my mouth, little wolf!" Klaus exclaimed, disgusted. Hayley went closer to him and put her hands on his chest, whispering close to his face. "I do appreciate and love you for it." Klaus loved hearing Hayley say those words to him. It felt so nice to finally be loved by someone truly.

He went closer, wrapped his arms around her and caressed her face gently. "You will however have to offer me something for this." he whispered and Hayley smiled, knowing what he was talking about. "You are still turning me on, so let Hope play outside and come back upstairs with me." Klaus whispered, kissing her neck. "That can be arranged. Family day can wait a few hours, right?" Hayley said with a smug and Klaus grinned back. "Right." He picked her up in his arms and they kissed until they reached Klaus' room. Klaus opened the door and threw his mate on his bed, starting to make love to her without stopping.


	8. The Proposal

Klaymonth Day 11: AU The Proposal

There was no one at Rousseau's that night. Hayley entered the bar hoping that she would find Cami, and help her get back on track with her life. Things have just been so blurry lately and Camille has been a wonderful friend to her, even though at that moment, Rebekah was her best friend and she smiled, knowing that the blonde Original wouldn't like to be replaced with another blonde. Camille was not there, in fact there was no one there. The bar was closed. That was very odd. "This can't be right." Hayley whispered, looking at the time. It wasn't that late. Where was everyone? The streets of New Orleans were empty, no musicians playing jazz, no nightwalkers making noise. She sat down on a bench with her hands in her lap as she thought about the recent events in her life. She had broken off her relationship with possibly the most honorable and noble man on the planet, Elijah. They just didn't fit like she thought they would. Then something happened.

Something even more exciting. The development of her romantic feelings for Klaus, his brother and the father of her child. Klaus had promised to fight for her and he had. Through her transition into a hybrid, they had gotten closer until one day, he had finally confessed his feelings for her. That was something tough to do, even for him. He was the fearless Niklaus Mikaelson, Original Hybrid, the beast that everyone eared but no one saw the kind and gentle man that he could be when he wanted. There was humanity left in him and there was hope for his redemption, in their daughter. Hayley, unbeknownst to her, fell in love with him and couldn't resist his tempting offer to start a relationship with him.

The thing about Klaus is that he never had a relationship with a woman before. He only had flings and one night stands, but he was never fully committed in a relationship with a woman, before her. He wanted to make this work and so did she. Their nights turned passionate and their love for one another was overbearing, something electrifying and magnetic. She couldn't get him out of her head and he wanted her to be all his. She gave him his heart, trusting him that he wouldn't break it and he didn't. He had been guiding it with his undead heart. Hayley smiled at the thought of him and touched her lips, the lips he had kissed so tenderly in their nights together.

"Hayley!" someone exclaimed and she looked up to see Rebekah, Camille and Davina running towards her. Hayley stood up and smiled. "Hey! Where is everyone? What is going on?" Hayley asked. Rebekah frowned. "You mean you don't know? Nik threw a last minute party at the Abattoir. You have to get over there with us!" Rebekah exclaimed and dragged her with them. The three of them were wearing spectacular dresses. "You are going to need a dress for something like this, love." Rebekah told her as she kept dragging her to the compound.

Hayley was pushed out of her room, wearing a sleek, simple and elegant dress with her hair let loose over her shoulders. Rebekah smiled. "It's perfect. We'll leave it like this." she said. "Rebekah, is this really necessary? It's just a party after all." Hayley said. Rebekah just rolled her eyes and told her to get down to the party. Hayley did just that, and she noticed that everyone was there. Every single vampire, werewolf, human and witch from New Orleans. The factions were at peace at last. The one standing on top of a stage was none other than Klaus himself, who was giving a speech, a very interesting speech about himself, his duties towards his family and his child…and to Hayley. Hayley looked surprised as she stood there in the crowd that he mentioned her. She was also surprised that he hadn't told her about this party that he had thrown at the last minute. Why was she the only one left out? "Hayley! The newly transformed hybrid, part of my family and part of my heart, the Queen of Werewolves with an undying soul and an outstanding generosity when it comes to love and affection! Inspiration of my life!" Klaus exclaimed out loud and Hayley's heart melted. She never thought that he would be capable of saying such words about her, never in a million years. He didn't even know she was there, hearing every word.

Once he had finished, he left the stage as he let some band play for the people. Klaus poured himself a glass of red wine and enjoyed it, thinking about her and what he had said about her. He meant what he said. She was his inspiration and he was going to prove it tonight. He put the glass down and turned around, feeling someone approach him. It was her and she was glowing in a dress that made her look like none other than the glorious Queen he knew she was. "Hayley, love, what a surprise!" Klaus exclaimed as he went over to her and tried to steal a kiss but she pulled away, crossing her arms over her chest. "You think? I had to hear about this party from some other people who came looking for me. I was out on the streets, Klaus! You know I don't appreciate it when you keep things from me! I thought you knew me." Klaus sighed and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her to him. She uncrossed her arms and let her hands go up and down his chest the way she always liked it.

"I am sorry, little wolf. I just couldn't have you find out." Klaus whispered and kissed her neck. Hayley moaned in pleasure but realized that they were in the middle of a very large group of people. "Klaus, we can't here." she whispered and he pulled away, looking a bit nervous. Hayley liked it when he looked like a small little boy. "Where is Hope?" she asked him and Klaus smiled. "She is upstairs with Rebekah. I asked her to keep an eye on her while we have the night to ourselves." Hayley frowned. "Klaus, you didn't even tell me that this party would occur. What are you talking about?" "Shhh, just follow my lead, love." Klaus whispered, pulling her onto the dance floor as they danced to a slow and gentle song. "Why are you being this secretive?" Hayley whispered in his ear. She forgot all about being mad at him.

He was too good at persuading people and this time, he made her forget about how mad she is that he didn't tell her about the party. "I wanted it to be a surprise, little wolf. Don't judge me." Klaus whispered back and Hayley scoffed. "And when were you planning on getting me?" "I told Rebekah to go and get you." "Klaus, I felt like I was abandoned again. I had a long day out in the bayou and when I came out in town to get a drink, there was no one, no one on the streets, no one in the bar. You should have warned me, not leave me like this, getting scared that something might have happened." Klaus sighed and pulled back from Hayley as the melody ended. He took her to a private patio.

"Are you going to be this secretive all night long? You should tell me so I find more interesting things to do with my time." Klaus could tell that she was really upset because she didn't hear about this party. "I'm sorry, love. I wanted this to be a special occasion." Klaus told her and Hayley scoffed. "Right, a special occasion! I feel humiliated. The only one in this whole city who had no idea there would be a party tonight. Why would you do that to me?" Klaus rubbed his temples. "Listen to me, little wolf! I have something special for us tonight! Dear lord, I had no idea you could be this complicated!" He walked around the patio and Hayley looked down at the ground. She was the one feeling guilty right now. "Sorry I'm so grumpy. I must be a difficult person to be around with, right?" Hayley put her hands on his shoulders and then brushed them over his biceps. Klaus smirked as he turned around and took her into his arms. "I know you are, and I like it." Klaus whispered and brought his forehead to hers. "What is this special occasion? What are you up to this time?" Hayley asked. Since they had made their relationship official a couple of years ago, Klaus has done nothing but surprise her. She usually hated surprises, but not made by him. His surprises, she loved very much and she wanted more. Klaus raised one eyebrow and whispered, "You really want to find out?" Hayley nodded. "I don't think so, little wolf. You have to pay for your little attitude towards my surprise earlier." Hayley stiffed up a giggle but really she just wanted to slap his face playfully. "Please, my love." Hayley whispered seductively and captured his lips in hers. He kissed her back passionately. They were all alone. He felt it was the perfect time now.

Klaus held her hands in his and whispered, "I want you to know you've healed my heart, little wolf. Ever since you've brought Hope into my life and you came strong and you've been my partner and the greatest friend I've ever had. I fell for you, and I am glad I did because I know what a unique woman you are." Klaus' voice was trembling and Hayley smiled. He was nervous. She thought that he would think about making up a love declaration for her. It was very sweet and kind of him to finally let his guard down and express his feelings for her. She knew he would have never done this in public. He had a reputation to keep, but right now, they were all alone.

"Your speech to the public a few minutes ago was so much better, you know." Hayley joked and Klaus reddened a little. Hayley placed her hand on his cheek and whispered with daring eyes. "Whatever you have to say, just say it. I won't judge you for it." He smiled and took a big breath. He took something out of his pocket. It was a little black box with a purple ribbon. Klaus knew that purple was her favorite color. Hayley smiled as she stared at the box. A present, for her. He got her something, but then Klaus did something that she would have never expected him to do. He literally got down on one knee, first making sure no one was watching.

Hayley gasped. "Klaus, what is this?" she asked in a whisper and Klaus opened the little box with a smile on his face. In the box with an oval elegant and formal ring, filled with genuine pure white diamonds. "What do you think this is, little wolf?" Hayley covered her face with her hands in shock and excitement at the same time. Klaus took her hands in his and whispered, "As I tried to express myself before, you brought only happiness in my life. You along with our daughter are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my life and you know how difficult it has been for me to say this, love, but you should know that my love for you is pure. I love you and I always will. And I want my little wolf to spend an eternity with me as my Queen." Hayley gaped at him, unable to say anything. "Klaus…what…" she breathed and touched her neck with one hand. Klaus still held onto the other one. "Why would you want to marry me?" Hayley finally asked in a whisper, looking down at him. Klaus just smiled and shook his head.

"You're my little wolf, my love. You are what I want." He took the ring from the box and put it on her finger. "Will you become my wife, my mate and my Queen?" he asked and Hayley hesitated. "Love, you are making a fool out of me. Say it so I will get up." Hayley giggled as she saw Klaus still on one knee. "I do. I accept." Hayley said and Klaus stood up at once, pulling her to him and kissing her softly. He was happy. Happier than anyone could have ever been because he had Hayley and she would become his Queen. Klaus would finally have a woman to love him and to know that he is capable of loving her in return. "Wife." Klaus whispered and smiled at the thought of having Hayley, the mother of his child, the Queen of Werewolves, his mate, the only hybrid left with him as his wife.


	9. First Fight

Klaymonth Day 12: First Fight

It was a night like no other, thunder everywhere as New Orleans sat in darkness. At the edge of the city, there were a couple of the town's finest people drinking and having a bit of fun. At the cabin, Hayley, Klaus, Camille, Rebekah, Marcel and Elijah were drinking and smiling at one another. It had been a long year, with Hope missing and Hayley's transition into a hybrid. Things have changed and the people have changed. Rebekah took another gulp of whisky and said, "I say we play a game!" Hayley and Camille groaned and then giggled at the thought of that. Rebekah was the drunkest of them all, but it didn't stop Marcel from kissing her and loving her and keeping her warm next to him. They were one happy couple. Things couldn't have been said the same way about Elijah and Hayley.

They've broken apart after a year of misery, realizing how unfit they are together. Elijah moved on to the person he trusted the most, and became his closest friend, Camille. The two fell in love and recently began a romantic relationship. It wasn't like Hayley wasn't okay with Elijah seeing someone else. She made it clear that they shouldn't be together, especially when she felt like she was falling for someone else, but just seeing him with someone else felt weird, and especially since that someone was her close friend, Cami.

Klaus also had a smirk on his face as he watched Elijah and Camille together. They were perfect together but Klaus also felt an unnecessary urge to break them apart, even though he and Camille had never planned on getting romantically involved. Maybe Klaus just couldn't stand to see Elijah happy and in a relationship while he recently started pinning for someone, someone close to him. He was pinning for her to be next to him and love him as the other two couples were doing and Klaus and Hayley sat across from each other, avoiding the other's gaze. Too many things have happened and they couldn't get into them right now and not like this. Hayley remembered the night she found something sweet on her bed, a special daylight ring for her and a note. It was the day she truly felt like a newborn hybrid. The note told her that she was ready and that Klaus wanted to speak with her about their current and complicated relationship. Hayley just ignored the note and focused on the ring, choosing not to meet with him to discuss.

"What game?" Camille finally asked as Elijah put a hand around her shoulders and held her close, smiling. "Truth or dare and when you're drunk, it's even better." Rebekah responded, smirking at everyone. "Sister, I think you've drank enough." Elijah warned her. Marcel scoffed. "Just let her be, Elijah. It's alright! We decided to have this little outing away from the drama of the city. This abandoned cabin seems cozy and we can do whatever the hell we want, right? I got her. She's my girl." Rebekah smiled and exclaimed, "Bottom's up!" before getting tequila shots down her throat. "Let's play! Who's first?" Rebekah said in a groggy voice, looking around. Camille sighed and got herself another sip of her drink. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. My friends and I played this once and it ended badly." she whispered but Rebekah ignored her. "Who's it going to be?"

Elijah cleared his throat and Rebekah looked immediately towards her brother. "Elijah, dear, truth or dare?" Elijah took another sip of his drink and said, "I am not sure I should be playing this with you this drunk, Rebekah." "Oh, come on; loosen up a little, Elijah!" Marcel exclaimed. Klaus smirked and said, "You aren't afraid of a little dare are you brother?" "Truth." Elijah stated and Rebekah said, "Tell me the truth about your relationship with Cami." Camille blushed and Elijah blew her a kiss on the cheek. "There is nothing to tell, Rebekah except the fact that we are happy to be together. We have never felt happier! I am glad this woman is in my life and I am happy with her." Elijah said and kissed Camille one more time. Rebekah sighed and drank some more, only to have her glass snatched away from Hayley. "It's enough." She whispered to her best friend. "Nik, truth or dare!" Rebekah exclaimed so loud, drinking it up. Klaus met Hayley's eyes for the first time that night and smirked at his little sister. "I have a suspicion of what you might ask me if I say Truth, Rebekah and I won't. I am not a coward." Klaus looked at his brother when he said that and then back at his sister.

"Dare!" Rebekah started laughing like a maniac as Camille and Hayley looked at her in shock. They had no idea she could behave like this. "I dare you to unravel your little secret back in Mystic Falls!" Rebekah said, still laughing. Everyone looked at Klaus in surprise at that moment. Klaus' smirk disappeared. Marcel smiled at Rebekah and said, "A dare is a dare. Are you going to play or not?" Klaus still couldn't say anything. He just kept looking into Hayley's hopeless eyes. Hayley felt something in the pit of her stomach. Secret in Mystic Falls. She had a fine idea about what this could be about but chose not to think about it. "Come on, Klaus! What's the big deal! Just say it already. I slept with a pretty blonde and be done with it." Marcel mumbled but everyone heard everything and Cami's eyes shot right up and looked at Hayley. Klaus immediately looked away from Hayley's eyes and Cami put her hand on Hayley's but Hayley pushed away. She didn't know what to think. She just shrugged and got herself another drink from the table and Klaus did the same. She was avoiding eye contact with him but she felt him watching her.

Elijah sensed the tension picking up in the room and Rebekah seemed to revive from being drunk as she lay off the drinks. "Should we move on?" Elijah suggested and everyone nodded. Hayley just looked at the ground with the drink in her hand and Rebekah asked everyone who was next. Marcel kept looking at Hayley and then kept looking at Klaus. He must have gone nuts because of the alcohol and exclaimed, "Come on! How bad can it be! It was just like me and Cami! No strings attached!" Everyone spilled their alcohol. Cami was red and in shock at what Marcel had said. They had slept together a long while ago but she didn't want everyone to know about it. She wasn't even sure Elijah knew about it. From the expression on his face, he clearly didn't.

"What?" Rebekah whispered and Marcel snapped out of it too, finally realizing what he had just confessed. "Rebekah, listen. I didn't think it mattered and…" Before Marcel could finish, Rebekah was already standing up. "I need to…um…get some fresh air." Before anyone knew it, she was gone. Camille looked really ashamed for her with Elijah and Marcel felt guilty. Hayley finally stood up too after a couple of minutes of silence. She put on her shoes, ready to leave the cabin. "Hayley are you okay?" Elijah asked and Hayley nodded slightly, before heading out.

Hayley needed some time to herself. Two bombs have exploded in one simple game. One that hurt Rebekah deeply and Hayley couldn't have anything hurt her best friend, and one that…put some things in perspective and made her think about how wrong her choices in life can be. She walked out of the cabin and into the night. She needed some time to herself. She heard some footsteps behind her and she knew someone was following her. She could sense him right behind her. "Where are you going, little wolf?" he asked in a whisper as he caught up with her. "To get firewood from the shed." Hayley said strictly and now she realized where she must go. The shed was very close and it was dark inside. Hayley found a way to open the lights to see around the place quickly. "Are you mad at me?" Klaus finally asked. "Why would I be mad? I am not mad!" Hayley snapped at him and Klaus took her wrist and forced her to turn around and looked at him. Now, he saw the fury in her eyes and the pain behind them. Klaus rubbed his eyes and sighed. "It was just a stupid misunderstanding, little wolf. Nothing meant anything!" "DID IT?" Hayley yelled in his face and Klaus was taken aback. How dare she yell at him like that? He pulled back and yelled around the place too.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" "TO KEEP YOUR END OF THE BARGAIN. LET'S CONTINUE THE GAME! TRUTH OR DARE! LET'S START WITH TRUTH! HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH CAROLINE FORBES FROM MYSTIC FALLS WHILE I WAS PREGNANT AND NEEDED HELP AND ATTENTION? NOW, I DARE YOU TO LIE TO ME!" Hayley's voice was loud enough to wake a whole neighborhood and Klaus had no idea what to say. He mumbled something to himself.

"Be a man and speak up, Klaus because I can't hear you!" Hayley snapped at him and lowered her voice. This time, it was his turn to scream as his eyes showed anger like never before. "I DID WHAT I WANTED TO AND WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO! IT IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS, LITTLE WOLF!" "IT IS WHEN I WAS PREGNANT AND YOU WENT AROUND FOOLING AROUND WITH OTHER GIRLS INSTEAD OF BEING THERE FOR ME! YOU ALWAYS CAME TO ME ASKING ME WHAT MAKES ELIJAH BETTER THAN YOU! WELL, NOW YOU KNOW! YOU WILL NEVER BE THE MAN HE IS!" Hayley hadn't meant to be this cruel to him but she couldn't understand how he could do this to her. He had been treating her with so little respect during her pregnancy and now she found out what he had been doing when New Orleans was in danger and she needed him. He was sleeping around with women, especially women she couldn't stand.

There was silence as they stared at one another with fury. Klaus finally went over to her and cupped her cheeks with his hands. Hayley slapped his face and pushed him away from her. "What about that note you sent me with the daylight ring? You meant what you said in it?" Klaus looked up and the fury was gone. "You read that?" he asked in a whisper. "Of course I have! You sent it to me! Was anything you said in it true?" Klaus tried again and went over to her, caressing her cheek. "I do want this for us. I meant what I said, little wolf. I want a relationship with you. I have done a lot of things I now regret. If I had known it would hurt you this much…I…" he couldn't find his words as he expressed himself.

Hayley noticed for the first time that there was no firewood in the shed. "No firewood." She whispered and tried to get out but Klaus blocked her way and closed the door. He went closer to her until their faces were inches apart and she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds until they pulled back and looked at each other. "I would never lie to you about what I want, little wolf." he whispered before grabbing her by her hips and placing her on a nearby table in the shed.

She took off her shirt and he took off his as they started kissing uncontrollably. He pulled off all of her clothes until he got to her bra and her panties. She took off his pants and he lay on top of her on the table, sucking gently at her neck, as she smiled and closed her eyes. "Maybe this is too fast." Hayley whispered. Klaus growled and whispered, "Too slow." She remained breathless as he entered her. She was finally his. Their fight quickly turned into something passionate and it was not the first time between them. "Love and hate, such a fine line."


	10. Hope's First Birthday

Klaymonth Day 13: Hope's First Birthday

"Little wolf! What are you doing up this late?" Klaus asked as he stood in front of the kitchen and watched her get busy with frying pans. She just gave him an angry look and went back to what she was doing. Klaus raised one eyebrow and rolled his eyes. She's always been cranky, waking up so early in the morning. The two of them had a complicated relationship. For one thing, after everything they've been through and everything they had put themselves through, they had never expected to fall in love. They had during Hayley's transition and Hope's departure. It was heartbreaking and yet comforting when they were around each other. Things happened, and when Hope came back, they realized how much they wanted to continue to be around one another. At that time, Hayley was still with Elijah, so some secret calls were made between them, secret midnight kisses and nights of passion when Elijah was out. They didn't want to tell him about their relationship yet. Hayley didn't feel guilty. She and Elijah weren't in a relationship…but they weren't completely estranged from romance either.

Finally, they had told him together. Klaus and Elijah had gotten into a fight in which Hayley had to intervene or things would have gotten bloody. For the sake of Hope, Elijah and Klaus had decided to maintain the family peace in the household but even now, Elijah couldn't forgive Klaus for taking Hayley away from him, not that he did. Klaus and Hayley always had a bit of history together and more things in common. That is what happens to people in their situation. They fall in love. Elijah and Hayley tried to maintain a friendship, but Hayley was trying to avoid him as much as possible. She knew that Elijah was a good man with a good heart who needed someone better than her, someone who could relate to him, the way she could relate to Klaus. Hayley had found true love, and she wanted to keep it.

"Hayley, talk to me, love. What is going on? I have a bloody meeting with the factions tomorrow all afternoon! I need to get some rest. Stop making this noise, you'll wake up Hope!" Klaus snapped at her and Hayley stopped when she heard what he said. "Klaus, what do you mean you have a meeting tomorrow?" "I am going to be busy all day." "No, you can't!" Hayley nearly yelled and then covered her mouth. Elijah and Rebekah were fast asleep upstairs but Hayley was more worried about waking up her daughter. "Yes, love. I will be busy almost the whole day, why?" Hayley went closer to Klaus and crossed her arms over her chest. It was five o'clock in the morning and the sun was now slowly beginning to rise. "What is wrong with you? Don't you know what day it is?" Hayley asked and Klaus frowned. "It can't be your birthday, love, is it? I remember yours was…"

"Last month. I am surprised you remembered that at least. What day is it today, Niklaus?" Klaus raised both eyebrows when he saw how upset she was that she used his full name. She never called him that. This must have been really serious. "It's Tuesday." Klaus said, smiling, trying to get out of this mess by joking with her but it did not cut it. Hayley shook her head. "I can't believe you would forget your own daughter's birthday." "Hope." Klaus said immediately and he remembered. Hayley had told him about today. Hope's first birthday. He touched his forehead with his hand. "I'm sorry, little wolf." Klaus murmured and pulled her into his arms, "I didn't mean to forget." He placed a soft kiss on her lips and Hayley smiled. "Then, you'll cancel your plans?" Hayley asked in a whisper. "For the party you wanted to throw for her?" Hayley nodded. "That is why I woke up this early. I want to bake a special cake for her and I need to buy her gifts and spoil her rotten. This is her first day." Klaus sighed and nodded. "I will see what I can do. I still have some business to take care of."

Hayley ordered Rebekah once she got up to keep Hope busy and make sure that she doesn't see anything that her mother is doing. "I want it to be a surprise for her." Hayley said and Klaus chuckled. "Love, it's her first birthday. She is still too small to understand anything going on around her." Hayley frowned. "You might be really underestimating your daughter. It will come bite you in the ass one day." Hayley had been cooking for a couple of hours to bake the perfect cake. "There! Finished!" she exclaimed and looked proud of herself as she stared at it. Klaus thought it was perfect as well. "You did an incredible job, little wolf." Hayley took some cream onto her finger and sucked it off her thumb gently, staring at him with puppy dog eyes. She knew that it was just to tease him; to tempt him like she always did and he almost took the bait. He smiled back at her and thought about doing the same thing to her, when the clock met his eyes and he saw what time it was. "I have to get going to that meeting, love." He kissed her on the cheek goodbye and headed out. "Klaus, wait! Remember that you are in charge of the presents. The party starts in four hours and you have to be here! Don't forget to buy presents!" Hayley yelled out after him. "I won't forget, love!" Klaus called back to her with a smile.

The rules of New Orleans had changed since Klaus became King and it was time for him to elect a mayor. He wouldn't have had to choose one if the humans hadn't manifested. The humans needed support and a human representative in this town. They wanted a human at power so it was up to Klaus to choose the fit mayor for this city. Marcel was present at the table along with other vampires, werewolves and witches. Humans for the time being weren't allowed in this decision. No one knew that Father Kieran had another brother who was alive. This one was much older than him but with a wiser mind, one that Klaus didn't think he would mind. "Mr. Mikaelson, I think that out of all the contestants here, I possess the proper skills and wisdom for such a position. If you would give me a chance I would…" "I need to be sure of something, Mr. Kieran. I am not the man that I was before, who did reckless things and thought the same, but I am a man of my word and I need to keep the word I gave to the people of this city when I took my rightful position as King. I need to make sure that…" The phone was ringing and it was what had interrupted him. Klaus growled and took the phone from his pocket and silenced it. He didn't even bother to look at the Caller ID. The phone kept buzzing and Klaus couldn't continue.

He smiled at Kieran and said, "Excuse me." He then stepped outside and saw who had been calling him. "Hayley." Klaus whispered, a bit surprised. He put the phone to his ear. "What's the matter, love?" "Klaus, where are you? The party is going to start anytime soon." "What?" Klaus asked and then looked at the clock in front of him. Hayley was right. In less than twenty minutes he had to be home. "Klaus, are you there? Talk to me. What's going on?" "Hayley, I am in the middle of a very important meeting. I can't just leave. I think I am going to be a little late." "What are you talking about? Klaus, it's Hope's first birthday, the most important birthday of her life. You are going to throw it away for some meeting?" "Hayley, I wouldn't expect you to understand. I have to pick the right mayor for this town today. The human faction is expecting…" "Your daughter and I expect you to be home in less than twenty minutes with the gifts." Klaus couldn't breathe. Gifts! He had completely forgotten. He was so wrapped up in his meeting with Kieran that… "Klaus, what is going on? You did remember to buy Hope presents didn't you?" Klaus could hear Hayley saying. He gulped and knew he had to answer quickly but it was too late. He heard her gasp over the phone and then whisper, "No, you didn't." "Hayley, please listen. I am sorry…" "I don't need to hear any more of your apologies, Klaus. Save those for your daughter when you finally decide to come home. Or better yet, maybe you can sleep at Marcel's place tonight with his nightwalkers because I sure as hell don't want you stepping into this house now! Have a good meeting and I'll tell Hope that you wish her happy birthday!" Klaus was about to protest but Hayley already hung up. He rubbed his temples and gone back inside.

What had he done? He had disappointed the woman he loved and his child. He remembered what he had told Hayley that morning, that Hope was too young to understand anything and how she had told him that he was underestimating her. He knew that she was right and Hope would never forgive him for missing out on her first birthday party, but this meeting was so important. "Where is Marcel?" Klaus asked when he saw that he was missing from the room. "He went to a little girl's birthday party, I suppose. We should be taking acre of this business, Mr. Mikaelson! The Human Faction needs a mayor for this city today, at this moment." Klaus looked down for a minute and thought things through. Marcel was going to his little girl's party. Hayley was right. No meeting can be more important than his daughter's first birthday! "We will have to reschedule this meeting." Klaus announced and everyone complained. "Does anyone wish to go against me?" Klaus roared at them all and they remained silent as Klaus walked out. Gifts! He needed a gift for Hope now!

Hayley looked upset as she grabbed the cake with her two hands and made sure not to spill any of the cream. This was just a small party. Marcel, Rebekah, Camille, Davina and Elijah were waiting with Hope in the other room. They each brought Hope a little gift. Rebekah got her a heart shaped necklace. Elijah and Camille joined forces and bought her a charm bracelet while Davina got her a protection spell, something that would increase her own powers as a small part witch. Hayley walked inside the living room with the cake and Hope started giggling and screaming with happiness when she saw it. Hayley couldn't smile when she thought of him, but she had to be happy for her daughter. They sang happy birthday as Hope continued to giggle. "Let's blow on the candles! She's too young to do it herself and we can each make a wish for her." Camille suggested and Hayley agreed. Before they could do so, the door opened and Klaus staggered inside. There was silence in the living room.

The others backed away as Hayley crossed her arms over her chest. "Klaus, what are you doing here?" Klaus didn't even bother to look at her. He went straight to his little girl who was screaming "Daddy!" He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." He pulled a bag from behind himself and revealed what was inside. There was another plush wolf which Hope adored and would not let go, a painting he made himself of a little wolf, in a small frame for Hope to keep forever in her heart and at last, he bought her a genuine crown with diamonds that he put on top of her head. "For my little princess." He whispered and kissed Hope's cheek. Hope giggled and she did look outstandingly pretty with the little crown on top of her head. Then, Klaus turned to a frowning and upset Hayley and pulled her into his arms and whispered, "Close your eyes." Hayley did as he asked and Klaus slid a beautiful necklace around her neck and Hayley gasped as she opened her eyes. "How did you know…" She had been checking out this necklace in the store window for weeks. "I know you, little wolf." "Are you trying to bribe me into forgiving you?" "That's exactly what I am doing. Please, love. It won't happen again." Klaus whispered and in a flash, Hayley kissed him softly. Elijah cleared his throat as Davina giggled. Hayley and Klaus pulled back, blushing slightly. "We haven't blown the candles yet." Camille explained and they all gathered around the cake, Klaus holding Hope in his arms. "One, two, three!" They blew all the candles, laughing. Hayley kissed Hope's cheek as Klaus placed a kiss on her head. "Happy Birthday!" They all exclaimed and Klaus pulled Hayley and Hope in a tight hug. He would never let down his girls again. He sealed the oath with another kiss he placed on Hayley's lips. "I love you." she whispered to him as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, my little wolf."


	11. Royalty AU

Klaymonth Day 14: **Royalty** AU

They stood in silence in the bayou as they watched the werewolves take care of the body of a loved one, as Davina took care of her soul. "Auxilium eius Reliqua in pacem." Davina kept whispering over and over again as the factions stood in the graveyard. The long lost werewolf had been an inspiration to them all. And now she was gone, just after Hayley had found her. The young hybrid wiped away her tears.

After years of torment, things were at peace in New Orleans. Esther and Mikael had been defeated and Hope was brought home to her parents. Klaus had met his werewolf clan with the help of Cary who had proclaimed him as their **King**, being the son and only heir of their long lost werewolf chief who lived and ruled over 1000 years ago. Klaus had finally done it. He was **King **of the entire city; New Orleans like he used to be 300 years ago and Marcel was his right hand man, son, best friend and advisor. His pack, the Northern Atlantics came back to the city to serve their **King**. The Crescent Wolves had come to accept Hayley as their **Queen**, despite her transformation into a hybrid as she had defeated Francesca Correa.

Rayla Labonair was the woman who was in the tomb, led by the werewolves, her supporters to the other side. She was a true **Queen**, also happened to be Hayley's biological mother. Davina had promised to find her and bring her back from the other side as she did to Mikael but a tragedy had occurred that could no longer be fixed. The mother of Hayley Marshall, also known as Andrea Labonair to her Crescent followers, was viciously attacked and killed by a werewolf who belonged to Klaus' pack, not long after she came back to life. She had lost her will to live after the injuries, Davina not being able to do anything to bring her back again. The werewolf, who had killed her, of the Northern Atlantics pack had been punished with a death execution and the two royal packs were in conflict once again.

Hayley stifled back tears as Rebekah held her in her arms. Klaus was standing just a few inches away from the two, lost in thought. He knew that Hayley would never forgive him for this and how right he was. The funeral for the lost werewolf **Queen **was finished and each went on their own ways. Hayley pulled away from Rebekah and walked away into the darkness. "Hayley!" Klaus called out after her with hope in his voice that she would talk to him. "She doesn't want to speak to you, Nik." Rebekah whispered and pulled him back. Klaus growled and continued to stare after her. "This is not my fault. I never wanted this to happen to her." he whispered angrily to his sister. "Nik, you brought back your pack to New Orleans. Through that, Hayley had to watch her mother, the mother she has been searching for a lifetime, die in front of her. If the tables were reversed, would you have wanted to see her, let alone talk to her?" Rebekah had reason but that wasn't going to stop him from reaching out to her. He did brought back his pack, his family but they weren't to be compared with that lone werewolf who killed Hayley's mother again, the **Queen **of the Crescent Wolves. "Hayley!" Klaus called out again.

He could remember her from a little while ago. She was in his mind, heart and soul for the time being. He brought back his pack with the hope that they would be a united family. He wanted this family with Hayley and he didn't get a chance to tell her that because of what happened. Klaus was a **King** to his people and Hayley was a **Queen** to her people. He was hoping for something greater in their lives with Hope, their daughter in it. She was their little **princess**, the daughter of a **Hybrid King** and **Queen**. "What do you suggest I do?" Klaus whispered to no one. Little did he know that Elijah was there and his brother was looking at him. "You do what you must do, Niklaus! You try and fix this. You owe it to Hayley." Elijah responded and Klaus looked back to look at him angrily. "WHY DON'T YOU COMFORT HER?" "Because that is your responsibility now, brother, not mine." Elijah responded, calmly and Klaus looked at him in shock. "What?" he whispered. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed, the way she looks at you, the way she smiles, the way you smile back, the way you make each other happy. Haven't you said it once with your own words, Niklaus? It all comes down to the pretty little wolf, doesn't it brother?" Klaus looked showed at how his brother spoke those words. He could remember his jealousy spiraling out of control whenever he saw his kind and noble brother with Hayley. It was unbearable. Hayley was his. She was meant to be his all along, had he known that, he would have changed a lot of things between them. Klaus growled at his brother, turned around and went to look for Hayley all on his own to talk.

He saw her, walking around the compound, near their swimming pool, admiring some plants with sadness in her eyes. What had he done so badly to her? It wasn't him and she must know that it wasn't him who executed her mother like this. It wasn't part of his plan. "Hayley." Klaus whispered and Hayley looked up, meeting his eyes. "We need to talk, little wolf." "I have nothing I want to say to you, Klaus." Hayley whispered in a broken voice. "I have something to say to you!" Klaus insisted and took her hand in his. Hayley pulled it out of his grasp. "Please, listen to me, little wolf." Klaus tried to say again in merely a whisper. Hayley looked away and touched the soft material she was now wearing, a white nightgown. She had grown tired of wearing black all day so she thought of this for a change.

"You are a fighter, Hayley and you will get through this with me." Klaus told her and Hayley snorted. "She was my mother, Klaus. I loved her even after everything that she did, even if she abandoned me I know that she did it with good intentions. I would never back out on my mother like this. I love her and I will always love her and the ones who killed her again are going to pay. You tell that to your little pack that the Crescent Wolves will not be backing down as ordered by **their Queen**!" Hayley said firmly and strongly. Klaus knew that she was saying this out of anger. "Love, the wolf who had done this will pay with his life! I personally made sure of it. One life for another. Don't walk away from me like this, love, please."

Hayley kept looking at him with a straight face. "You are their **King**, Klaus and you need to assume that responsibility and face the consequences for your people's actions, just as I will with mine. There is nothing left to be said. I don't want to see you anymore. Please leave." Klaus knew that he had to push her a little to get something out of her, her feelings for him at least. She couldn't deny that she hadn't been feeling something special between them lately, something that would have developed into something beautiful had she not gone against him because of her mother's death. She kept her head down as she walked away but soon enough after, Klaus had used his vampire speed to come in front of her and take her beautiful face in his hands, pressing his soft lips on hers for a comforting kiss. Hayley accepted it, gratefully no matter how much she wanted to forget about it. His lips were very persuasive and confusing and yet very sweet that she couldn't help herself but kiss back. Once they broke apart, their eyes met for the briefest of moments until she whispered, "What are you doing?" "Giving you hope that everything is going to get better for you, **my Queen.**"

She chuckled when she heard him say such insane things. How could you care about this? How could you care about me?" she asked, exasperated by his moves. "How can you say that I am your **Queen**?" she asked and this time, Klaus smiled as he pulled her closer, running his hand through her thick curls of soft silk. She was so beautiful that he wanted to devour her right there, outside of their home. "Because you are. You've always been, little wolf." Klaus whispered back and pressed his lips to hers one more time and she gave in just like the last time. Once she pulled back, he noticed a smile on her face, the first he'd seen since her mother died. "I see that I've made you feel better, love." Klaus said with a smirk of his own as he pulled her even closer and whispered, "We will make them pay. All of them. All of our enemies and we will fight together. No wars between our packs, Hayley. That will do us no good. We must stick together as one and one family of werewolves. I am sure your people can understand."

"You know that there is a reason why our packs have been enemies for so long. You are overbearing and insufferable sometimes. It must run in your blood." "The same way as you are stubborn and ungrateful. Must run in the family blood, sweetheart." Hayley gave him a little push and he lost balance for the first time in a long time, ending up in the pool. Klaus found his way to the surface as Hayley laughed.

She slid off her night dress, ending up only in her underwear and bra and slid into the pool with him too. "I hate you." Hayley told him with a smile. "That's the understatement of the year, sweetheart. You did push me in here, whereas I've done nothing to you." "You insulted me and my family. That changes things!" Hayley snapped back. Klaus smiled mischievously and got very close to her, running his hand up her thigh. "So, do you still hate me, little wolf?" Klaus whispered in her ear and Hayley nodded. "I hate you even when I love you." Her words shocked him and that was exactly what she wanted as she kissed him more passionately this time, getting wild in the water along with him. The full moon shone above them and they realized that the werewolves would be turning now, all except their fearless leaders, their **King** and **Queen** who were to stay in their human forms for how much time they pleased, making love all night long.

They had a lot of things to take care of together and they knew that they would take care of them because they were one and they knew deep down how right together they are, both meant to care and provide for their people, their clan and their family. They would do just that with each other's help and support throughout eternity as the **Hybrid King** and **Hybrid Queen**, taking care of generations after generations for all eternity.


	12. Touch

Klaymonth Day 15: **Touch**

She was outside of his art room, wondering whether she should be entering his chambers or not. She coughed a little and he hadn't even flinched but she was sure that he had already felt her there, staring. Hybrids did have these special skills as vampires did. She was the one who had to get used to this. She was the newly hybrid and probably the only one left along with Klaus. Just the two of them. She rubbed her eyes when she thought about it, and watched him paint continuously. She didn't even know what had brought her to his room in the first place. Was she missing Hope this much?

"You should take a picture, little wolf! It will last longer. I've always known to be one of the most eligible and dashing bachelors but I think you're stalking is a little exaggeration." Klaus grunted with a smirk from behind his new painting. On other days, Hayley would have either laughed at his snide remarks or found a way to make a fool out of him for saying such things to her. Now, she fell in complete silence as he started painting again. Doesn't he just say something nice for a change? Hayley was asking herself as she watched him closely. She started smiling. His concentration on that one painting was magnificent and she wished she could learn how to paint something so glorious. She had never been a fan of the modern art or any kind of art. She was more of a high school sports city girl, so different from culture, art, and foreign languages world like Klaus belonged in. She didn't mind this, though. She liked to learn about things she could never quite understand and she had learned a couple of things from him.

"Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine. The canvas, the color…As a child, I had neither the sense of the world nor my place in it but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life. Provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way." Klaus had explained to her what he felt when he painted the best way he could and he had succeeded in impressing her a lot with this. She learned what it was like to paint for him, to let go of yourself, to feel something else beyond that would pull you away from reality for just one moment and she felt jealous as she stood there at the door. She wanted to experience such things just like him.

"Can I help you with something, sweetheart?" Klaus asked her, still not looking away from the painting. Finally, Hayley sighed as he turned around with a smile to meet her eyes. It was difficult to understand what his intentions were now. What could he want with her? What a stupid question! She was there! She had come to him so naturally he would want an explanation. "Elijah should have been your first option, love." Klaus simply said without even asking her why she came to him in the first place. Then he just turned back around and started with his painting again. There was fury in her eyes. She did not like to be talked that way. She had some sort of feelings too and she already had abandonment issues that she didn't want to remember through Klaus' ignorance. "Enough." She whispered.

This had caught Klaus by surprise as he stared back at her from his painting. Hayley was standing there, freezing and he couldn't do anything about it, except look. Freezing? Hybrids couldn't freeze but she seemed frozen to him. "You told me that if I find something to come to you. Well, I have and I know what we can do to bring back Hope! All you do is stand there and paint when you should be listening to me!" Hayley snapped at him and he looked at her in complete shock. "I am listening, love." he finally whispered and she looked up into his eyes to see that he really was interested in hearing what she had to say. Hayley mumbled something to herself and then cleared her throat. "I lied. I don't have anything planned, not even a plan in my mind. I only wanted you to listen to me somehow. Stop what you are doing and just listen to me. You have been listening to no one but yourself ever since you gave up Hope to Rebekah." Hayley explained and felt something in her throat. Her name was hard to pronounce.

Klaus looked at her and then back at his painting. "Come here, little wolf." He told her with a smile on his face. How could he smile like that when his daughter was thousands of miles away from him? We sent her away to protect her but we had to do something to get her back and raise her in a safe town. Hayley stepped forward to him and looked at the painting that he had been working on since forever. It was a painting of a woman holding a baby in her arms and Hayley melted. She could recognize her own face and she had that smile on her face that she hadn't shown since Hope left her. In the painting, she was happy and it looked like she was looking at someone and then she saw the shadow of a man and knew who it was immediately. It was him. They had painted them together as a family. "What is it with you?" Hayley asked Klaus with a smile. "What is what, love?" Hayley put her hand on the painting and Klaus sighed in relief when he saw that she hadn't ruined anything. The painting was already dry so no harm was done, not that Hayley meant to harm his work. She had come to admire his skills and liked them very much. Without realizing what he was doing, Klaus put his hand over hers on the painting.

Hayley looked at him in shock and then her eyes softened as she watched their fingers intertwine on the painting. They liked being like this, just the two of them together. "Is something wrong, love?" Klaus asked in that sweet British accent of his. "No." Hayley whispered back, still keeping her hand there. He then did something unexpected and ran his hand over her own. The **touch** was magnifying and Hayley lightly moaned at the feeling that was causing shivers to go down her spine. Then he pulled his hand away and the warmth in her body now changed into cold. She thought that she had upset him in some way and tried to do something to make it up to him and said, "Teach me to paint, Klaus."

He looked back at her, surprised of her request. "Love, you can't just learn." "Kids do get art classes in school, you know. You can learn the basics and end up painting something much more beautiful than anything else any other professional artist has ever painted." Klaus smirked. "Since when are you so interested in painting something to overpass me?" Hayley just shrugged and said, "Curiosity is taking the better of me." The truth was that she wanted to be around him more. She wanted to let go of everything, all her problems with being a hybrid, being cast away by her family, her daughter that she gave birth to and lost all in one day, Hope. "Give me your hand." Klaus sighed and told her. He knew that she would not leave him alone until he would listen to her own demand. "What? Why?" she asked.

Klaus stared at her with a smirk and whispered, "Don't ask questions. I won't bite, little wolf." Hayley snorted. "It's not like that's what I'm worried about." "I'm sure that's not the case at all. You bloom with anxiety, love. Give me your hand." Hayley took his hand and felt it for one moment. His **touch**. It was too much for her. "Choose your color." He told her as he put on new canvas to start a different painting. "What?" "Your color, little wolf. Don't make me repeat myself." "Purple." Hayley said quickly and gulped. It was her favored color and Klaus knew it well because he smiled at her choice. He handed a paintbrush over to her and she accepted it. "I am teaching you the basics? Isn't this what you want?" Klaus asked and stepped closer to her, his lips to her ear as she whispered. "It may be." Hayley whispered back but deep down, she knew what she wanted and it had nothing to do with painting. She wanted him and she wanted their daughter with them. "First stroke." Klaus whispered and Hayley blushed. "What?" "As you paint, love. Let me show you your first stroke. From it, you go with the flow and imagine, create something that comes into your mind. It can be anything." Klaus told her and Hayley looked away, a bit embarrassed by the way she was behaving around him.

"Thank you for this." Hayley whispered and Klaus pressed a hand on her back, making her shiver even more. "What are you thanking me for?" "Just for being here and helping me." Hayley said, putting the brush down after a couple of strokes and looking up into his eyes with desire in them. Klaus looked at her pretty serious as he whispered, "You should know that I do want to help you and I do not want anything in return. Don't think that whatever I do to help you, has something in for me. I am doing this for you, Hayley." Klaus' words didn't surprise her. Jackson had once told her the same thing. "You know, Klaus isn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He's doing it for you, Hayley." "I know." She whispered back to him with a smile on her face, a genuine smile just for him.

After a couple more minutes she sighed and turned back around to the painting, putting her hand on it gently. The painting that she had started looked amazing because he had been guiding her all along with his hand pressed against hers gently, a **touch** which symbolized comfort and control, not to mention trust. She wanted to trust him and she knew she could. She wondered if he trusted her. "I want you to keep my paintings safe." He suddenly whispered into her ear and she looked shocked. "You want me to keep them?" she asked and Klaus nodded. "My prized possessions, yours to keep, little wolf." Hayley smiled slightly as she heard that. His most prized possessions. He did trust her deeply, there was no doubt about that. "**Touch**. Gently." Klaus instructed in her ear as they finished up the painting and she was smiling sweetly.


	13. Klayley Vacation

Klaymonth Day 16: Klayley Vacation

"Where are we going?" Hayley asked as she picked up Hope in her arms. Klaus was running around the place and packing bags. "Away from here! I cannot stand it!" he growled and Hayley showed her hybrid fangs at him as Hope whimpered in her arms. "Klaus don't play with me! You are not the only hybrid around this house, you know!" "But I also know who the strongest, hybrid, love is and I don't think that challenging me with a baby in your arms in the best approach." Klaus explained and showed her how Hope was trembling. Hope might have been the miracle baby but she was still just a baby and she could be just as scared as any other. Hayley sighed and put her child down on her carpet in the nursery.

She watched as Klaus packed. "What are you doing? Why are we running?" she asked, this time in a much gentler tone. She didn't want to upset him anymore than he was. "We are running right now because of something that I said earlier to the vampires. I promised them things that I shouldn't have promised. I promised them that I would get a law that they could feed off humans whenever they want." "Klaus, you did what? What about the peace we proposed? The Human Faction could ruin you! Don't underestimate them!" "I know, love which is why I planned this small vacation for us as Elijah will take care of the problem. Things are spiraling out of control again and I have no idea how to set them straight. The best thing we can do is get out of town for a while and relax." Klaus explained.

Hayley groaned and started packing too. "You infuriate me sometimes that all I can think about is breaking your neck. What the hell?" she asked and Klaus rolled his eyes, picking up Hope and getting her things in her own special bag. "This is like we have done something wrong and we're running from the cops or something." "Love, you just have to trust me when I say that we really need a timeout from this place and I know where we can go." "Where? Paris where you have all the modern and ancient art you can enjoy?" Hayley asked sarcastically with bitterness. "No, I was thinking of heading to Hawaii." Klaus said calmly and Hayley stopped dead in her tracks. "Hawaii? I've always wanted to go there. How did you know?" she asked and jumped into his arms, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Good! I am glad that you're happy about this because we are going to be staying there until Elijah can solve the problem. I don't want to deal with anything other than peace when I come back home." "What about Rebekah? Isn't she coming with us?" Hayley asked. "Why? Do you want her to come?" "I was just asking." "Hayley, I wanted this to be more of a vacation with just you, me and Hope, no other family members. Just the three of us." Hayley smiled. "So, you've been planning this vacation for quite some time. It's not a getaway." Klaus smirked and pretended like he had no idea what she was talking about. Hayley bit her lip and yelled out excitedly as she packed her bags and Klaus planted a soft kiss on her neck.

It was hard for Rebekah to let them go. Klaus quickly got the plane tickets they needed and headed out to the car. "I got us a private jet!" Klaus called out to Hayley as she hurried with some bags and Hope in her arms. "Are you serious? A private jet? Who do you think you are?" "The King of New Orleans, love and my family and I deserve such luxury. Stop complaining and enjoy this, sweetheart." Rebekah was standing in the doorway watching them a bit grumpy looking. "You could have taken me with you, you know!" she exclaimed and Hayley giggled as she got in the car like a teenager who was dying to escape from home and school. "Not a chance, sister! This is just something for Hayley, Hope and me. Enjoy your time here with Marcel and Elijah!" Klaus told her and Rebekah rolled her eyes again. The car started and Hayley waved goodbye at her best friend as Rebekah waved back, very much disappointed. "You know, you didn't have to be this mean to her. She could have come with us." Hayley told him and Klaus just smirked. "You just love making me feel bad, don't you, little wolf?" Hayley smirked back at him.

The plane ride was very tiring. For one thing, Klaus wasn't kidding when he said that they were going with a private jet. You couldn't get much private than this! There were people serving you with all kinds of drinks and food. Klaus couldn't refuse anything, especially when blood bags were on the menu. Hayley's mouth dropped. "Relax, love. They were compelled." Klaus explained to her, grinning from ear to ear when he saw the stupefied expression on her face. Hayley then raised her hand and ordered a blood bag as well. Hope was sitting in her baby seat and she was fast asleep.

"At least she's not afraid." Hayley mumbled as she rested her head on Klaus' chest. "She's our brave littlest wolf. She's a Mikaelson and Mikaelsons aren't afraid of anything. She gets it from me." Hayley gave him a dirty look and Klaus looked at her with amusement as Hayley laughed along with him and caressed his face gently. "I am so happy that we're doing this. We could really use a family vacation after everything that happened." "I couldn't agree with you more, my love. I want us to relax." Klaus put his arm around her.

The hotel Klaus had gotten when they reached Hawaii was really expensive and Hayley already knew that Klaus would go at extend for his family. Hope just couldn't wait to splash herself into the pool. "Wait for me, sweetie. You're too young to go into the pool alone." Hayley called out to her and Klaus chuckled. "Sweetheart, she's a hybrid. You are the one underestimating her now." Hayley rolled her eyes to the back of her head as she watched Hope carefully get into the water. Surprisingly, she started swimming. Hayley gaped at her as she swam perfectly in the pool. "What? What is this?" she asked and Klaus started laughing. "I guess Rebekah forgot to tell you that while she was away, she taught Hope how to swim, just in case she would need it." Hayley raised an eyebrow at him.

"And it just slipped our mind to tell me, right?" she asked and Klaus laughed again but stopped when he felt some force pushing him and before he knew it, he was joining Hope in the pool, without preparing himself first. He swam up and watched Hayley laugh at him without being able to stop. Klaus just looked at her, angrily as Hope splashed him with water. "You two think it's funny?" he asked as they both laughed. "Very." Hayley said.

The hotel room was very cozy and they finally reached it after a day enjoying themselves at the swimming pool and the shops around town during nighttime. Hope was absolutely exhausted so Hayley helped her get into her bed and covered her up. Then she went onto the balcony with her cellphone. Klaus came out onto the balcony after her. "What are you doing, little wolf?" he asked, politely and Hayley looked back at him, smiling. "I am just going to call Rebekah to let her know what we're doing. She must be worried." "Why would she be worried?" "Klaus, she had been raising Hope since she was first born. She deserves the chance to know what she's doing." Hayley responded and made the call. "Rebekah, hi!" Hayley exclaimed. "How's it going over there, Hayley? Are the three of you having fun?" The bitterness in her voice was gone so Hayley could sigh in relief that she was not upset with them going on vacation without her anymore.

"Yes, Klaus, Hope and I are great. Great family vacation for us. We really needed this. I just wanted to…" Klaus' lips were at her neck and he started kissing her. Hayley was lost for words for a few minutes. She could barely breathe. "Hayley, are you still there?" Rebekah asked and Hayley grunted, barely moaned as Klaus got to her soft spot. "Um…Rebekah…I…" she was breathing hard and Klaus was smiling as he kissed down her jaw line. "I will…call you back." She managed to say and she could hear Rebekah giggling from the other side. "Make sure you don't do it in front of Hope. Have fun, lovebirds!" She said and hung up. "Klaus, what are you doing? I was on the phone! Now Rebekah thinks we're doing God knows what!" Hayley complained and Klaus smiled.

"But I don't know what you mean, love. We are doing it!" Klaus said and then pressed his lips to hers and Hayley couldn't control her moaning as she kissed him back. "It is so like my sister to snoop around where it is none of her business." he whispered and pressed a soft and lingering kiss in between her breasts. Hayley took off her clothes on the balcony and Klaus followed her as they lay down, somewhere in the corner of the balcony where they were sure Hope couldn't see them. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Hayley asked breathlessly as Klaus caressed her thighs, not pulling his lips away from her body. "Sweetheart, I've been wanting this ever since we left the house." Klaus told her with a smile and she smiled back, running her hands through his hair as he kissed all parts of her body. "But Hope…" Hayley began and Klaus cut her off. "Hope is not stopping me from making love to you, little wolf. Any more excuses?" he said in a whisper and Hayley giggled silently as she pulled his lips back to hers.

They woke up the next morning, wrapped around one another, still on the cold balcony ground. They could hear the sea and the loud seagulls. "What time is it?" Hayley whispered once she felt Klaus stir. He stood up and walked into the room to find Hope still fast asleep beneath her covers. He sighed in relief. They made it and she hadn't bothered them. His night with Hayley wasn't any less exquisite as the last nights of passion they shared, despite being a bit uncomfortable in that corner on the balcony than they could ever be on a bed, sofa or even table. Hayley followed back inside after him and got under the covers of their warm bed, sighing with happiness when Klaus whispered. "Eight AM." And then he got under the covers and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her waist, providing more warmth for her. "I don't want to leave the hotel room. I just want to be in this bed here with you." Hayley whispered and Klaus smiled kissing her again. "As do I, love, but we have to live out our vacation."

And Klaus was right! After a good breakfast, they made their way to the sea, as they had promised Hope and the little girl splashed herself into it and started swimming before Hayley could even lay sunscreen on her or set down their towels on the sand. They were happy. Klaus could no longer wait either and got into the water after his daughter, almost scaring her with his speed. Hayley watched them from the beach with warmth in her heart. The two of them were amazing together and she wanted this moment to last forever. Just the three of them under the shinning sun and near the crystal and salty water. Klaus and Hope splashed each other with water, laughing until they got back to the sand and Hope yelled out, "Mommy!" "Hey, baby girl!" Hayley said and picked up Hope in her arms. "You have to come into the water." "Someone has to watch our stuff and make sure it's not stolen. You know how these beaches are." Klaus smirked and got closer to her. "And you know who I am, little wolf." Hayley sighed and said, "Klaus, we are not killing anyone." she said and Klaus made the crossing heart sign.

"Mommy!" Hope exclaimed and Hayley looked at her, smiling. "Why were you moaning so hard last night? Were you having a bad dream?" "What?" Hayley asked in a whisper and Hope thought hard. "I thought I heard you calling out daddy's name too. Many times." "Okay! Into the water! Last one in is a dwarf" Hayley exclaimed and Hope rushed there immediately. Klaus chuckled and Hayley glared at him. "I told you that we shouldn't be underestimating her." Hayley just rolled her eyes and Klaus kissed her, whispering, "It's not like you haven't enjoyed, last night, little wolf." Hayley super speeded them to the water and tackled Klaus, as she started splashing him with water for payback. Hope was laughing uncontrollably.


	14. AU Wedding

Klaymonth Day 17: AU Klayley Wedding

Rebekah was standing in a little cabin, looking over photos from the years that had passed. All the tragedies, all of them, all the happiness between her brother and Hayley led to this moment. A photo also showed Klaus, Hayley and Hope together, smiling, a happy family. The day that Klaus proposed, Rebekah freaked out! She never thought that Klaus would be as redeemable as to ask any woman to marry him. Hayley must be someone really special to him, inside of his heart. He had helped her find her own redemption and she had found his own redemption through Hope. Klaus had bought her a huge diamond ring which Hayley immediately accepted with a kiss. They had fallen in love and there was nothing stopping Hayley from wanting to spend the rest of her eternity with him, making Klaus happy.

His happiness after everything that happened in their family is all that mattered to Rebekah and she sighed, smiling as she set down the photo and looked at Hayley, who was sitting next to her, looking in the mirror. Rebekah had made her look absolutely beautiful. Her hair was up and the makeup was just outlining her natural beauty. "You look amazing." Rebekah said and tried to hold back tears. How could she not be happy after everything that happened? She had a family and a man who loved her. Hayley had what she has always been searching for. "I never expected this to turn out this way." Hayley whispered and Rebekah smiled, nodding. "I am his sister and I would have never expected him to propose to you. You must really be the one he's always been searching for if he went this far." "It's not that, Rebekah. I just never thought that we would ever be together." Hayley whispered and Rebekah went next to her. "And why not? You two are made for each other. It's crystal clear."

Hayley just sighed and said, "Klaus is Klaus. He doesn't do romance for long term and he most certainly doesn't get married." "Hayley, that was before Hope, before he met you. You don't know him for long as I do. He's been my brother for over a millennium and let me tell you that everything he's been wanting from day one is a family and you gave him just that. He really loves you and he wants to be with you, not to mention the jealousy he gets when he sees you speak to other men. He wants you to belong to him, as his wife because he loves you and he's scared that you might leave him, which is why he wants to bound himself to you and make you happy." Rebekah explained and that only brought tears to Hayley's eyes. Rebekah quickly handed her a napkin. "There is no crying on your wedding day and thank God that I was smart enough to get you waterproof mascara. You would have ruined my masterpiece."

Just as Hayley wiped her tears away, Hope entered the cabin. "Mommy, you look great! But why aren't you dressed up?" she giggled as she danced around in her maid of honor's dress. "Mommy is going to get her dress on in a minute." Hayley promised her and got up. She knew how much Hope wanted to see her mother in a wedding dress. It had always been her dream to attend a wedding and now, she was attending her own parents' wedding. "I'll get daddy!" Hope yelled out but Rebekah stopped her. "No, Hope. Your daddy is not allowed to see mommy until the wedding starts. It's tradition."

Hayley just rolled her eyes at Rebekah's traditions and looked over a sample of the invitations that have been sent out. People from all over Louisiana were coming to New Orleans to be at the wedding which was going to take place in the bayou, in a small chapel. It is how Hayley's parents would have wanted her to get married. Davina had made sure to tell Hayley that, after she made contact with them from the other side. Hayley was most grateful to the little witch for helping her hear something that her parents wanted to say to her. Honestly, she didn't think that her parents from the other side knew that she was going to marry Niklaus Mikaelson, the one worst enemy the werewolves have had since forever. She didn't think they knew that she was now a hybrid, but the wedding was happening right now.

The wedding gown was priceless. It cost a fortune and it was one of the most unique she had ever seen. "Nik thought that you might like to wear something that has never been worn before. The model and the texture is something you won't find anywhere else, I can guarantee." Rebekah was telling her as Hayley put the dress on. "Why would he do this for me?" Hayley asked in a whisper as Hope giggled. "Because he loves you, because you are his special someone who deserves a special dress." Rebekah explained with a sweet smile as she helped her soon to be sister in law put the dress on.

"I know that I've never said this before but I feel really lucky to have you as my best friend and now sister, Rebekah." Hayley told her and Rebekah immediately pulled her into a hug too. "I care about you as my own sister already; you're the best friend I've ever had. You're honest and pure. No friend of mine in the past has been that way towards me. Thanks for being my friend." Rebekah said to her. Hope started pulling on her mother's white dress. "Mommy, can I try it on?" "Sweetie, it won't fit you." "But yours is so much prettier than mine." Hope complained and crossed her arms over her chest with a stubborn look and Hayley hugged her. "Your bridesmaids' dress is much more beautiful. I promise you."

Rebekah was wiping away her tears as Hayley laughed. "You can't do this forever you know. You have to walk me down the aisle." Hayley told her and Rebekah smiled and nodded. She was wearing her own bridesmaids' dress which was very elegant and yellow. It suited her perfectly. "It's nothing. I wore this dress before at Prom in Mystic Falls. I'm kind of old school." "Not at all." Hope ran out of the cabin when she heard some noises and came back with Camille. "Hayley, you look beautiful!" Camille gave her a hug. "Thank you so much!" Hayley giggled. "I just wanted to let you know that everyone is ready for you to come out. Klaus is in his tux and…he can't wait to be with you again." Hayley nodded and grabbed Rebekah's arm as they all walked out of the cabin. It was time!

The white carpet led to a small chapel built right in the heart of the bayou. It was built by Klaus so werewolves could have a sense of peace. It is in that place that they decided to tie their bonds forever. Camille put on Hayley's veil and led Hope quickly back to the chapel where everyone was waiting for the bride. "So who else is a maid of honor?" Rebekah whispered as they walked on the carpet and Hayley smiled. "You, Hope and Cami. But don't you worry. You're the Lead maid of honor today." Rebekah smiled when she heard that and continued to walk with Hayley by her side and then they ended up in front of the church. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Rebekah asked and Hayley nodded. "Sure."

The chapel was so beautiful on the inside. Klaus had never been baptized so it was pretty amazing that they were allowed to get married in a chapel. Hayley walked down the aisle and looked around to see everyone standing on both sides. All the people in New Orleans were there including werewolves, vampires and witches. Klaus had to choose who his best man would be so he chose Marcel instead of Elijah. The priest was waiting. This one kind of reminded Hayley of Father Kieran but she pushed him out of her mind. She didn't want to mention him ever again, especially when Cami was around. It would break her too much to remember how he suffered until he reached death. Klaus was standing near the priest, looking tall and very handsome in his black tux. He looked like the King he is and right next to him stood Marcel, wearing his own tux, smiling at Rebekah as she held Hayley by the arm. Rebekah passed Hayley to Klaus and Klaus took her hand gently, rising her next to him and the priest.

They were both smiling at one another as they looked at each other in the eyes. They were ready to take this step. Camille, Rebekah and Hope took their places behind Hayley as Marcel stood behind Klaus. Elijah made his way to stand on Klaus' side as well, saying that he was the brother nonetheless. The priest looked at them all before beginning his speech.

_"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. As Niklaus and Hayley take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that are known in the hearts of all God's children! And may Niklaus and Hayley both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories." _Hayley whispered so softly, "I love you." to Klaus at that moment which only made his smile bigger and he wanted to kiss her right there and right then but he knew he had to wait until the priest was finished and he would wait to have her forever after.

"_An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Hayley and Niklaus, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen heard or touched."_ Hayley was really touched at the priest's wonderful words about marriage and he was right. She was the one who accepted both Klaus' strong and weak points.

It's why she loved him. She was never looking to change him. She loved him for the person that he was, good and bad. _ "For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. Let us pray!" _the priest declared and everyone in the small chapel lowered their heads and prayed for the new couple. "Who has the rings?" the priest asked and at that moment, Hope appeared with them in her hands, smiling at her parents. Klaus took his ring for Hayley, also something genuine he thought of buying as Hayley took out her ring for Klaus.

"_At this time, I'll ask you, Niklaus, and you, Hayley, to face each other and look in each other's eyes!"_ Klaus and Hayley looked into each other's eyes, still holding the rings in their hands. Then the priest turned towards Klaus first. "_Niklaus, will you take Hayley to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" _Rebekah cleared her throat and Hayley could only imagine why. Klaus was not known to be very faithful but as he looked into her eyes with his own crystal clear ones, she knew that he would cherish her forever and never hurt her because she is the one who brought their family together and brought him the happiness and redemption he wanted and needed. She was the one for him and they would always be soulmates as people call them. Klaus cleared his throat as he looked into Hayley's eyes and spoke loudly, "I will!" making her smile. He then slid his ring for her on her finger and Hayley looked at it dearly.

The priest nodded and then he turned towards Hayley who was just as emotional about this was Klaus was. She never really committed to anything before and she had never given her heart fully to someone. She was afraid that Klaus might break it, but at this moment, the love in his eyes was enough to convince her that he would never do that to her. The priest asked her, _"Hayley, will you take Niklaus to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" _Tears welled up into Hayley's eyes as she looked at Klaus. "I will." she finally said loudly and slid her own ring for Klaus on his finger, and the priest immediately said, _"By the power vested in me by the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." _

Hayley gasped as Klaus pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly and then the kiss turned passionate in front of everyone. Hayley wrapped her hands around his neck as Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist. Hayley was starting to blush. They didn't usually kiss in front of this many people before. She was very embarrassed especially when she heard Hope giggling near Rebekah. Finally Klaus pulled away from her but kept his forehead touching hers and his arms around her as Hayley's hands slid to his cheeks. "My love, my wife." he whispered and Hayley smiled whispering, "I am yours forever." This also made Klaus grin.

The newlyweds stepped outside of the chapel and Hayley hurried with the bouquet of flowers that she was ready to throw behind her to the many unwed ladies waiting. "Ready? Go!" Hayley exclaimed and threw the bouquet back as hard as she could. She turned around and she couldn't believe the girl who caught it. "Rebekah?" she asked and giggled. Rebekah shrugged with a smile and looked at Marcel who panicked and turned to look towards Klaus. "She's never going to let this go until I propose to her, you know." Marcel told him and Klaus shrugged. "Then you better hop to it, Marcellus and find a nice diamond ring to put on her finger. If I know Rebekah, by the time Hayley and I come back from our honeymoon, the two of you will already be wed."

Marcel looked at him with a shocked expression as Klaus was still laughing at his face. Hayley came over to him and held his hand. "I am ready! Where are we going?" Hayley asked and Klaus put down his drink. "What's the rush, sweetheart? We just got married." "Yes! And the honeymoon is supposed to be right after you wed! I love you and I want forever to be with you, for always!" Hayley told him and this touched his hardcore hybrid heart. He took her into his arms and said, "Whatever my wife wishes." "Okay, husband!" Hayley responded and Klaus kissed her passionately again. They were the happiest people on Earth at that moment.

Rebekah, Elijah, Marcel, Camille, Davina and Hope watched as Klaus and Hayley made the announcement that they would be leaving for their honeymoon at that moment. "Just imagine! A month with just the two of us!" Hayley exclaimed, laughing in Klaus' arms. "I want to come too!" Hope said with a frown and Klaus pulled her into his arms. "No you can't, princess. This is a trip for your mommy and daddy alone, I'm afraid. Auntie Bekah will take good care of you while we're gone." "Okay, I'll miss you." Hope said and kissed her father's cheek and then jumped into Hayley's arms using her super speed. "Hey, baby girl. Don't be upset. You won't have mommy and daddy around for a month to tell you what to do. How does that sound?" Hayley asked with a smirk. "Perfect!" Hope squealed and hugged her mother. They said goodbye to their dearest people and headed on the road.

"Free at last!" Klaus sighed as they drove out of New Orleans. "Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" Hayley asked, a bit outraged by what was happening. "Yes, I will, little wolf. As soon as we get on that jet." Klaus responded and Hayley gaped at him. "Klaus, where are we going? With a private jet? Are you insane?" "Only the best for my wife." Klaus kissed her hand as he drove. Hayley was still in her wedding dress. She hadn't felt like changing at all, but she did take the veil down. Klaus was still in his suit. As if reading her mind, Klaus said, "We will have spare clothes waiting for us on the jet so we'll get to change, love." "Where are we going?" Hayley asked this time, more annoyed. "Europe." "Where in Europe? Be specific!" Klaus smirked as he looked at her. "You'll see, little wolf."


	15. AU Honeymoon

Klaymonth Day 18: AU Honeymoon

It was one of the many places that he loved, the places that inspired him greatly for his art. "Paris." Hayley whispered as she watched from inside the jet as they landed. "I should have known." she mumbled afterwards and Klaus kissed her cheek. "I hope you like the surprise." "Yeah, I do! It's just that I never expected this; forgive me for being so surprised. I was expecting we would go somewhere more tropical."

Klaus looked at her disappointed face and he stood up. "Where are you going?" Hayley asked. "I am going to ask the driver to take us to Hawaii." Klaus responded and Hayley bolted after him. "No! Please, we've already been there with Hope. Hey, come on! I'm sorry I'm being so difficult. It's fine if we stay here." "Don't apologize, love. I just want you to be comfortable and happy." "I am happy here, it's fine. Please, let's just stay here." Hayley said and Klaus smirked. "Alright, as you wish my wife."

Hayley grinned as he called her that. It was something she loved to be called. Wife and husband. They were finally able to call one another that way. Hayley knew since she got pregnant with Hope that they would be connected for life but she never expected them to be connected this way. Hayley sat back down and looked over a photo of her and Hope when she was just one year old. It was the taken the day after she came back to them. Klaus smiled as he watched her.

The jet stopped at the airport and Klaus grabbed all the bags, telling Hayley that they've arrived. The two made their way to the hotel they were staying in and as Klaus made reservations, Hayley couldn't believe that they would spend their honeymoon in such an amazing place. She absolutely adored it. This place was even more luxurious than the Hawaiian hotel they stayed in with Hope on their last vacation. She made sure to tell Klaus that as they made their way up the stairs to the…presidential suite! "No! I cannot believe that you did this." Hayley said and covered her mouth at how huge the room was. What room? A huge apartment! "We're staying here for a month?" Hayley asked and Klaus grinned, nodding. Hayley jumped into Klaus' arms, making his drop the bags on the floor and laugh along with her as she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. "I am happy!" she declared and Klaus nodded. "I knew you would be, little wolf."

A bath was something she really needed and she made her way to the huge bathroom. "Oh, I am so going to like it here!" Hayley giggled as she stepped inside and closed the door after her, taking off all of her clothes and stepping into the tub, turning on warm water. Once the tub was filled with warm almost really hot water, she stayed like that inside of it. Then she dived and wet her hair and her face so she would be fully under water. She felt like she was in Pretty Woman. The fact that Klaus would do all of this for her was so unlike him but she knew that he loved her more than anything. "Hayley, I think that we…" Klaus entered the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks and gasped as he saw the wonder in front of his eyes.

Hayley was absolutely naked in a bathtub with just water, washing herself with her eyes closed. "I…we…um…" Klaus began as he watched her body and her gorgeous face. Hayley finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "Something you want to say, Klaus or are you more focused on your desire to join me in here?" Hayley asked seductively, knowing the effect she had on him.

Klaus smirked and took off all of his clothes, getting in the huge bathtub with her. He put his hands on her thighs and Hayley eyed him suspiciously. "Klaus, come on, not here." She said but still moaned at his touch. "What am I doing?" he asked her in a whisper as he got closer and kissed her shoulder. She ended up on his lap and rested her head against his chest. "Alone, at last! I can assure you, little wolf, I would have never resisted another minute next to Rebekah and you know I love my daughter, but I feel like I need some time away from her too." Klaus told her in a whisper and Hayley nodded, closing her eyes. "I know what you mean. But you shouldn't worry now. It's just the two of us now." Hayley kissed his soft lips and he turned the kiss passionately minutes later. "Love, I won't be able to keep my promise much longer. If you keep turning me on, it will happen right here, right now." Hayley smiled and knew what he was talking about. She knew that he couldn't wait to feel her again but she didn't want to rush things. They just got there and she wanted to be with him and relax for a couple of hours. "Tonight, I promise." Hayley whispered against his lips and Klaus nodded, smugly.

Exploring Paris was one of the things they've always wanted to do. And Klaus wanted more than anything to visit the art galleries he loved. "You don't have to come with me, love. I know that art doesn't interest you much." Klaus whispered in Hayley's ear as they stopped in front of an art museum. Hayley smiled and shook her head. "Nonsense! I am dying to see the Mona Lisa." Before Klaus came barging into her life, art had meant nothing to her, just a waste of time for people who were miserable or who were living a miserable life, which used to be her case but still didn't want to get involved. When she met Klaus, things changed. When he told her that night about himself, and why he painted, she began to understand art for the first time in her life. He helped her understand and now, she found herself more and more attracted to it, as she felt attracted to Klaus. "Are you sure? I don't want to force you to do things you don't want to do, sweetheart." Klaus whispered in her ear. "I am sure. Let's go in. I also don't want to stop you from doing and seeing things you like. I want you to be happy." "You make me happy." Klaus told her and Hayley lay her head on his shoulder and they entered the museum.

Nothing stopped them from spending some quality time in a beautiful museum and Hayley actually enjoyed herself. "Are you happy, little wolf?" It must have been the thousandth time that he had asked her that. They walked out of the museum slowly and she stopped, pulling him to her and massaged his shoulders. "What's bothering you?" she asked in a whisper. "Hayley…" "No! Tell me! I am your wife!" she told him and he smiled at that. "That is what I want to hear, little wolf. I love you, but I've also loved my siblings equally once and they turned their backs on me. I don't want a repeat with you. I don't want to do anything that will make me lose you, Hayley." He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, letting his forehead rest on hers. "I don't know what I would do without you, love." Hayley smiled up at him and caressed his face over his stubble, letting it graze her fingers. "Nothing is ever going to change the way I feel about you, Klaus. Why don't you just let yourself love without another care in the world? This is why every couple has a honeymoon after the wedding. So we can relax and be happy together." "Imagine if Hope were here." Klaus whispered with a grin. Hayley rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I am glad that we have a month to ourselves, because this really is the last one we will have with just the two of us. Our family is…" "Especially Hope and Rebekah. They are the ones who apply a pressure on us I will never understand." Klaus said and Hayley groaned. "Don't remind me." They looked at each other for a long while and Hayley ran her hand up and down his chest. "Let's make our time here worthwhile."

They grinned and ended up kissing each other passionately back in the hotel. He took off all of her clothes and she took off his, as they ended up in bed with Klaus kissing her neck and on top of her. Hayley was smiling like crazy and was about to make her move when the phone began ringing.

"Ignore it." Klaus whispered and kissed her softly again and Hayley responded to the kiss. The call ended but before Klaus and Hayley could get in their passion, it started ringing again. "Oh, God! I can't take this anymore! I'll get it." Hayley exclaimed and tried to get Klaus off of her. "Come on!" Klaus groaned. "Just a minute. Let me end this." Hayley whispered and kissed him again peacefully as the phone kept ringing. "I promise I'll be all yours afterwards." Hayley told him and reached the phone. She groaned too when she saw who was calling. "Hi, Rebekah!" Klaus rolled his eyes when he heard her voice.

"_I hope I haven't interrupted anything! Are you lot okay?"_ Rebekah asked and Hayley could pretty much hear Hope's voice there too. "We're fine, Rebekah! It's just wonderful here in Paris." _"The reason I called is because of course I wanted to check up on you, but Hope is also wondering when you're coming back."_ "What are you talking about? We just got here." "_I know but she misses you terribly. I don't know what I should do, Hayley!"_ Rebekah said and it was almost like a begging tone. "Tell her that we will try to shorten this vacation period but come on, Rebekah! This is our honeymoon!" _"I know! I've been telling her that but she won't listen to me."_ Hayley looked over at Klaus who was almost dying of annoyances. "Rebekah, I am actually in the middle of something now so I can't talk anymore. Tell Hope that we love her and that we will be home soon." _"Okay! I hope you checked out the intimate undergarments that I bought you, perfect for your little alone time with my brother."_ "Rebekah…!" Hayley hissed as Klaus barked up a laugh. _"Okay, I am done talking! Send Nik my regards!"_ "Bye, Rebekah!" she hissed and ended the call.

"Can't she let me spend at least one minute with my new wife?" Klaus asked, annoyed as he pulled Hayley on the bed and into his arms with her giggling. "How is Hope?" Klaus asked and Hayley smiled. "We don't have to worry about her now. She's fine. I am sure of it." she whispered seductively and then made a move to pull down his pants as he popped her bra open. "Where were we?" he asked and she lay on top of him, kissing him passionately. "This should be a night to remember. And this time, I get to be in control." Hayley whispered to him as they kissed and he did let her have the control this time. They made love for many hours and only collapsed next to one another when they reached morning. "That was one of the most exquisite nights of my life, little wolf. I love you." Klaus whispered once they were done and he was wrapped around her. "I love you too, Klaus. For always and forever, as you like it."

They fell asleep next to one another and Hayley was able to open her eyes first, watching him sleep peacefully. How wonderful for hem that they were going to spend about thirty nights as last night? Last night was magical for her and she wanted this honeymoon to last as much as possible. She looked at Klaus who was sleeping peacefully next to her. She had never seen him like this. He was so sweet and peaceful and not the deadly and monster Original Hybrid everyone else thought he was.

She knew him better than he knew himself and she loved him with all his qualities and flaws. She was broken and he was able to heal her, even though he was even more broken than her. Together, they created something that changed their lives forever and made their lives better, falling in love with one another. "Do you like the view, little wolf?" Klaus murmured without opening his eyes and Hayley quickly snapped hers shut. She was embarrassed and she had to give him some credit for scaring her like hell.

"Come on, love. Open those pretty little eyes for me now." Klaus whispered as he got closer to her and Hayley smiled. She looked into his eyes as he kissed her lips and whispered, "What did you think about last night?" "Amazing." Hayley whispered with a grin. "We could have more if you like. All you have to do is ask." "Don't be so full of yourself, God damn it, Klaus!" Hayley exclaimed while he tickled her in her weak spot, trying to get her to forget how upset she was with him. She then cupped his cheeks and said, "I don't want you to have any doubts about me loving you because you know deep down that I do love you more than anyone else in this world. You are the only one for me, Klaus. I found my soulmate."

Klaus grinned back and kissed her again, putting his hands on her waist and then running them down to her thighs, trying to make her feel something, more passion. "I found my soulmate in you, little wolf. Always and forever as one, fighters both of us, fighting for love and family." "And I have all that thanks to you. Now, let's enjoy our honeymoon." "I like the sound of that." Klaus responded with a grin.


	16. When You Know Who You Love

Klaus + Hayley: When You Know Who You Love

"Marcellus!" Klaus greeted him with a smile as he took a seat at Rousseau's next to him. They hugged just like old time, old buddies. Camille came over immediately and handed them some drinks. It had been rough for them all. Ever since they have defeated Esther and Mikael, things were cooling down in New Orleans and people felt like they were safe again. Marcel gulped down his drink and looked over at Klaus who had a genuine smile on his face. "What?" he asked and Klaus shook his head. "I have my daughter back. I couldn't be any happier. I have everything I ever wanted."

It was pleasing to talk about Hope like that. Hayley had been hurting pretty bad as a hybrid and as soon as the enemy was defeated, Klaus called Rebekah and asked her to come home with Hope. Hayley had been crying and hugging her daughter out of happiness almost the entire night. Klaus couldn't blame her. They truly missed her. "It must be nice to have her back, huh?" Marcel asked Klaus and he sighed, nodding. "There is nothing I could want more than that." His response was short.

Marcel was the one who noticed this change in Klaus. He was relaxed and happy for the first time in a long time. "What is going on with you and Cami? Months ago, you two were sleeping together and now, you barely eye each other anymore?" He touched his soft spot and Marcel drank some more of his beer. "We're not together anymore." "Is it because of Rebekah?" "Look, why do you care? Don't you have some problems of your own that you need to sort out?" He was pissed that Klaus would question him about his love life like that, especially when it was not going well.

"Fine. It's true. I haven't been the same since Rebekah left and when I saw her come back…I…I felt alive again, like I had found what I've always been looking for. Rebekah and Davina are the women I care most about in this world. I don't know what I would do without them." Klaus took another swig of his drink. "And Cami?" "Cami was pissed for a while but she understands now what I feel for Rebekah. I love her and that will never change. No matter how much I try to replace her with others, there isn't anyone like her. I can feel it when she listens to me. I understand her. She gets me better than anyone else and she cares for me. No matter how much I try to find someone to replace her, to find someone that is better than me and Rebekah, like Cami, I can't love them the same way. You love your soulmate."

Incidentally, they started talking about the women in their lives instead of the business they wanted. Marcel had begun to explain to him the way he feels about his own sister. The way he described her in words, was something that Klaus was never able to do with women. He kept the things he desired and liked about them deep inside. The people he truly cared about, he avoided them because he was afraid of getting his heart broken. He was afraid of being rejected, like he had been so many times before. When he thought about women, his mind turned to Hayley. They had so many things in common and she was a hybrid now. She had different senses. He had helped her through it all and during their training; they had become too close for their own good.

"You're not going to solve it like this, you know." Marcel told Klaus and snapped him out of his thoughts. "Solve what?" Klaus asked. "You know what, buddy. What you and Hayley have. You can't ignore it and you can't push it away like this, with drinking." What Marcel was saying was true, not that Klaus would ever admit it. He had been noticing the tension between him and Hayley all along and he kept telling Klaus to go for it and not waste an opportunity but Klaus was tired of being this selfish towards his brother. He knew what Hayley meant to Elijah. He couldn't take her away from him like this.

"Why do you do it? Why do you try to get rid of your feelings for her? You know you have them inside of you." Marcel was saying and Klaus was rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't understand." "I am your best friend. I surely can understand." "My brother." Klaus finally whispered and Marcel finally understood. "You are worried about Elijah now? Since when?" "Since I changed my perspective of things in life. I used to believe that I can have everything I want when I want it, but I can't. I must settle with the most I have. I have my daughter and I have a kingdom, my home and my family. It's enough for me." Marcel argued right back. "It's never enough for a King who doesn't have a Queen." Klaus looked at him for a moment and whispered, "Even if I could have her, she would never want to be with me."

"And why wouldn't she want to be with you? That dance you shared with her. That meant nothing to you? You shared a dance with her. She accepted and refused to dance with Elijah when she had the chance. I saw it, Klaus. What do you think that means? What do you think she wants?" "I refuse to let my heart get broken again, Marcellus. I've given up on love." "You haven' given up on your love for Hope and you mustn't give up on what you feel for Hayley." "You think I should…?" Klaus began wondering as Camille came back with more drinks. "Yes, you should." Marcel convinced him. At that moment, Klaus stood up from the chair, grabbed his jacket and headed out of the bar. Marcel grinned as he watched him from the inside. "Atta boy!" he exclaimed. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw a missed call from Rebekah and smiled, deciding to call the love of life back.

Hayley had just gotten out of the restaurant with Elijah. She was feeling a hole deep inside of her heart whenever she looked at him. Maybe because she felt guilty that she wasn't feeling what he was feeling? Maybe it was because there was only one other person she would rather be with, enjoying her night. "Hayley, are you alright?" Elijah asked in a whisper and Hayley looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Yes, I am fine." when she actually wasn't. Elijah moved over to her with a smile and tried to kiss her but she pulled away. She had no idea what was wrong with her. Why couldn't she be grateful that Elijah had given her the things that she needed? She needed him maybe…but what if she wanted someone else?

He moved to put his jacket around her into his cold night but she took it off and gave it back to him. "Elijah, I think that it is time we have a talk." He knew that tone in her voice. It was something serious, something that he just couldn't ignore. He put his hands in his pocket, waiting for the worst. "What is it?" he asked. "I know that we have…I don't even know if this is what I would call having a relationship but…we did have something, Elijah." "Hayley, this has been our first date alone." "I know that and I liked it but…it also put some things in perspective. I don't think that we mash well together." She finally told him and he frowned. "And why not? Hayley if this is about Niklaus…" "No. I mean, yes. No!" She didn't know for sure if it was about him but she hadn't been able to take her mind off of him.

_Klaus moved swiftly and took her hand in his without even asking, pulling her swiftly onto the dance floor, leaving Hayley with a giggle. "What was that for?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he smirked. "Just something to take your mind off of things, something to help you relax. What better way than to share a dance with none other than Niklaus Mikaelson?" he asked with a smirk which made her giggle again. He liked her laughter very much. He enjoyed seeing her laugh and enjoy each other's company. Klaus could see that Elijah was feeling comfortable in the distance with Cami of all people. They were having fun as well, laughing and conversing. Hayley looked Klaus' way and smiled when she saw that Elijah was really happy for the first time in a long time. Klaus sighed and pulled her chin back with his fingers so she would look at him only. It made her smile and rest her head on his shoulder as he brushed his lips over her neck. "I won't let you go, little wolf." He had whispered to her. _

The memory faded as Hayley looked into Elijah's eyes. "I know how close you've been getting with Cami lately and…" "Hayley, I did nothing…" "I know you didn't and that's the point. You did nothing. You didn't make a move on her or anything because of me, because you thought of our still unresolved relationship. Elijah, I thought at the beginning that we had something special to discover and we couldn't exploit it because of different reasons like me being pregnant with another man's child and Klaus standing in our way of happiness…but now we had the chance to exploit our relationship…and we still couldn't with good reason. Why can't we? There is nothing standing in our way anymore. Why hasn't our relationship gone somewhere? Perhaps because it's just not meant to be."

Hayley had been thinking about this really hard and she could see the guilt on Elijah's face. Little did she know that a few streets across from them was Klaus, listening in on their conversation. He didn't know if he should go over or just remain there and listen to more. "The bottom line is if we were meant to be together, our relationship would have gone somewhere but it never did. And I don't want to keep you in place like this for the rest of your eternity, Elijah. Go to Cami and ask her out. This should have been your date with her. You could try it. You never know. You two have a lot of things in common and you can exploit your relationship. You've been my friend for a long time. Let's not ruin that by holding onto this any longer." Elijah suddenly smiled a little and nodded, stepping forward and kissing her forehead gently. "You deserve to be happy, Hayley, with whoever it may be. But I think we both know who you've fallen in love with. My brother, Niklaus." He told her and caressed her cheek gently before whispering, "Goodbye…and I hope we can stay friends." Hayley was shocked by his words but then she smiled back. "Of course we will. Always and forever."

She stood there for a while, thinking about what she had done when she felt him with her hybrid senses and turned around. "Hey!" Hayley exclaimed with a smile on her face. Klaus was still looking at her a little surprised and she had no idea that he had been listening to the entire break up of her with his brother. "Hey." He whispered back. She bit her lip as she went closer to him and he took off his jacket and put it around her with a smirk on his face as she giggled. "Look who's trying to be a gentleman. You don't have to try to act like Elijah, you know. Be yourself around me." What she said meant a lot to him. "What do you say, little wolf? Do you really have feelings for me?" he asked with a grin on his face and before Hayley could respond, he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

From a passionate and lustful kiss, it turned soft, warm and meaningful for them both. Hayley suddenly realized that he must have been listening in on her conversation with Elijah. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his and whispered, "I think you already know the answer to that." "Come back to Rousseau's to have a drink with me." Klaus offered. "Now? In the middle of the night. Klaus, I've had to deal with so much right now and Hope is home and I want to…" "Just one drink, little wolf. I won't ask for more." "Klaus, you know what happened the last time we got drunk together." He just grinned as he held her in his arms and brushed his lips against her neck. "It wouldn't be a shame if it happened again, love." Hayley giggled and whispered back seductively, "One drink, that's it." "The Queen has ordered." Klaus said, scooping her up in his arms, making her giggle at his embrace and kissed his soft lips. Hayley now knew with whom she belonged with and Klaus realized that everything Marcel had told him about true love is real.


	17. The Birds and The Bees

Klaus + Hayley + Hope: The Birds and the Bees

Happy, as usual, Hope Mikaelson took a seat on his bed and watched as he looked over some documents about the city he was running. Her father was always busy and her mother was always out with the Crescent Werewolves, trying to help them. It has been a couple of years since Rebekah brought her back to New Orleans and she still didn't know a lot of things. She has been watching television a lot and she came across a joke that everyone seemed to get but her.

Klaus looked over at his daughter with a smile on his face. "Hello, sweetheart! How are you today?" He didn't like anyone to disturb him during his quiet time, not even Hayley but he made an exception for Hope, seeing as how she was still getting used to this new life. She was still small but very smart. "Dad, can I ask you a question?" she finally asked him without answering his own question. Klaus chuckled. "You just asked it, sweetheart." Hope looked from the bed very serious at him. "Where do babies come from?" she asked and grinned wildly for some reason. He grunted and dropped some papers on the floor when he heard that. This was one question that he wasn't expecting.

At that moment, Hayley stepped into the room, even though she knew that Klaus didn't like to be disturbed at this hour. He was a King and he at least tried to be a good one by taking care of the city's problems. He didn't have much time to spend with his daughter or his own Queen. "Baby girl! What are you doing in here?" she asked Hope and her little girl jumped into her arms and hugged her. Hayley took her and the two of them sat down on the bed as Klaus watched them.

"I was just asking Daddy where babies come from." Hayley coughed a laugh when she heard that and looked over at Klaus with a sexy smirk on her face. "Well, go on then…Daddy. Explain to your little princess where babies come from." She could actually see his pants constricting as Hayley unintentionally made sexual movements that Hope could not understand but Klaus could. He tried to act normal and stood up from the chair and went over to her. "Sweetheart, that question can be answered only at the right time. Now…it's not the right time." "And why not?" Hope was stubborn.

She was just as stubborn as her mother was. "Go ahead now, Klaus. Tell her all about the birds and the bees. She has a right to know." Klaus ran a hand through his hair and sat down next to Hayley. "Well, you see, sweetheart, every girl such as yourself…when she is older…like your mother…" Hayley was already trying hard not to laugh when she saw the look on Klaus' face. The poor thing. He was trying. He really was. She knew this day would come. "Every girl when she gets old as your mother…has a special…egg inside of her." Hope frowned. "Like a…Easter Egg?" she asked suddenly with a grin. Klaus shook his head and mumbled, "No, love. Smaller. Much smaller."

"When two people fall in love…like your mother and I did…normally…" "Wait! So you and Mom were not normal?" "Well…we weren't exactly…Just let me finish!" "Okay." "Well, when two people are sexually…" Hayley stopped him before he could go any further. "Hope, what your father is trying to say is that when two people fall in love, there comes a time when they want to show it. It's…a way of expressing it…and sometimes, a baby pops out of it." Hope nodded. "I get that, but how are babies formed? That is what I want to know." Klaus cursed slowly under his breath and said, "Normally, the woman has this egg inside of her, like you said, an Easter egg…only much smaller. And the man has a…a snake." Hayley's eyes widened as she looked at Klaus in shock. How could he say something like that? "You mean like the penis? I know that! I saw on television!" "WHAT?" Hayley and Klaus both exclaimed.

"Relax, it was nothing too serious. So, what happens next, daddy?" Hope asked and Klaus finally said what he needed to say. "When two people express their…love…the man produces something with the…snake and it gets to your mother's little egg." Hayley gasped. "Little? I can say the same thing about you, Mr. Little Wiener!" Hope's eyes widened this time at her mother's words as Hayley straightened up and got off the bed to face Klaus, eye to eye. Klaus looked amused. "What are you getting all riled up about, sweetheart? You were exquisite but…" "But what? You claim that you actually have an idea of my so called little egg inside of me? Your little wiener couldn't actually take a challenge!"

Hayley's outburst was surprising and Hope couldn't help but record her parents' conversation. "Do you want to know what I think? I think that you make women hover over you, thinking that you are some goody…but I know best. I have had a little taste when we brought this child into the world remember? All I can remember is you laying the charm on thick and when I was ready to savor everything…well, every woman expects you to throw some of those pleasurable darts…and I wanted those darts as well, when in the end, all I got was overcooked spaghetti! Weak and lame!" Hope covered her mouth. Was her mother talking about her father's penis? This was recording would be so good to hear.

Klaus looked outraged all of a sudden and grabbed Hayley by the waist, whispering, "I really doubt they were spaghetti but if you say so, love, I will not argue. That just happens to prove that something must have been wrong with those meatballs you were serving me. The other women didn't seem to complain in my past about my darts." Hayley smirked. "Well, maybe not to your face! And I happen to serve some of the best meatballs around, my King." "I don't remember, little wolf. I happen to find them quite…rigid." Well, we'll just see about that won't we?

Before Hope could say anything else, her parents began kissing and they were ripping each other's clothes off right in front of her. "Oh, for the love of God! Get a room!" she yelled out but they didn't hear her. She stood there for a while, watching her father devour her mother's neck and leaving her only in her black bra and underwear while he took his shirt off, leaving his muscles and bird tattoo in plain view. Hope ended the recording with her eyes wide. She couldn't move from there even though she knew that her parents were being inappropriate.

Finally, Hayley and Klaus pulled away from their kiss and they turned their heads to look over at a stunned Hope. "You were saying something, sweetheart?" Klaus asked and Hope giggled. "Oh nothing! You know, Rebekah was right. You two definitely have some great sexual tension. I guess you needed this after all the hard work you've done, dad. Great explanation of how babies are made. And for the record, I've always known but I heard on television that you get a good laugh when you ask your parents to explain. I just needed to see you squirm a little. It was epic." Hope giggled and Klaus was shocked.

She had it all on tape and left the room, yelling "Rebekah!" She knew that Elijah and Rebekah would get a good laugh when they hear Hayley and Klaus talking about their "meatballs", "Snakes", "darts" and "Overcooked spaghetti"

Klaus tried to get out of bed but Hayley would let him and she had that mischievous smile on her face. "Love, what are you…?" She captured his lips in hers before she could protest and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You barely have time for us…for me especially. You are getting a time out from all this business." Klaus smiled down at his wife and caressed her face, kissing her gently. "I'm all yours." He whispered and they began kissing one another again as Hayley pulled off his pants and he unfastened her bra, as well as taking her underwear off. They were so into their passion, they barely heard the laughs of Rebekah, Elijah and Hope coming from the living room.


	18. Comforting The Man

Klaus + Hayley: Comforting the Man

It has been three months since Hope was taken away by Rebekah, out of this cruel world that people lived in. Hayley had done nothing in the meantime and did her best to avoid everyone in the house, especially Elijah and Klaus. They all felt like strangers now, like their one hope at reuniting their family was lost. She was the one who was lost. Hayley had never felt more pain in her heart since the day her adoptive parents kicked her out of her home. She had never felt this way even when Klaus threatened to kill her and their baby the night that he found out. Never ever, had she ever felt this grief.

She had been sitting in her room, all cooped up, looking over the nursery, like it was a sacred place for her. It was her safe place, a place where she could go to and realize that she was still the same person as she had been before. Once she left the nursery, she could remember that nothing would ever be the same again. She was no longer the strong and beautiful Werewolf Queen everyone made her out to be. She became a monster, a hybrid. She became someone disrespected in the supernatural world.

Her room was filling with things that hadn't been touched, except the mirror, in which Hayley would usually stand there and look at her hybrid teeth grow and then go back to normal. She figured out how to control them, but that also took a while. Elijah had tried a couple of times to reach out to her but she rejected him. She felt like whatever it had been between them had been only in her imagination, only in a dream or something that happened once upon a time. She told him that she didn't need any help, when in fact she did. She needed to be with two people: Hope…and her father.

She and Klaus had barely spoken since the night Rebekah took Hope away. They had talked briefly and then he had departed. She would watch him at night occasionally. She would go to bed, and immediately wake up when she heard the door open and slam shut, because she knew it was him. She got up and went to check up on him, noticing how he was drenched in alcohol and he reeked of women. He was so drunk, he could barely walk. Her look hardened when she thought about him drinking through the night and finding his comfort in other women's arms or rather their beds. She had had enough experience with Genevieve when she was pregnant with Hope. She didn't need a repeat.

Hayley thought that he would at least acknowledge that she was there but he wouldn't. He would just ignore her and go to him room to take a shower and get the smell out before Elijah would start giving him lectures. She would wait outside his room and listen to the water running down on him. Then as he would get out, she would instantly leave, not bearing to look at him in the eyes and say something to him, even though that was what she wanted. He was grieving their lost daughter, even though they both knew that she would be back to them soon. She wasn't lost. She was with Rebekah. That was natural because she was grieving too, but she was hoping that he would at least try to speak with her.

One night, she waited for him at the top of the stairs for him to return from his drinking night. He came in all grumbled up as usual and had trouble closing the door. Heck, he even had trouble standing on his feet. Before he could fall, Hayley speeded to him and grabbed him before his body could touch the ground. His gorgeous and blue eyes looked up into her own hazel ones. "What are you doing?" Hayley asked in a whisper as she slid a hand through her long tangled hair and got him on his feet. He put his arm around her shoulder with another grumble and she held him in place. She felt really sorry for him all of a sudden, even though that she wanted to point out that his attitude towards the situation was not acceptable and it was upsetting her a lot, because she had more problems on her mind than him. They had barely had a normal conversation for three months now. It reminded Hayley of the three months they had spent alone in Governor's home when he first found out about her pregnancy.

"You're lucky Elijah is not home right now." She whispered softly once again as she settled him on the couch and took off his bloody shirt. He grinned at her and she just wanted to slap that grin off his face. "Shut up. You have blood all of over this." She took the shirt to the washer and came back to see that he hadn't in fact been drinking blood along with alcohol all night. He was wounded. "It'll heal, love." He whispered to her once he saw her stunned expression. She immediately brought over a bucket of water with a towel and started cleaning the wound, despite the fact that she knew it would heal anyway. He was looking at her with a light headache and Hayley offered him a vegetable drink she prepared. "It always helps. I had these problems once too when I was drinking." She told him.

He appreciated her helping him. Klaus had no idea that she would even be willing to speak to him, let alone help him after barely speaking to one another since Hope had gone far away from the city. She finished cleaning the wound and brought him a clean shirt from his closet which he gratefully took and put it on. Thankfully, this time, he didn't smell. "What were you doing on top of the stairs, couldn't sleep, little wolf?" He continued to call her that, even though she was a hybrid now. "I was waiting for you, because I want to talk." He shook his head and stood up, realizing that her drink really had some sort of effect on him and he was no longer drunk. "Hayley, I am not in the mood." He started going to his room but Hayley blocked his way. "No! You sit down and you tell me why you are avoiding me."

"What sort of answer are you expecting from me, love? In case you haven't noticed, my life hasn't exactly been easy ever since you got pregnant!" That was a harsh thing to say but Hayley accepted it because she saw into his eyes that he was regretting it. "Life isn't easy for me either! I am a hybrid now and my own family of werewolves doesn't even recognize me anymore since Francesca took over. How do you think I am dealing with this?" She turned around but he grabbed her arm and whispered, "I will listen now, love. Tell me." She had tried to free herself but Klaus was so much stronger than her. "Please stay and talk to me, little wolf." He told her and she finally gave up.

Before they knew it, they were both on the soft sofa in front of the fireplace as Hayley whispered, "I miss her just as much as you do, which is why we must do everything in our power to get her back. Can you understand that?" she asked him and he nodded. She was looking over at his face and how concentrated he was on things…she knew nothing about. She knew that the last thing he wanted right now was to have a discussion about their child with her. Hayley sighed and said, "If you want, I can help you. It doesn't have to be this way." "I think that you're the one who needs that help more than I do, little wolf. You're a hybrid now." "So why don't we help one another?" she whispered silently.

At last, she saw something that put her down, something she never expected to see from him. Tears of sadness. Tears that he so rarely showed even to the people he cared about. Without warning, she pulled him into his arms for a warm embrace which he accepted and buried his nose into her neck. Hayley felt more tears dripping right into her neck but she didn't mind and she knew that he didn't mind either. It was just them and no one around to see the mess he was. She stroked his hair gently and let some of her own tears fall onto his back. "We will get through this…together." She told him with confidence in her voice.

Elijah came home even later that night and he couldn't believe what he was seeing in the living room. Hayley and Klaus were sleeping in one another's embrace, covered with a blanket. He wished to wake them up, because he had been meaning to speak to Hayley, but she was sleeping so peacefully, more peacefully than he had ever seen her before. He couldn't wake her, so he left with a sigh, realizing that she needed his brother, more than him right now.


	19. Comforting The Woman

Klaus + Hayley: Comforting the Woman

He had done nothing, even though he said he would. He had drunken nights out with his best friend, Marcel, who was grieving for his city just as much as he was. Klaus couldn't care less about the city. He just wanted his daughter back. That was the one thing on his mind, nothing else. It had been months already and he had done nothing. With Hayley, he had barely spoken, except that one night when she saved him from himself after a drunken night. She had told him what she wanted and he did nothing.

Elijah had not been any easier on him. He would remind him many times that this kingdom was his responsibility now and he had to protect it from the gangsters that were trying to control it. He had given up everything to protect the ones he cared about. He had sent Hope away with Rebekah, to keep her safe and he had ruined his friendship with Camille to keep her safe. He knew that there should be no one he could care about in his life at this moment. Klaus didn't need any weaknesses if he was going to take down the Guerras. He needed strength and him caring for someone made him weak.

There was only one problem, Hayley. The woman who had bared his child in her womb only to have her taken away from her the next second she was born. Hayley had been traumatized from that night and there was nothing anyone could say to make her recover. She was going through her own hell and needed to be left alone. His brother, Elijah was the only one who couldn't understand that. Ever since Klaus had had his moment with Hayley that night, Elijah had not let her alone. He had walked in on them fighting in her room one night and he could actually hear Hayley's voice breaking up as she spoke.

"I don't need your help and I don't want it, Elijah!" Hayley yelled at the top of her lungs. She was exasperated. Klaus knew how that felt. Elijah had tried the same thing with him the moment he became the first hybrid. He had lost complete control of himself and he would not be put down by anyone. Elijah wouldn't give up on him though and knowing his feelings for Hayley, Klaus knew he wouldn't be giving up on her now either. "Hayley, listen to yourself! This isn't you! Just please, come towards me and let me be there for you. Let me help you!" "NO! I just…want…to be…left…alone. Is that so hard for you to understand, Elijah? I have lost so much that night and I cannot take it as easily as you think I can." "You know you can, Hayley. It has been over three months. You need to…" "What Elijah? I need to what? Leave me alone! I don't want to hear one more word about me being fixed!"

She was dreading the same thing he was. She was dreading what she would become after so much time without knowing her identity or without seeing her daughter. Their little daughter, Hope, whom he had only gotten the chance to hold two times, before her aunt had come to get her, to protect her. All of the pain and suffering…he knew it would be worth it, if Hope would be protected and cared for. This town wasn't ready to have her and not even her mother was ready to have her. Not yet. Elijah just wouldn't understand… "Can you please leave?" Hayley finally asked and covered herself with a blanket.

Elijah looked over at her longingly. He missed her in a way, but Klaus knew just as much as he did that the old Hayley was gone now and she was never coming back. That old Hayley was just an act she pulled in front of his dear and noble brother, to make him think that she was innocent, just the way he wanted. Hayley was beyond innocent and he knew that. Klaus had known her for so much longer than his brother. She was kind and she was generous but she was also very cunning and smart, just like him. Elijah turned around and noticed Klaus staring at him and he sighed, leaving. Klaus took one more look at the sleeping Hayley and remembered how she was the one to tell him that they would both recover from what needed to be recovered. Now, without any help, she was more broken than ever.

The following day, Hayley was nowhere to be seen. She had snuck out into the night and there was no telling what she might have been doing out there. Klaus was sitting in the living room, reading a book when Elijah stormed in and looked at him. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Reading." Klaus responded, simply. "I can see that Niklaus but it's been months…and nothing has been done. I talked to Camille. She is worried about you." "She shouldn't be and if she knows what's good for her, she would stay away from me." "Niklaus, she is worried because gangsters have been running our city and you're doing nothing about it." "I am too tired to do anything about it, brother. Let me rest now." "Rest? You've been out drinking and partying with Marcel for days. You need rest from that?" Klaus closed the book silently. "I know you, brother. I know that you did not come here for this. Spill it already."

Klaus and Elijah were looking at one another sternly until Elijah spoke up and Klaus picked up his book to read again. "I am concerned about Hayley. She grows more savage by the day. Yesterday, I walked through the compound and I saw dead witches lying around." Klaus chuckled as he heard that but Elijah snapped at him. "Can you not see that she is falling apart? She told me yesterday when I confronted her that the witches mean nothing more than food to her now, after what they've done to her baby." "And she is absolutely right." "Niklaus, how can we even hope to make peace between the factions of this city if all you do is sit around while she goes out on witch hunts every night? She is hurting innocent people." "Those witches are hardly innocent, brother." Klaus responded, not taking his eyes off the book.

"I am begging you, Niklaus to go and find her. She is out there somewhere and I am worried." "I am not worried. She is giving in to her desires as a hybrid. She is hurting and she is grieving. Let her get it out of her system." "How? By letting her continue to kill the people of this town? Go and find her Niklaus!" "Why don't you do it if you're so worried?" "Because she won't listen to me. But she might listen to you." Klaus looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Why do you think that?" Elijah wanted to respond but decided against it, as the image of his brother and Hayley asleep and wrapped up in blankets came into his mind. She didn't want to say anything then and he surely didn't want to say anything now.

Before Elijah could ask again, Klaus disappeared into the night. He searched all the places where she could be. HE even entered Rousseau's to see Cami there. "Where is she? Where is Hayley?" Klaus asked, a bit of desperation in his voice. "She came in here a couple of minutes ago for a drink and she left. I don't know where she went. I'm sorry." Klaus growled and left the bar. He couldn't believe that one woman could cause him so many problems. He was concerned about her, but he refused to show Elijah that. He tried calling out her name but he got nothing.

At long last, he found her, on a road, near the outskirts and rushed to her. She was sitting on the road in front of a car, whose engine was still on but there was no passenger. He looked and saw the man sitting on the ground, without any sort of life left in him. Klaus would have healed him but it was too late. He wanted to call out her name but believed that would frighten her. "Little wolf?" he whispered and she looked up into his eyes, and he believed that he saw a little relief on her face before she burst into tears. Klaus went over and took her into his arms. She had blood smudged all over her face from the kill. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Hayley whispered into his chest as she cried and Klaus hugged her. "I know, love. No need to shed tears like this, please." He whispered and she nodded for one moment. "Teach me." She was saying and Klaus looked startled. "What?" "Teach me, Klaus. Teach me to be a hybrid, please." He sighed and picked the broken girl into his arms.

She wasn't weak but she felt more safe being in his arms. "I will help you, little wolf. I promise. You just hang in there, love. You promised me that we would get through this together." He soothed her and gently took her back to their home. There was a lot to take in just one night.


	20. First Hybrid Lesson

Klaus + Hayley: First Hybrid Lesson

"You promised to help me." Hayley complained. Two more days had passed since Hayley had her emotional breakdown and murdered someone on the side of the road. Elijah was still very much worried but Klaus wasn't. He knew exactly what he needed to do to help Hayley. "Yes, and I will, love. Just as soon as I take care of a more important matter of business." He commented making Hayley looked annoyed. "You are kidding me right? What kind of a sick dick are you?" Klaus looked at her, surprised by her insults. "Love, you will get your hybrid 101 when you are ready." "I am ready now." Hayley complained and saw him leave her room and go downstairs. She followed along.

He chuckled and said, "You may be ready, love but I'm not. In case you haven't noticed, I have a town that I risk to lose because of the Guerras. We have to take them down." Hayley scoffed once again and looked from the stairs down at a smiling Klaus, who was heading for the door. "Things would sure as hell been a lot easier if I had just killed Francesca when I had the chance." She muttered under her breath and thought that Klaus hadn't heard that comment but he had. "What?" he whispered, softly. Hayley didn't say anything and Klaus crossed his arms over his chest. "Go ahead, love. Is there something you would like to share with the class?" he asked her with a smirk on his face he enjoyed.

"I caught Francesca in her car a couple of nights before and bit her. I tried to kill her…but she out bested me with that ring of hers. I don't know how she did it but she did. And it's a shame because she is just a werewolf and I am supposed to be a hybrid now!" Klaus looked almost impressed at Hayley for going all on her own to try and take down Francesca. "Well, I do appreciate your enthusiasm, love, but taking down the Guerras is not going to be so easy. I have plenty of things to do first." "Like what? More drinking and more partying to hide your sorrows?" "I am going to pretend like I haven't heard that. Goodbye now, little wolf." Before Hayley could say anything more, he left the house. Hayley growled under her breath. "I just remembered why I hate him so much." That remark didn't go unheard by Elijah, who looked a little relieved to find those feelings of Hayley towards his brother. Ever since Klaus had brought her back home a few days ago, he had been meaning to speak to her.

Hayley caught Elijah looking at her from downstairs and went down the stairs to meet him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "That was exactly what I've been meaning to ask you." Hayley ran a hand through her hair. "Elijah, listen! I understand that you are trying to help. I really do. But you just have to back off once in a while, you know?" "How can I do that when you know in what state you are in? You're a hybrid now, Hayley and you need to learn how to control all of these emotions. I can't just have you running around New Orleans whenever you please and kill people." "Klaus is going to help me train to be a good hybrid and he will help me learn to control my emotions. It is not up to you anymore, Elijah."

"I would not advise you to do as Niklaus would tell you to." "Why? Because you find him untrustworthy or because you're pissed because he has the ability to train me and you don't?" Hayley didn't mean to snap at him like that. She wasn't herself and Elijah looked taken aback but he regained his composure with a sad smile. "I don't want to see you getting hurt. That is the last thing that I want. After losing Hope, I understand how hard you must be feeling, but take in mind what I said about Niklaus. He was acting the same way you are acting now when he first became a hybrid and I have spent years trying to get him to be the man that he used to be and failed. I keep trying even today, but I cannot see success in his future. I do however see a lot of potential for you to be the person you once was and I want to help you with that." "I don't need you to tell me what to do, Elijah. I am more than capable of taking care of myself and in case you haven't noticed, the old me is gone. This is the new me. Take me or leave me." She had said the same thing to him once at a party and he had accepted her. Now, Hayley was sure that Elijah would never be able to accept her the way she was.

"It's what I thought." She moved him out of her way and picked up her phone, dialing his number. There was music playing in the background and she could hear many girls yelling and having fun. "Klaus, where are you?" There was bitterness in her tone. _"I am at a party, love, taking acre of some business." _"I need you to come back and I want to start my hybrid training now." _"Little wolf, it's the middle of the night." _"I said now, Klaus!" She was very demanding and she could tell that he didn't like that but he didn't complain either. "Meet me in the bayou in seven minutes." "Why seven?" He hung up right away.

Klaus' secretive ways were pissing her off but she accepted these reactions none the less. She didn't complain as much. She knew that he was going to help her, but she didn't know how. "Seven minutes to be precise." Klaus called out to her and waved as he stood near a tree and she came over to him. "What are we doing here?" she asked and he responded, "Teaching you about your senses. They are heightened now, little wolf. You are going to need to control them if you can ever hope to be in the same room as other humans." "And how exactly do I control my senses?" "Hearing, smelling, touching, seeing and tasting." "Yes, I know all the senses, Klaus. I am not stupid." Klaus grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides to keep them still. "What do you hear?" he asked her and she concentrated really hard. "Nothing." "Try again." "Klaus, this is ridiculous." "Try again." "Fine! I hear…I don't know…it's faint…maybe it's…a deer." She finally said and Klaus smiled. "Can you smell her out?"

"I think I can." Before Klaus could respond, Hayley was already using her speed to track down the deer. She was terribly hungry and she needed to have some blood inside of her, even if it was not that juicy human blood she so desperately wanted. "I see it!" She called out and she could. From a distance. The deer was standing there and it was looking really helpless. Hayley knew she could get it. She was good at this. Klaus was beside her and whispered in her ear, "Can you feel it?" "Not unless I touch it." "So what are you waiting for?" In the next second, Hayley had the deer pinned down and she was looking at it hungrily but deep down, she also felt guilt as she knew she would hurt it in seconds. The deer felt different and by feeling, Hayley was beginning to understand what Klaus meant. The blood that ran through the deer's veins. She could feel it. "Go ahead, little wolf. Try it."

The last sense. Taste. Hayley showed her hybrid fangs and sunk her teeth into the deer's flesh while hearing her call out in pain. It was hurting her deep inside. Her mind told her to stop. She felt bad for the poor animal but her body told her to keep going and drain the deer dry. Klaus just watched her closely. A few seconds had passed and to Klaus' astonishment, Hayley pulled away from the deer that had so little blood left in her. Hayley began crying a little as she bit her wrist and pushed some of the hybrid blood she had down the deer's throat. She hoped it would work. She was really hoping. Klaus was just looking at her, admiring her with a smile. In a couple of minutes, the deer was slowly standing up on its feet and it ran away from them. This time, Hayley started crying out of happiness. She was happy that she had managed to heal the deer with her blood even though she thought it was impossible.

"Well done, little wolf." Klaus whispered holding out a hand for her to take. Hayley took it without question and wiped the blood off her face and smiled at Klaus as he smirked as well. "I never thought that you would keep the control and pull back before draining that animal. I guess your humanity is not completely gone as Elijah believes." "What was the point of this night?" "The point was to show you that you are in control, little wolf and there should be no one telling you otherwise, not even my big brother. You're going to be alright, love. I promise you." Hayley nodded a little as Klaus pulled her into his arms for a warm hug. He rarely hugged anyone but his siblings but Hayley was an important person in his life now. He felt the need to help her. He had to help her and he knew he would.


	21. Sexy Halloween Party

Klaus + Hayley: Sexy Halloween Party

They were all invited to this party, hosted by Marcel. He was hoping that with Halloween coming this soon, they would get a chance to get some more mysteries solved, as of course getting the undefeatable Guerras invited. Klaus, Marcel and Elijah were all standing together and looking around at the splendid work Marcel had done. "I have to hand it to you. You sure did it spectacular this time." Klaus whispered to him and Marcel smirked, thanking him. "So…what do we need to do?" he finally asked and Klaus shrugged. "For now, we just enjoy the party while it lasts and find out anything we can."

"I doubt that at a party like this one, we are going to get much information, Niklaus. People have come here to party and to drink, not to answer some of your questions…if you are looking for a way to take down the Guerras." Elijah was saying and Klaus chuckled. "Nonsense, brother! I can tell that you haven't been out for a while, with all those sweet nothings that you have been pouring into Hayley's ear." On cue, Marcel left and Elijah and Klaus were left alone, both of them looking at one another.

"What was that, Niklaus?" Elijah asked and Klaus looked at him innocently. "Have I offended the great and noble Elijah? Forgive me, brother that was not my intension." "All I have been doing since you got us into this mess is try and help Hayley. Those sweet nothings as you call it happen to be lessons for her behavior, which has not improved since you took over." "That is not my problem. I have agreed to help Hayley deal with her new found senses as a hybrid. I have not agreed to become her lap dog and follow her around, barking orders on how she must behave or claiming how fetching she is." He grinned at his own little dog joke. "This is all a game to you isn't it, Niklaus? You don't care about Hayley at all!"

Klaus poured himself a glass of something and growled. "I dare you to say that once more, Elijah. I am the one who has been helping Hayley and teaching her everything that she needs to know. I have done plenty for her because I care for her, because she is the mother of my child. And outside of that, yes, I happen to care for her as a person. Don't you tell me I don't. That is why I have been doing all of this. I've been doing this for her, because I know how much she wishes to have our daughter back into her arms again." He finished in a whisper and made Elijah raise his eyebrows in surprise. "Hayley has not gotten better, Niklaus. She had gotten worse. She killed…" "I don't really care, Elijah. She is being her true self. She is letting go of everything. That is what we all need once in a while, to let go."

"The only reason that I am allowing you any longer to train her is because she wouldn't listen to anyone else but you. I can't explain it. I don't know why she has made such a vile choice, but this is her choice and I am going to try to accept it even though I don't agree with it. You are not going to play with her mind or teach her to do things that she would normally regret, do you understand me?" "Is that a threat, brother?" Elijah didn't say anything as Hayley entered the ball room and Klaus finished his drink saying, "If she prefers I train her, then it's probably because I am doing a better job than you." He left without saying another word and Elijah turned his head around and smiled as best he could.

Hayley went over to him with a smirk on her face, wearing a simple purple dress with her hair flowing gently on her bare back and her mascara clearly shown, making her dangerously beautiful. "Hello, Elijah." She said with a smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. This was exactly the kind of behavior that Elijah didn't usually respect but he tried to make the most of it for Hayley's sake. She got herself a drink and Elijah put a hand on her back, trying to find a more calm way to speak to her but she pulled away. "Elijah, listen, I came to this really hot Halloween party to try and forget. This is one night when I want to try to forget about my daughter and I want to forget about the family that I have lost along with my identity. I want to be me and I want to have fun. You are in my way." Hayley was saying and moved past him, leaving him a bit speechless. Elijah believed that she was behaving so unlike her when in fact, she had let go of the mask and she was showing her true colors.

Camille had also shown up at the ball and did her best to avoid Klaus, as he asked her to stay away from him. She was looking around, searching for Elijah to speak to him when she saw him with Hayley. He was brushed off by her and Camille finally took this chance to go to him, but not before stopping near Hayley and grabbing her arm. Hayley shook her arm off and parted from her. "What do you want, Cami?" "I want to know if you are okay. You have barely spoken to me since…" "Yes, I know. You should get in line. Elijah is the one on top getting all worried sick about me when I am perfectly fine!" Camille wouldn't exactly say that but she nodded and whispered, "Alright, suite yourself." She and Hayley haven't exactly been friends as they used to since Hayley became a hybrid. Elijah caught Camille's eye and she went over to him. She knew how he must have been feeling about Hayley but she needed to talk about other things.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked and Elijah nodded, smiling at her. "She is not herself." "You can say that again. So listen! Have you and your brother figured out a way to take down the Guerras?" She made sure to ask that in a whisper and Elijah shook his head. "Because of the state that Hayley is in, Niklaus and I have grown more estranged due to our different opinions on how she should be helped." "Elijah, Hayley is a big girl and she can look after herself. If you ask me, all that she is asking for is a small break. Maybe you should give her that." "I suppose you're right." Elijah mumbled and asked Cami if she wanted a drink. She accepted one and said, "I know that you feel you are right when it comes to Hayley, Elijah but you should also think about the possibility that your brother is right. Klaus is the Original Hybrid. He knows more about what she is going through right now." Camille was telling him things that he really didn't want to hear, but they were correct.

Hayley was drinking at a corner of the room, watching other girls all dressed up in sexy outfits of cats or bunnies. She didn't want to dress up. She believed it was too ridiculous at this time and in her condition. "I see that the little wolf has decided to attend the party after all." Klaus murmured against her ear and she turned around with a smirk on her face. "Why are you so surprised?" "Because when Elijah and I asked you, you said you would prefer to remain at home." "I guess I needed a time out, away from all of that. I need to feel alive again." Klaus chuckled when he heard that. "I completely understand, love."

He held out a hand. "Care for a spectacular Halloween dance, love?" The melody Bad Romance by Lady Gaga was on and people were yelling, dancing and having fun. Hayley wanted that so badly. She wanted to forget her problems for one night and took Klaus' hand as he took her onto the dance floor. "Are you feeling better with your hybrid senses, love?" Klaus asked Hayley and she nodded, in his arms. "Your advice really helps…but I'm not quite there yet, am I?" "Where love?" "To where I am supposed to be as a hybrid. I am not in complete control." "You've just begun this training, little wolf. You need to give it some time." Klaus responded against her ear and Hayley nodded as Klaus spun her around to the music and she laughed a little. He spun her back to him and she landed on his chest as she gasped. Klaus chuckled and she smiled at him as he pulled her even closer to him. At once, she realized that she had been looking at him for a long time and looked away, not standing the feeling she got around him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him and he whispered, "Helping you have fun for one night. I need it just as much as you do, whether you believe it or not, Hayley." "Why do you need this?" "Because I've been through a lot and I am tired of grieving. There is nothing we should be grieving for. Our daughter is not gone. She is with Rebekah and she will come back to us if we have faith." Klaus whispered and looked deep into her eyes. Hayley gave him a genuine smile and nodded. "And hope." Klaus smiled back at her and whispered, "Yes, and hope."


	22. Wolf Hunt

Klaus + Hayley: Wolf Hunt

"Niklaus, we can't get rid of the Guerras unless we have the Crescent werewolves back on our side. Be reasonable for one moment." Klaus, Elijah, Marcel and Camille were sitting in the living room waiting for their King to make a decision. "And if we don't kill the Guerras now, they will provoke even more damage to this town, more damage to Hayley and most importantly, more damage to me." Camille frowned. "What does Hayley have to do with this? Klaus, we are talking about…" "Hayley was supposed to be their leader, not Francesca. She became a hybrid and they are not punishing and torturing her for it. I cannot permit that. Francesca and her werewolves will be executed tonight!"

Hayley was in her room, looking over the photos that she had taken of Hope and placed them on the walls and her eyes filled up with tears again as she held her forehead. This was all because of Francesca and her games. She agreed with Klaus. It was time that they took a stand against her. She eavesdropped on Elijah and Klaus arguing downstairs. She didn't want talk. She wanted actions to be taken.

Elijah got off his chair as Hayley came downstairs. She had been listening in very closely to their conversation. "I want the Guerras to be dealt with as well." She announced and Elijah rolled his eyes for one moment. Of course he wouldn't expect Hayley not to hang on Klaus' every word. Klaus smirked at Elijah when he understood. "Now you know how I felt, brother." Camille covered her forehead with her hand. "You are not going to just let Hayley cloud your mind are you? What you are talking about here is really dangerous." "Francesca has those rings on her wolves, whose power is attached to mine. The full moon is growing near and I will not wait to feel as weak as I felt at that time."

"I am going with you." Hayley whispered and went to grab her coat. Klaus stopped her. "You are not coming for this one, little wolf." "Klaus, I want to avenge my daughter. Francesca is the person that took her away from me. Because of her and because of your ex-bed buddy, Genevieve. Now it is time for Francesca to pay the price for her actions. She has to deal with the newly transformed hybrid…me!" Elijah came over to them at once too. "I am not going to allow you to go with him, Hayley." She glared at him. "Who are you to tell me what to do? Why can't I go?" Klaus put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I understand what you're trying to do here love but I can assure you that it is not a good time. Please, let me handle it this time." Hayley pushed his hand off her shoulder. "I'm going."

She gritted her teeth to show the two brothers that she meant what she said. Marcel and Cami still believed that Hope was dead so they made sure not to say anything that would make them suspect that she is in fact alive and hidden from the enemies in New Orleans. "Love, I have to do this because of what awaits for me on the full moon." "And why would you put yourself up to this in the first place?" "I believed in Genevieve's spell. She tricked me, yes. I gave her the blood she needed." "Why did you give her your blood?" "Because she asked for the blood of a werewolf who doesn't turn on a full moon. She asked for yours but I shut it down and attached my blood to her spell."

His words actually surprised Hayley. She couldn't believe that Klaus would do something like that for her. Then again, he was probably just worried about the baby that she was carrying. She pushed that feeling of surprise away and walked to the door as the others followed her. "You want to defeat the Guerras tonight and you know just as much as I do that you are going to need another hybrid to back you up. How many hybrids are there in this world exactly?" Klaus looked at her with anger on his face for one moment and then turned back to a confused Elijah and then sighed. "Alright, little wolf, but you are going to do exactly as I say. I don't want to hear another word out of you, Elijah." He pointed at his brother before Elijah could speak up. Hayley went outside to his car and Klaus slammed the door after him. "Where are they hiding?" Hayley asked as she got inside and buckled her seat belt. "I figured out the place. It certainly wouldn't be that gangster casino of theirs." He didn't say any more than that.

"Look, Klaus I'm sorry about the things I've been saying back in there. I just want my daughter back. You want her too. I have been feeling nothing but heartache each day that has passed and I know that you feel the same way. This is our one chance to make a big step towards getting Hope back. We get rid of the Guerras tonight together because I want Francesca to know exactly how I felt the moment that she declared herself the Werewolf Queen of New Orleans. I feel like she has taken my identity. I want it back. Do you understand?" Klaus looked at the road without looking at her but he nodded. "I do, love."

"So, what do we do when we get there?" Hayley asked for a couple of minutes of silent driving and a smirk played on Klaus' face. "I suggest that we go easy on them the first time. I ask them a couple of questions just for fun, and then…we attack. I will of course leave Francesca to you in the end." Hayley smirked as well when she heard that. "Thank you." "I suppose you have a lot of unfinished business with her." "Yes and it will be finished tonight." Klaus smiled at her confident attitude. She was being the Hayley that she was all along. No masks, no good girl act, no nothing. She was who she was around him, while she had been putting on a mask with Elijah. He felt honored to know her for who she truly was. A few seconds had passed and they stopped at a huge house near the outskirts of the city.

A couple of Guerra werewolves were waiting outside the house and they looked ready to pounce. Before Klaus could even make a move against them, Hayley jumped in front of him and ripped their heads off. The werewolves were dead. She smirked at a shocked Klaus. "Let's see how good they really are when they don't have that power the rings offer them." She told him and he smiled back, clapping his hands together. "I picked out my partner in crime perfectly this evening."

The door swung open and Hayley and Klaus could see Francesca and her brothers standing there, a little afraid. "How did you find this place?" Francesca asked, showing her teeth. Hayley laughed. "I am sure that you don't consider us that stupid. Now sit down and shut up!" She growled and that made Francesca look to her brothers and do as the hybrid said. They realized how dangerous Hayley was now as a hybrid. Klaus went over to their table and asked them silently, "Would you care to explain where the other werewolves bearing these special rings are? This is your last chance, Francesca before I rip out your tongue." Klaus said in a whisper and Hayley growled at her.

Both hybrids could tell that she was afraid. She started fumbling with something behind her back and pulled out a knife which looked just like Papa Tunde's. "Just had to make sure." Francesca said with a smirk before she threw the knife in Klaus' chest unexpectedly and he growled out in pain. Hayley gasped and finally pounced, sinking her teeth into Francesca's flesh and drinking her dry. She knew very well that after this, she would feel no remorse as she had felt with that deer in the bayou. She was feeling better as she drank and drank until there was no life left in her. Francesca dropped on the ground and her brothers looked over at Hayley in shock. Klaus, despite the pain that he was feeling deep inside his chest, pulled Francesca's brothers to him and ripped out their hearts, one by one. Then, the Original Hybrid collapsed onto the floor, growling in pain and Hayley stepped over to him.

"Pull it out, love. Please, pull it out." Klaus growled some more. Hayley didn't hesitate and dug her hand into her chest and pulled out the knife, handing it to him. Klaus sighed in relief and Hayley asked, "Where do you think they got this from?" "Most likely Genevieve made it for them before she died." Klaus responded and Hayley helped him pull himself up. "That was a fantastic turn of events, don't you think, little wolf?" "The whole thing is not over yet. We still have a few werewolves with the rings to find and kill." "I acknowledge that, love but our biggest enemy of the moment, Francesca has been destroyed, as you have observed." Hayley giggled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks for the credit. I did that, you know?" "I killed her lot of brothers. I got more." "But I got the biggest kill."

Hayley and Klaus were looking at one another with smiles on their faces. "I don't see why we can't do this more often." Hayley whispered and Klaus nodded. "I am surely going to recruit you next time, little wolf." Hayley opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind, walking out of the house with Klaus smiling at her from behind.


	23. Falling For Him

Klaus + Hayley: Falling for Him

Klaus and Elijah came inside of her room and startled her. "Let's go, little wolf!" Klaus demanded and packed her up a suitcase as Hayley got out of bed and looked around her to see that it was very early in the morning. "What is going on, Klaus?" She then looked over at Elijah who had pity written all over his face but for some reason, he couldn't say anything. "We have a slight situation, sweetheart. It involves our daughter." Klaus responded and Hayley sat right up. "What happened? What is going on?"

"Apparently, we just got confirmation that our mother knows her whereabouts. We called Rebekah and told her that we will be there shortly to pick Hope up. We will not leave her unprotected." Elijah told her and Hayley's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Klaus, you told me that she was perfectly safe with Rebekah and how did Esther find out where she is?" Klaus moved out of the room without an explanation. Hayley had no choice but to go to Elijah. "What exactly happened?" she asked him.

"_Mother, what are you doing here?" Elijah asked, completely taken aback by Esther, who was now showing herself in the form of a smaller witch. "I am here only to finish what I've started." She raised her hands and set a fire between her and her two sons, as Finn, the sacred brother, hidden in another's body was with her. "You are never going to get away with this. I ended you once, Mother! I am going to do it again!" Klaus called out to her and she smirked. "If only you'd know what I know, Niklaus. It seems you have forgotten what I am capable of doing. Your daughter is alive!" She exclaimed and the fire stopped as Elijah and Klaus both looked at her in shock. "How do you…?" She cackled up a laugh and disappeared but not before saying, "I know everything…even where she is right now." _

Hayley clapped a hand over her mouth as she looked up at Elijah and the eldest Mikaelson brother pulled her into a firm hug. "I am so sorry, Hayley. I promise that I will not let anything happen to Hope." Klaus walked in with the intension on telling them to hurry up when he stopped in his tracks and witnessed Hayley and his brother embracing. Hayley's eyes met his and Hayley pulled back from the hug, thanking Elijah for a moment before stepping over to Klaus. "Let's get going. I need to see my daughter right now. Where is Rebekah? Where has she taken her?" "Far away, little wolf." Hayley picked up her bag and headed out to the Range Rover and saw the engine on. Klaus was far better prepared than she had hoped he would be. Their child's life was at stake here, why wouldn't he be?

Klaus got into the front seat and got everything ready, refusing to let Elijah drive. He wanted to do it himself. Elijah would never admit it though that out of the two of them, Klaus was definitely the better driver. He was expecting his brother to join him but by surprise, Hayley was looking at him all buckled up. She was ready to go and Elijah had no choice but to get in the backseat. "Hurry, Niklaus." He said the best he could and the car started before Hayley could pull the door shut. The hell was she going to let anything happen to her daughter because of her psychotic grandmother. She rested her forehead on her head as she looked out the window and tears were already filling up in her eyes. "How long?" she finally whispered and Klaus looked at her in surprise. "A couple of hours." He finally responded.

Hayley looked over at him at last and once their eyes met, Klaus could see crystal clear that she had been weeping to herself. "Hayley, I am doing the best I can here…" "Do it better!" She snapped and then looked back out the window. Elijah was watching them from the backseat and decided to fumble around with his phone as Klaus and Hayley talked. "I don't even understand why we are so frightened. I trust Rebekah with my life. She is brave and strong and she wouldn't let anyone get to Hope and especially not my mother." Klaus mumbled under his breath and Hayley looked over at him. "We should be worrying. She just told you that she knows where is hidden." "That is always my mother's way of intimidating us, making us believe that she has the upper hand. I know how she operates, little wolf." Elijah rubbed his temples as he heard Hayley snap back, "I know how you operate. With neglect!"

Klaus gave her a long look as she avoided his gaze. "Now would not be the appropriate time to go against me, sweetheart. We have to get to our daughter and I am in no mood to fight with you. Just because that I am not acting as desperately as you are, that does not mean that I treat my own child with neglect. I love her and I am going to protect her." He stated, keeping his eyes on the road as Elijah requested. Hayley looked over at him for a moment and noticed the tension in his voice and the way he gripped the steering wheel tighter. He was going with full speed and if some officers would stop them, he knew that all he'll need to do would be to compel them or rip their heads off. "I'm sorry." Hayley whispered after a while, even catching Elijah by surprise at her choice of words.

"What are you sorry for, love?" "I am sorry for what I've said to you. I said it out of anger and confusion, Klaus. I am worried terribly about my child and I miss her. I haven't seen her for months. I have no idea what she looks like anymore. I just want to be able to protect her and I feel so useless and hopeless." Elijah was about to intervene but he was stopped by Klaus who put his hand on hers and whispered, "I promise you that she is going to be okay. I am not going to let anything happen to Hope. I am not going to let my mother get to her. We get there and we protect both my sister and our daughter. Everything is going to be okay, Hayley." She looked at him in the eyes and without realizing, Klaus ran a hand through her hair to soothe her and she looked at him intensely.

Finally realizing what he was doing, he pulled back and looked at the road again but he could feel Hayley still watching him with tearful eyes. She didn't know what she felt now as she looked at him. Before, she used to feel such anger when he contradicted with her, but now she felt relief, because he was the one keeping her feet on the ground where they belonged. She couldn't understand how things have changed so much between them since they gave up Hope to Rebekah. They were living under the same roof for over a year now, almost two and she had gone from hating him to supporting him and caring for him. She didn't know what that feeling in her gut said to her but she didn't want to follow it. What made it even worse was when he put his hand over hers, keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

She smiled as she looked over at him and that smile didn't go unnoticed by Elijah, who looked taken aback by the entire conversation and the way his brother was watching Hayley and vice versa. Hayley didn't remove her hand and felt the warmth in her heart as he kept it there and she knew what it was for. It was another way to soothe her. He has been doing that a lot lately and she liked it, but she was going to deny any sort of feeling that she could ever get from his close proximity. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw Elijah looking right back at her. She knew that she had been rejecting his advances for quite a while now. She didn't understand why. She used to feel butterflies around him when she was pregnant but now, she felt nothing. He had kissed her once as a hybrid and surprisingly, this was the first time that she didn't kiss him back. His mouth on hers brought nothing inside of her anymore. It wasn't even lust anymore, much less love. She felt sorry for him and didn't know how she was going to tell him that her feelings for him have diminished.

As her strange feeling got inside of her once again, she looked at Klaus and feared that she knew the answer to her questions deep inside of her heart. She feared knowing the answers because this was the last path that she wanted to take but her heart was telling her that. "We're almost there." His sexy British voice told her and she looked up into his eyes with a smile. What mattered now was Hope, their daughter. She was in danger from one of her own family members and they had to protect her. That was their top priority right now and whatever was going on between her and Klaus, they would have to figure it out later on.


	24. Falling For Her

Klaus + Hayley: Falling for Her

Klaus, Hayley and Elijah left their car and then looked over at the window of the house to see Rebekah there with Hope in her hands. They looked very peaceful and Rebekah looked like she was either singing or telling Hope a story. Hayley's eyes watered once more. "My baby." She whispered and hurried up to go inside. Elijah and Klaus followed after her. "Are you sure that you have this under control, brother?" Elijah asked and Klaus nodded. "Just leave it to me. We'll see what we're dealing with, speak to Rebekah and think about where we should more. We need a much safer place this time for her."

Rebekah and Hayley shared a big hug and she asked her, "How are you holding up? As a hybrid and all…it must be very difficult for you." Hayley nodded and wiped the tears from her face and Rebekah smiled at her in a sad way. "Come and see your daughter. There is no one stopping you this time." She whispered and led Hayley to the nursery they saw in the window. Hope was there in her crib and giggling as she saw people moving. "She has grown." Hayley commented with happiness. Klaus and Elijah came inside and they both got their chance to see Hope grown. "I can't believe anyone would try to hurt you, sweetheart." Hayley whispered as she caressed her cheek.

Klaus came over to Hayley and looked down at their daughter. He took in her beauty, which matched her mother's very well. "I have to say that I am surprised you did a good job with her so far, sister." Klaus commented and got a playful punch in the shoulder by Rebekah, who also smiled at him. "She is just as stubborn as you, Nik. There was nothing I could do about that." Klaus looked over at Hayley and saw her being the happiest woman in the world which made him smile. That was what he wanted for her. He wanted her happiness. Rebekah hugged Elijah and they exchanged smiles.

"How have you been, dear sister?" Elijah asked and Rebekah shook her head. "The usual with Hope. I've been traveling a lot with her. We just nestled here a couple of days ago. I spoke to a doctor and she told me that it is not good for a baby to be moved out of homes so often. I had to lie and tell her that because of my work, we have to move to different places." "And what was her suggestion?" "Her suggestion was to take it easy on the work and focus more on the health of the baby. She is right. That's why I have to tell you that we can't keep doing this for her. She needs a stable home. Ever since she had been born, I think we've been to more than ten places in this world. It's time for a break." Klaus had heard what Rebekah said and gave her a look. Hayley was too mesmerized with Hope to hear.

Klaus left Hayley and Hope to speak to Elijah and Rebekah. "We are not keeping her here, Rebekah." He told her and she rolled her eyes at the way he was always eavesdropping. "What other choice do we have, Nik? Do you want your child to have issues like you had growing up? Stop traumatizing her and let her live here and we can stay with her for a while. She's just a baby and I am sure that Mother was bluffing when she told you that she knows where she is." Klaus growled. "She knows what I have been doing every second of my life ever since we last killed her. She knows everything, Rebekah!" He raised his voice a little which made Hope start crying and Klaus regretted it completely.

Hayley took Hope in the nursery and closed the door after her. Klaus sighed and rubbed his eyes for one moment as his brother and sisters were looking at him. "It's time to do the right thing here, Nik." Rebekah commented and Klaus looked back at the shut door. "We are taking her back to New Orleans and she is going to stay there, in our home, well protected." He informed them. "Right in the middle of a war brewing?" Rebekah asked, outraged. "You heard me, sister. There will be no arguing about that." He turned around and opened the door to the nursery to find Hayley in a rocking chair with their daughter on her lap. Hayley gently placed a finger over her lips with a smile on her face.

He was relieved that she wasn't mad at him for waking Hope up with his loud voice. At last, he took a seat right next to Hayley and watched her rock Hope over and over again. "She trusts me and the way she looks at me, I think she still remembers that I am her mommy." Hayley told him and Klaus smiled back. "Yes, I know that babies remember their mother's voice and they never forget it. You don't have to worry about her not remembering you, love. She knows deep down that you are her mother. She can feel it." Hayley nodded and looked over at him as Hope closed her eyes. "I never believed that we would make it this far. I never believed that we would go on like this and manage to get her back to us. I thought…I thought that I would never see her again." Klaus placed a hand over hers and looked at her deep in the eyes. "You know that I will do everything in my power to protect both of you?" "Yes." "Then you have nothing to worry about, little wolf."

Klaus was walking around the room after a couple of minutes and Hope woke up at last and looked into her father's eyes as he smiled. "Hey, there." He whispered in the softest voice Hayley had ever heard. Hope was still nestled safely in her mother's arms as Klaus bent over her and kissed her on her forehead, making her giggle with happiness. "I think she knows who you are too." Hayley commented as she looked at him have fun with his daughter. "I am hard to forget, love. I know from past experience that pretty girls never forget a handsome face as this one." He was being smug to piss her off and he succeeded. He liked to constantly remind Hayley of their night of passion in order to make her nervous.

"You trust me, Klaus that I have long since forgotten about that night." Hayley whispered and she knew deep down that it was so not true. She was thinking about their night more often than she should have been. Klaus looked up, distracted by her gorgeous hazel eyes to even remember that she had a baby in her lap that still wanted her father's attention. "Love, I don't think you really mean that?" He looked so smug and sure of himself. "Oh really? Then you tell me, big bad hybrid, what is it that I mean?" "I think that you are finally showing the shyness of your pretty little face to me. A night like that cannot be forgotten, little wolf. Look at the result right in front of us." Hayley started laughing uncontrollably.

He looked at her face as she did that and he saw something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it did remind him of that one moment they had spent in the nursery when she was pregnant. It was wonderful how the light shone on her face and it made her look more radiant than she already was. He had touched her stomach for the first time with her permission and felt their little daughter kick. It looked like a déjà vu. Him, leaning over her as she was sitting in the rocking chair. He didn't know what his next move would be but her eyes drawn him to her in ways he couldn't stop himself.

The memory faded and he looked into the same beautiful eyes of hers and saw the same smile he had seen when she was pregnant that day. It was the very same one. She was happy and he was happy as well for what they had. He was feeling the immediate urge to lean over her and press his lips to hers. He had managed to refrain himself at last. "Right." He whispered and this time, it really felt like a déjà vu. "I'll leave you to her then. Mother-daughter time." He whispered and she nodded, smiling. He sighed with relief as he left the nursery and smiled to himself for some reason. Right now, what he wanted was to keep Hayley and Hope close to him so no one would harm them. They had not seen their daughter in months and maybe for now, Rebekah was right. It was time for a pleasant break.


	25. Alternative Meeting TVD

Klaus + Hayley: Alternative Meeting TVD 4x03

"You're a new face." He whispered and made her turn around at once. She slowly put down the photo and turned towards him. He was standing there with his hands behind his back and he looked like he had been studying her for a while. "And I take it from your accent you're an Old One. Klaus?" she pointed out and he smiled, stepping forward. "My reputation precedes me. Hopefully not all bad." "A little bad. Mostly repulsive." She was not afraid of him. Why would she be? He was all talk.

Klaus frowned as he looked at her closer and decided to ignore her last statement. He was surprised by her reaction. He rarely got that from people, especially people he could easily kill and she was just an ordinary werewolf girl. He could split her in two in seconds. "So, you're a friend of Tyler's. That's strange. He's never mentioned you." He looked like he was listening to a conversation from downstairs and smiled when he told her. "And I think I know why." They didn't break eye contact.

He stepped even closer and he expected her to pull back but she didn't. She stayed there with her hands crossed over her chest and watched him as he bent forward and picked up the photo that she was looking at. It had Tyler and his mom, the mayor of Mystic Falls. "Quite interesting…that this photo attracted your attention for so long." Hayley scoffed. "You've been spying on me?" "More like observing. Here you are a lone werewolf in a mansion full of hybrids, which are under my command. What are you doing here, love and what's your connection to Tyler?"

They heard some noises from downstairs but paid no mind to them as Klaus stared at her deeply. He set the photo down and took another step towards her until he was face to face to her. "Do I have to find another method for you to spill whatever it is you are hiding?" he asked her menacingly. She didn't look affected. "What I do here is my business and mine alone. Tyler has nothing to do with it." She said and walked away from him. She plopped herself on the couch and eyed him with a smirk.

She was not afraid, not at all and that was beginning to anger Klaus. He has never had something like this before. No one had ever dared to disobey him this way. He saw her helping herself to a glass of scotch and suddenly found himself smirking back at her and he didn't know why. He decided to play along and see where that would get him. He couldn't deny how incredibly fetching she was and she was most probably used to men putting their moves on her. He was going to look for answers.

To her own surprise, he got himself a drink and sat down next to her on the couch, drinking it at the same time she was drinking hers. If she was going to take him by surprise, he was going to do the same to her and see her reaction. She was still drinking and he was observing her as he drank something of his own. Finally, she started squirming a little because of the moment of awkwardness and stood up from the couch, setting the drink down. She looked really pissed this time.

"Enough with the games. I know that you are famous for them but I have no tolerance for them!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and he stood up, setting his drink down as well and facing her. "And I don't have a tolerance for people who don't give me what I want." He whispered dangerously close and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear and she looked at him, surprised. "What do you want then?" she finally asked him, annoyed how she lost her control over him. "Who are you?" he asked suddenly and Hayley gulped. She didn't know what she should be telling him. "Hayley." She responded simply and he looked surprised that the only thing she could offer was her name.

"Lovely." He whispered after a while but then continued. "And of what use would your name be to me?" "I don't know of what any sort of use I can be to you. I am a friend of Tyler's as you also stated. There is nothing left to know about me." "And why don't I believe that?" "Believe what you want but you should know that some people still have friends in this world and Tyler is one of them." "How did the two of you meet?" he asked at once. "In the Appalachians. There, are you happy now?"

Klaus smiled. "Extremely. As I understand it, Tyler went to the Appalachians to break his sire bond. I suspect you of helping him. And I can tell from the look on your face that I am correct." He went closer to her and put his hand around her waist, pulling her towards him and he whispered seductively into her ear. "How do you suppose you can free hybrids from their sire bonds to me?" Hayley's breath hitched and she at last pulled away from him saying, "I have no idea what you are talking about." He actually took her word for it and backed away.

He was just trying to have some fun with her; teasing her and making her feel nervous. He had managed to do so and now, she was upset. She looked around and whispered, "I am going to go." She moved to leave the room but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. She was annoyed and angry when she saw the smirk on his face. "I would suggest the back door, love. We wouldn't want Tyler's girlfriend to see you now would we?" "What are you talking about?" "It wouldn't look right. We don't want her to get the wrong impression now would we? That is…if it is wrong."

Hayley wanted to slap him at that moment but she was smart enough to refrain herself. How dare he believe that she and Tyler had something going on? "I am just saying, love that you as fetching as you are, alone with Tyler, one of the horniest hybrids I have ever seen perhaps…" "You disgust me!" she suddenly yelled out to him and left to get to the back door and he wanted her, still smirking.

"I hope to see you again soon, Hayley!" he called out to her and she looked at him as she opened the back door. "I wouldn't bet on it." She finally whispered and turned her back to him, smiling a little bit and she had no idea why. She was angry with this son of a bitch. Why was she smiling? Little did she know that he was smiling right back. He wanted to see her again. She was too intriguing. He hadn't been able to read her the way to he was used to reading women and he couldn't let this one just vanish.


	26. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

Klaus + Hayley: Alternative TVD 4x06 (For Tina, who asked for this ;)

Tyler and Hayley were sitting there and watching him pack up. He was going to leave and not come back. Tyler smiled at him and said, "You're doing a good thing, Chris." The hybrid wasn't going to stand by Klaus any longer. This was his only chance at freedom at last. Hayley smiled at him too as he said, "Well, let's see how fast a good thing can get me out of town." Hayley stepped forward and gave the man a huge hug. "Call me when you're safe, okay?" "Yeah." he answered and Hayley pulled back.

At last, Chris picked up his stuff and went to the door so he could leave but stood frozen in shock as he saw Klaus enter the Lockwood Mansion. "Going somewhere?" he asked in his British accent and Hayley's heart stopped. She wasn't expecting to see him again. She didn't want to see him again, especially not now when she was trying to help out a friend. Klaus grabbed Chris by his throat at once and superspeeded him to the staircase, leaving him suspended. "When I said, don't let her out of your sight, what did you think I meant?" he growled at him. Tyler stood strong and tried to take the blame for it himself. That is why Hayley admired him. "It's not his fault, it's mine. I was distracting you. It's my fault she got away!" "Then maybe you should be the one to die for it!" Klaus argued.

Hayley got tired of his superiority and his way of playing with people's lives and stepped forward, "No one has to die!" she exclaimed and at once, Klaus let go of Chris and speeded in front of the young werewolf and yelled, "Did I not say, mind your business?" he asked her and his eyes didn't leave hers. "Tyler is covering for me. I am the one that let her go." Hayley told Klaus, referring to Elena. Tyler hissed at her. "Hayley." "No!" Hayley snapped back and looked at Klaus menacingly, "You want someone dead, go ahead. Kill me. I would rather die anyway than end up as one of your sired little bitches." She told him, thinking about all of these hybrids he had playing, and given them orders around the place.

Klaus smirked when he heard those words. Now, he was finally starting to understand what he liked about this girl. He understood why he didn't try to use her to get the girl he had been infatuated with for a long time. He began to understand why he didn't just kill her because she refused to obey his orders. She was a strong soul, just like him…and he liked it. She didn't put up with his crap. It was challenging him and he murmured in her face. "Don't tempt me, little wolf." Hayley didn't look at all affected by this but took a step back. Either way, Klaus had not won any sort of points with her.

He then wiped away the smirk and turned to the terrified Chris who was still standing near the staircase. "Your existence is to serve me. To please me. Do you understand?" he asked him and Chris wiped away the tears that were rushing down his face and whispered, "I'm sorry. I won't fail you again." Hayley scoffed at the way Klaus was once again acting like people's lives belonged to him. She felt sorry for Chris. This was his one chance to escape the terrifying Original Hybrid and he failed. Klaus then moved out of his way and whispered, "Get out of here." Tyler rubbed his temples as Chris finally made it to the door and opened it with a shaky hand, closing it behind him.

Klaus then turned to Tyler and faced him. "Would you care to explain that façade, Tyler? Or perhaps it is your little wolf friend here who should be doing the explaining?" he asked and turned to Hayley, the smirk reappearing on his face. "Chris served you well. He didn't deserve this and he deserves more!" Hayley finally exclaimed and Klaus chuckled. "Perhaps I have not made myself clear. I created those hybrids. They belong to me. They will do as I please and I suppose that should be a lesson to you had you ever become one of those, how did you phrase it? Oh yes…one of my little bitches." Hayley turned, even more disgusted with him. Klaus then looked at his watch. "Everything is in check. I guess we should all be getting some rest for the other battles that await tomorrow." He got himself a room.

Hayley turned to Tyler and whispered, "We cannot let him get away with this. We can sneak Chris out some other way." Tyler shook his head. "It's too late, Hayley. He's already won. He can do as he pleases in this town and you better watch your back. Stop talking back to him like that. He doesn't like it. Are you trying to get yourself killed? I wonder why he hasn't tried to kill you up until now." Hayley crossed her hands over her chest. "I don't know and I don't really care. He is not going to get the better of me. Maybe you don't care about being a hybrid but I do. I don't want to become one like Chris, having Klaus giving me orders and tell what to do. I won't subdue myself to that. I'd rather he killed me."

Little did they know that Klaus had heard the conversation between Tyler and Hayley from upstairs and he smirked. That little wolf was not going to back down so easily and he knew it. He took off his shirt and washed it and then went over to the bed, laying down on it and waiting, waiting to hear footsteps. Her heard her and he smirked. He knew her by her scent, fresh and earthy with a touch of sweetness. "Wait!" he called out and he heard the footsteps stop and her breathing hitched. He could hear her heartbeats getting faster and faster. She slowly entered his room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you want?" Hayley asked him and Klaus grinned at her as he sat up from the bed and saw her shocked expression when she saw him half naked. He didn't bother to put on a shirt. "For you to tell me what you gain from this." "I beg your pardon?" Klaus moved swiftly to the door and closed it. "Oh come on now, Hayley! I know that you are not just doing this for those hybrids out of the kindness of your heart. What's in it for you? What are you looking for? I might be able to help you." Hayley laughed. "I know what you are trying to do here, Klaus and it's not going to work on me." She then moved to the door but he took a hold of her arm and pulled her back to him. "I can help you!" he insisted.

He then let go of her arm and she rubbed it, looking at him deep in the eyes. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get me to work for you? That is exactly the reason why I would rather die than to become a hybrid, okay?" "I am not asking you to work for me. I feel that your potential is to be greater than the one of any other hybrid that I have wrapped around my finger. I am asking you to work with me." He then pulled out an I Phone from his pocket and handed it to her. "I thought you might need a phone to communicate with others. You have my number already in there." He told her and winked.

She stared at the phone and then she immediately thought of Tyler. HE was her longtime friend and there was no way in hell that she was going to just keep secret phone conversations with Klaus from him. She didn't want to betray him, even though that was what she eventually had to do. But not with Klaus. She tried to give him back the phone but he wouldn't let her. "You keep it, love and then give me a call when you've decided to keep me posted with things I may need to know as I will keep you in turn posted with things you might want to know." He told her and then turned back to bed.

"How do I know that you won't trick me with something? How do I know that you are being completely honest with me? I don't trust you." She told him and he smirked. "Soon, you might trust me, love." "Why me?" "I told you. Because of your potential. You're no ordinary little wolf, love." He told her in a whisper. Then, she turned back around and left his room, begging that Tyler hadn't heard them. She looked at the phone once more before putting it in her pocket to keep.


	27. Miss Mystic Falls Pageant

Klaus + Hayley (+ Tyler and Caroline): Alternative TVD 4x07 (Once again, for Tina)

Klaus had been looking forward to his date with Caroline since he first set foot in Mystic Falls. Even though she only agreed to let him take her to the Miss Mystic falls Pageant in order to get him to let Jeremy kill Chris and complete hunter's mark, he was grateful for getting this chance. But as he spoke with her, more and more had he started to see himself as a pathetic Original, obsessed with a high school cheerleader. Maybe he just wanted to feel young and alive like he used to feel when he was human. He could see Caroline staring with jealousy at Tyler and Hayley, who came together.

He diverted his eyes to the young werewolf in the red dress and her hair pulled back in a glamorous way. She looked stunning and it was incredible because he had never seen her in anything more formal or glamorous than a pair of short jeans and a rusty shirt. She was very wild, that Hayley but very beautiful for a girl like her. When she put something beautiful as that dress on, she looked different.

"Why is he here with her?" Caroline mumbled under her breath and Klaus wanted to answer but chose not to. Soon, the two discovered that they had been both staring at the other pairing rather than paying attention to one another. Klaus finally found himself moving towards the two when he heard Caroline call out for him. "Hey! Where are you going?" She was disbelieving the fact that he was going to bow out on their only date. But it's not like she wanted to have this date with him anyways.

Tyler and Hayley chose to take a seat on the staircase with two glasses of champagne. "Now that we are settled here, why don't you tell me more?" Tyler asked her with a smile and Hayley closed her eyes for one moment, trying to change the subject. "Isn't your girlfriend going to be mad that you came here with me?" Tyler frowned when he heard that. Hayley knew that they have been having some problems and it was all because of Klaus, who had been trying to break them up for good. Hayley didn't like Caroline at all but she cared for Tyler and she wanted to see him happy.

"Why would she be mad? She chose to come here with Klaus, hadn't she?" Tyler asked like something got stuck in his throat. Hayley could tell that there was jealousy written all over his face. Nevertheless, she put her hand on his and said, "Let's talk about something else." "Good. You tell me about your past. I told you all there is to know about me. We've known each other for quite a while and now I began to realize just how little I know about you." Hayley nodded with a smile. "Well, there's not much to say, Tyler other than the fact that I've been running with different werewolf packs for as long as I can remember." Hayley whispered. Tyler shook his head. "I don't think that's it. I think that you are just afraid of saying something." At that, Hayley frowned at him. She hated being called scared.

"Fine! What do you want to know?" she asked him and Tyler rubbed his hands together. "About your childhood for example. Where have you lived? Who were your parents?" Hayley gulped when she heard that word. Parents. She couldn't even remember the definition anymore. What did it take for a person to be a parent? She didn't know and she hoped that one day, she would be able to figure it out when she had her own children. "Tyler, I was not raised how children are supposed to be raised." "What do you mean?" "I mean that my biological parents abandoned me when I was born." She finally whispered and Tyler's eyes widened. "That's terrible! What happened?" he asked her. "I don't know. They just left me when I was a baby. I was taken in to an adoption center. I spent some time there before a couple adopted me. They took me into their home and loved me. They cared for me and treated me like I was really their daughter. Then one day…" "What happened?" Tyler asked, curiously.

Hayley took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what to say other than…I triggered my werewolf gene when I was 14 at a party." "How did it happen?" "I can't remember very well but I did kill someone and when I got back home, I turned into a werewolf for the first time. My adoptive parents were so afraid of me that they kicked me out the next morning. I tore up their living room." "So you had no idea that you were a werewolf up until the moment that you triggered your gene?" Tyler asked and Hayley nodded. "Damn it, Hayley! I wish you would have told me about this earlier. I would have liked to know a little more about you." "You have been keeping secrets from me too, smart ass." Hayley teased.

"And then what happened to you?" Tyler asked in a gentler tone. "I found out what I am and kept myself distanced from the rest. I was starving on the streets for days. I started stealing, learning how to manipulate people for my own good. I taught myself all sorts of things to survive. Then at last, a werewolf pack found me and took me in. They taught me everything I needed to know and…that's that." Tyler was looking at Hayley with pity in his eyes as he held the glass of champagne in his hand. Hayley took a sip of her own and tried to hold back the tears. She never cried in public and she wouldn't dare to do so now. The two hadn't even noticed that Klaus had been listening in to their conversation.

At last, Klaus came into view and went to them with his hands behind his back as always and a smirk on his face as he looked at Tyler. Hayley was looking at him angrily and Klaus was avoiding her gaze. "Tyler, having a bit of fun, are we?" he asked and Tyler rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Klaus?" he asked and then Klaus cleared his throat. "I believe that Caroline wishes to see you. You better go to her. Do what is right." Tyler cackled up a laugh. "And here I was, thinking that you came here to brag about your one and only date you will get with my girlfriend." "Oh come on, now! I am not that cruel, am I?" The evil smirk had not left his face and there was a glimmer in his eyes as he finally looked at Hayley.

Tyler stood up from the ground and said, "Come on!" to Hayley. Hey both began moving when Klaus grabbed a hold of Hayley's hand to keep her from walking. "I believe that Caroline wishes to speak to you alone, Tyler!" he called out to him when he was about to protest and tell him to leave Hayley alone. Once Tyler had gone, Hayley took her hand away from his and rubbed it angrily. "What do you want now? Haven't you had enough torturing me or killing people that mean well and would never hurt anyone?" she asked him with a growl on her face and Klaus chuckled.

"Since when do you care, love?" "Since Chris was my friend and you gave him up for murder just to get yourself a date with that blonde bimbo!" Hayley exclaimed and started walking in the opposite direction. Klaus stood there, looking a little stunned. Usually, when someone was offending Caroline, he would just snap their necks right there but now, Hayley's hatred towards her didn't seem to bother him. He went after her and Hayley sighed. "Just tell me what you want already! I don't want to be followed the rest of the time I am at this stupid pageant." "If it is quite stupid then why did you bother to attend, love?" Klaus asked and Hayley didn't know how to answer to that question without revealing what she and Tyler had planned behind Klaus' back and that was to unsire all of his hybrids of him. They were going to set them free but like Klaus said, Hayley had another agenda, someone else helping her find her parents' location so she would be able to get back to them. She wanted to find her family. "I don't answer to you." Hayley whispered and started walking again. They reached the small little bridge just over a little lump of grass that would lead to the exterior of the mansion and Klaus followed.

"If you don't answer to me, then why have you kept the phone that I gave you?" Klaus asked, turning himself so that he was facing her right on the bridge and stopping her from walking. "I kept it in case I may ever need it, like you said, to contact someone." "Well, the only contact that you have on that phone is me, love." "I wouldn't bet on it." "Do you have some other special little friends helping you out on your quest?" he whispered close to her ear. "What friends? What are you talking about?" she exclaimed, outraged. She never had anyone confronting her about her business like that.

Klaus smirked and then said, "I couldn't help but overhear you heartfelt confessions to Tyler earlier." Hayley covered her face with her hands at that moment and the said, "That was private. You have some nerve listening in like that." "What is it too bad? Me knowing that you were abandoned as a child, left to live an orphan?" Just hearing the word made Hayley shiver. "I don't want anyone else's pity!" she finally snapped at him and Klaus nodded sighing. "I see that you have many things that you would like to share, love. Don't hesitate to press that call button when you need to get something out of yourself." Hayley raised her eyebrow as Klaus started walking away from her on the bridge. She caught up to him.

"What do you mean? What do you want?" "Ahh, it's always what I want. What is it that you want, Hayley?" he asked, turning around to face her. They were still standing on the bridge, the sunset reflecting on them. "I want hope…to find what I am looking for, what I have been looking for ever since I was 14." Hayley explained and Klaus couldn't help but smile when he heard that. "I am looking for something too, something that I've wanted ever since I was leading the world of New Orleans…100 years ago." Hayley frowned when she heard that. Him, leading a city? "Power, loyalty…family. Isn't that something you would want as well…little wolf?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"Family is enough for me. I can't ask for more." Klaus still smiled at her response and said. "But you have a great potential." "Forget about my potential. I don't care." Hayley argued but Klaus cut her off. "Family can be enough for a loner wolf such as yourself but for someone that I know you can become, if given a chance, can want more than just family." "That would be you." "Well then we seem to have a lot in common, don't we, little wolf?" She didn't understand what it was with this new nickname but somehow she couldn't deny that she didn't like it. "Perhaps." Was the only thing she whispered.

They had been sitting on that bridge, staring deeply into one another's eyes for minutes. The sun was setting very beautifully behind them, making the shine in the background of the field with flowers. They hadn't even noticed people staring at them as they walked by.


	28. Hurry Up And Save Me

Klaus + Hayley (+ Tyler and Stefan): Alternative TVD 4x09

It was late and people where having fun at the Christmas party. Hayley was standing with Tyler in the crowd as Tyler was getting text messages from Caroline. "What is she saying?" Hayley asked and Tyler shook his head. "Nothing really important." Hayley rolled her eyes. "I know that you are up to something and you are not telling me, Tyler. What are you and your girlfriend planning?" she asked him and Tyler whispered "We are going to take down Klaus…tonight. Early Christmas present for Caroline." He told her with a wink and Hayley's eyes widened. "How do you plan on doing that?" she asked.

Tyler showed her and explained to her every single step and how he was planning on putting all the hybrids that they had managed to unsire against him. "It's a great plan! Klaus has taken so much from me, Hayley and now, I finally have the chance to pay him back for this. He played with my life and he almost took my girlfriend away from me. We are going to dagger him and keep him in another body until we figure out what we can do with him." Hayley was still in shock. "Which body?" she asked. "His sister, Rebekah's body. We got her daggered and it's only a matter of time now."

Hayley bit her lip and really began to think this through. Tyler was going to take down the one person other than him that she had chosen to be secretly in contact with. After that Miss. Mystic Falls Pageant, Hayley had decided to go with it and see what Klaus can find out for her. She had tried to trust other people in the past and it didn't work. She had a hard time trusting anyone but she somehow found herself slowly starting to need Klaus' help. She knew he could help her, even though she had no idea how he was going to help her. He gave her information and she gave him other information. This was their deal. Hayley looked over at the phone in her pocket that he gave her. She remembered that day when they stood on the small bridge and talked about what they wanted and needed.

_Klaus smirked and then said, "I couldn't help but overhear your heartfelt confessions to Tyler earlier."_ _Hayley covered her face with her hands at that moment and the said, "That was private. You have some nerve listening in like that." "What is it too bad? Me knowing that you were abandoned as a child, left to live an orphan?" Just hearing the word made Hayley shiver. "I don't want anyone else's pity!" she finally snapped at him and Klaus nodded sighing. "I see that you have many things that you would like to share, love. Don't hesitate to press that call button when you need to get something out of yourself." Hayley raised her eyebrow as Klaus started walking away from her on the bridge. She caught up to him._

_"What do you mean? What do you want?" "Ahh, it's always what I want. What is it that you want, Hayley?" he asked, turning around to face her. They were still standing on the bridge, the sunset reflecting on them. "I want hope…to find what I am looking for, what I have been looking for ever since I was 14." Hayley explained and Klaus couldn't help but smile when he heard that. "I am looking for something too, something that I've wanted ever since I was leading the world of New Orleans…100 years ago." Hayley frowned when she heard that. Him, leading a city? "Power, loyalty…family. Isn't that something you would want as well…little wolf?" he asked her and she shook her head._

_"Family is enough for me. I can't ask for more." Klaus still smiled at her response and said. "But you have a great potential." "Forget about my potential. I don't care." Hayley argued but Klaus cut her off. "Family can be enough for a loner wolf such as yourself but for someone that I know you can become, if given a chance, can want more than just family." "That would be you." "Well then we seem to have a lot in common, don't we, little wolf?" She didn't understand what it was with this new nickname but somehow she couldn't deny that she didn't like it. "Perhaps." Was the only thing she whispered._

_They had been sitting on that bridge, staring deeply into one another's eyes for minutes. The sun was setting very beautifully behind them, making the shine in the background of the field with flowers. They hadn't even noticed people staring at them as they walked by._

This was indeed about what they wanted. "Tyler, what are you planning on doing exactly?" Hayley finally asked him and he turned towards her with his eyebrows raised. "We are going to take him down, Hayley. We are going to take him down once and for all." "In what way?" "We are going to find a way to kill him, get rid of him forever. Then we can all go out for a bottle of scotch and celebrate. It's going to be glorious and we are going to go down in history with this." Tyler licked his lips for effect and this begun to really scare Hayley. This wasn't the Tyler she knew. He was not that revengeful.

Klaus had been trying to get to Caroline that night but she seemed to avoid him and no matter what he tried to do to impress her and get her attention, he couldn't succeed. As Caroline walked away from him, Stefan appeared and smiled at him. "Why, Stefan! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked and Stefan smirked. "You're feeling kind of secure tonight aren't you?" he asked him and Klaus frowned at the question. "Is there something that you wish to tell me?" "No, not really, no." Stefan answered. They smiled at one another and Klaus decided that it was probably nothing. It was Christmas time after all and he should enjoy it. He walked away from Stefan and got himself a drink.

On the other part, Hayley had been looking for him all night, going around places and trying to find him but there was no luck for her. She had left Tyler's side with a confused look on his face. The only excuse that she could come up with at that moment was that she needed to get herself something to drink. She pulled out her phone and was ready to dial his number when she saw him standing there with his usual grin and a glass of something in his hand. She got herself some confidence in her and stepped over to him and touched his shoulder. He turned around with a surprised look on his face by the gesture.

"Well, hello there, love! I would have thought that we would limit the relationship in public." Hayley kind of took that statement in the wrong way and he knew she did which is why his smirk grew. "Klaus, I am not here to be funny." Klaus took a swig of his drink and then said, "Of course not. You are here to talk business. That is what we agreed on. Let's do it. What do you need, love?" She almost smiled at his way of wanting to help her like this but she pulled herself together. "Do you know that Tyler is planning on taking you out with his hybrids tonight? They are going to put you in Rebekah's daggered body and then kill you." Klaus drank some more until he finished his glass and his expression was serious.

"What?" he asked in a whisper as he stepped closer to her. Hayley didn't step back. "What I am telling you is the truth. Tyler is after you so you better watch it." Hayley said and ten turned to leave but Klaus grabbed her by her hand and pulled her back to him, shocking her. They were very close and she had her hands on his chest. He was staring at her intensely and she felt like she couldn't move from that spot. She was in his arms and she couldn't pull herself away, captivated by his gaze. "Is this really the truth?" he asked her and before Hayley was about to respond he said, "Please, be honest with me." "Why would you think it wouldn't be?" Hayley asked back and Klaus finally let her go but in a soft way that made her skin tingle and she was still very close to him. "Well do something." Hayley whispered and left. He was staring after her, not believing that she had told him. She was Tyler's friend. She was with him. She was supposed to be with him and against Niklaus Mikaelson…and even now, she chose differently.

Hayley watched from afar Klaus' face darken and he used his vampire speed to get away from there fast. She had mentioned the hybrids so she knew now what he was going to do. He was going to slaughter them all. She knew that she had to do leave Mystic Falls now. She had finally done it. She had betrayed Tyler. She moved through the crowd and suddenly, Tyler caught up to her with an angry look on his face. "Hayley, what did you do? Did you screw us all up? How could you?" He nearly screamed in her face. Hayley wanted to respond but nothing would come out of her mouth. They both heard piercing screams in the background. Hayley took advantage of Tyler's distraction to run away from him.

She tried to run as fast as she could. She went through the forest and ran as fast as she could until she felt a strong pair of arms pull her back and throw her against a tree. Tyler was covered with blood and he was angry. Hayley gasped and whispered, "Tyler…please go and you may stand a chance." "You're going to pay for this, Hayley." He warned and before he could make any sudden move on her, he was pushed against a tree himself. Hayley looked up into Klaus' eyes and he looked at her seriously. Tyler stood up and Klaus grabbed her throat, sliding his hand into the area of his heart. "NO! KLAUS DON'T!" Hayley yelled out as she tried to stand up but couldn't. Both Tyler and Klaus were surprised by her reaction. "You have betrayed me. And you know what happens to servants who do betray me."

Klaus' threat meant nothing to Tyler. Klaus turned his head to look at Hayley's horrified face and then looked back at Tyler angrily and slid his hand out of his chest without removing his heart and let him go. Tyler looked between them in a confusing way and said, "Why the hell have you saved her? What is she to you?" he asked as he wiped the blood from his face. "I am her enemy and I saved her life. You are her friend and you tried to kill her. What does that say about you?" Klaus asked him with a smirk and Tyler growled. "She is not my friend. She is nothing but a traitor! To hell with both of you!" At that moment, Tyler started walking and then running away from them.

After wiping his hands clean, Klaus turned around and helped Hayley stand up. She was feeling hurt but she knew that as a werewolf, she was going to heal soon. She stood strong in front of him as he smiled at her. "I guess I owe you for that piece of information, little wolf." Klaus whispered and Hayley turned around to face him. "I did it for myself!" she insisted and Klaus nodded with smirk on his face. He knew that she was lying at that moment. She pulled herself together and started walking through the forest. :Where are you going? It's dark out, love and it's very late." "I am leaving this blasted city." She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that she had betrayed her one and only friend. He had trusted her and look what she had made of their friendship.

"Hayley!" Klaus called out after her. "Just leave me alone. I have done enough for one night and so have you." "Be reasonable, love. You have nowhere to go and you look tired. You come with me." He told her and she couldn't believe what he was asking her. "What do you want?" she asked and Klaus chuckled at that question again. "It's not about what I want, little wolf. Come with me. We can talk. You saved my life today and I plan to repaying you the best possible way I can." Hayley stood there for a while and realized that she didn't really have any choice. She had to go with him for her own sake. She turned around and went over to him as he smiled in his bloody suite. "You killed them all?" she asked in a whisper. "Of course. I had no choice did I?" he asked. Hayley felt even more guilty. She had unsired those hybrids. They were her responsibility and somehow, Klaus had managed to figure that out.

She almost passed out onto the ground but she felt his arms around her as he pulled her up into his arms and he carried her bridal style the rest of the way to his home. "You are not my enemy." He heard her murmur as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, rubbing herself into his neck without realizing it. He was her savior for the night. He couldn't be her enemy. Not anymore. "I know." Klaus whispered in response as he held her tightly, no bearing the thought of letting her go.


	29. It's Complicated!

Klaus + Hayley (+ Rebel): It's Complicated!

Rebekah marched in Hayley's room that evening and looked around to make sure that no one was around but her and then she locked the door. "Hey, hey, hey! I don't remember the part where I told you could come in." Hayley was saying and Rebekah noticed her sitting on her bed and reading a book. She sat down next to her and said, "You have to do me a favor. It's an emergency, Hayley." Hayley looked smug as she stood up and walked around the room. "I am not doing any of your dirty work, Rebekah." "Look, it's nothing bad, alright? It's easy and you only have to do it for tonight. I am begging you. I need your help." Rebekah was ready to go down on her knees and Hayley rolled her eyes.

Klaus walked into the living room and saw Elijah there, reading poems like he liked to do on a usual afternoon. He had been looking very smug at Elijah for a couple of weeks now, ever since he and Hayley kissed in the bayou. Hope was back for months and Hayley still needed some of her training, as always. Klaus was very helpful and they ended up sharing their passion in the bayou all night long. Hayley had tried to forget about it but she couldn't and neither could he. They simply fell in love with one another and Klaus was happier than he had ever been before to have two girls who would love him for him.

Elijah looked up from his poems to look closely at his little brother. "What is it that you're up to, brother?" he finally asked and Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Elijah. I am simply here, minding my own business, watching my older brother play the family patriot as always." "If you are here to boast about your new found relationship with Hayley, I am not in the mood, brother." Klaus smirked and moved to get himself a drink. "Well it must be tough that this one time, the girl has not chosen the noble one. She has chosen me." Klaus was trying to make himself superior for once in his life to his brother and he was not succeeding because Elijah didn't look affected in any way. "Brother, I really do not care. I am glad that Hayley is happy and that she has found someone she can be in a relationship with. We wouldn't have worked out." Elijah's answer surprised Klaus. But nevertheless, Klaus went back to his drinking and watched Elijah continue with his reading on the sofa.

"What do you want me to do?" Hayley finally asked as she sat down back on the bed next to Rebekah. "I need you to be Marcel's date for tonight." Rebekah told her and Hayley's mouth dropped. "What are you talking about?" she asked in a whisper. "Look, you know how Marcel has been doing charity work for the past month around here. He needs sponsors for that. And tonight, he will get this big chance to be partners with one of the biggest companies in all of Louisiana. He needs to go to this party arranged by him tonight and to close the deal with the owner of the company. He can't go alone. He needs a date." "So, why don't you do it? You're his girlfriend for God's sake!" Hayley nearly exclaimed. "I can't go with him." "Why not?" "Because the owner of the company doesn't like me." Rebekah finally told her and Hayley gasped. "I don't believe it. Who wouldn't like you?" she asked. "Well, this guy is a dick. He thinks that I am too childish." "But that is what people usually love about you." "Anyways, can you do it for me? I don't want Marcel to screw this up and go by himself." "What did Marcel say when you told him? Wait! You did tell him about this, right?" "Of course I did!" "And?" "Well…"

"_I am not going to this event with Hayley, Rebekah. Come on, now! Klaus is going to kill me when he finds out." Marcel said and Rebekah rolled her eyes at him. "I can't believe that you are still afraid of my brother. He and Hayley have barely been together for a month now. Besides, he doesn't have to know. You and Hayley will be going together tonight, while Klaus will be out in town, drinking." "Exactly my point! He will be out. He might come to this party. You know how he is. Or even worse, he might decide to stay indoors tonight." "Don't be such a big baby. Nothing bad is going to happen." "I want to go with you." "Your business partner doesn't like me, remember? Just attend this party with someone other than myself and you get your deal. It's not a problem if you and Hayley just spend a couple of hours out together. You get the deal and come straight home. You are friends." _

_Marcel looked at the woman he loved and thought about all the things that he was willing to do for her. He took her hands in his and whispered, "Rebekah, I actually wanted to share this glory with you tonight. Hayley and I are okay, but I love you and I want you to be there." "Oh hush now, Marcellus. I love you too, okay? Besides, if I go there, believe me that there will be nothing to celebrate and we would have been attending the party for nothing." "Okay, fine. I'll go with Hayley. What does she say about this? Did she mention Klaus?" Rebekah shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't asked her yet." "You what?" Rebekah placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "I have it covered." She then left the room._

"Of course he wants to go with you, Rebekah." Hayley said, crossing her arms over her chest. "It doesn't really matter now, does it? Please, just do this for me and for him. Marcel would have spent all of his precious time for nothing if this deal doesn't go through." Rebekah started going through her clothes which was annoying Hayley very much. "Would you stop that? I can get myself something to wear on my own, thank you very much." Hayley picked out a glamorous dress that even Rebekah was surprised. "And while you're there, make sure to add some of those good jokes of yours in front of the business partner. He would love you, trust me." Hayley rolled her eyes and started getting dressed.

"I hope that you are not planning on using Hayley and your relationship with her from now on to try to get a reaction out of me, brother, because it is not going to work." Klaus smirked. "I am sure that you would love for that to happen, brother so that you could run over to her, tell her and then try to take her away from me." "The only one who is going to be pushing her away from you is yourself, Niklaus." Klaus threw his glass on the floor and it smashed to pieces. "Don't you dare question my affections for Hayley, Elijah." Elijah frowned a little and whispered, "I don't, Niklaus. I don't want to see her getting hurt. Do you love her?" "Yes." Klaus whispered back and Elijah smiled at his brother and patted his shoulder. "Then I don't understand what is stopping you." "What are you talking about?" Klaus asked him and faced him. "I don't understand what is stopping you from asking Hayley out on a date."

"A date?" Hope asked as she pranced around her mother's room in a joyful way that she always did. "You're going on a date with daddy?" she asked Hayley as she watched her mother stand in front of a mirror and admiring the way she looked in that dress. "Sweetheart, it is not daddy and it is not really a date." Hayley explained to her daughter. "Then who are you going with?" "With your uncle, Marcel. He needs me to help him with something tonight." Hayley told her and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Do you understand?" she asked her and Hope nodded, smiling.

"What are you talking about? I go out every time with Hayley. We have drinks at Rousseau's and we're surrounded by friends and people we can trust." Klaus was saying and trying to prove to Elijah what a man he really was, which was only making his big brother laugh. "Brother, by a date, I mean just you taking Hayley somewhere special and spending some time with her." "I can take her to the bar and talk, just the two of us." Elijah rubbed his forehead. "Niklaus that was not exactly what I was referring to. You claim to know a lot about women. Well, most women, in case you don't know, happen to be infatuated with romance. They want romance served on their plates." Klaus chuckled. "That is not Hayley." "Are you sure about that? She is a woman and every woman is the same whether they have a sweeter exterior or a darker exterior. Deep down, she has been searching for that special romantic moment she can have with you and you have yet to offer her that." Klaus growled a little but smiled at the thought of it. He did love to surprise Hayley occasionally and he liked to tease her with romance from time to time.

Marcel dragged Hayley swiftly onto the party and sighed. "Look, as soon as you get that sponsor of yours, we're out of here. I feel ridiculous already." Hayley whispered to him as she saw people glancing at them, surprised. No one was expecting to see these two coming together to a grand party such as this one. "Marcellus!" A man popped out of nowhere and hugged him. "Ricardo, my man!" Marcel greeted him. "And who may this lovely lady be? I was expecting you to show up with that gal, Rebekah. Not broken up with her, have you?" he asked and he seemed to be hoping that was the situation. Marcel cleared his throat and said, "No. Rebekah couldn't make it. I present to you my dear friend, Hayley. Hayley, this is Ricardo, my friend and my possible associate." Hayley felt Ricardo kiss her hand and blushed. "It's a pleasure to meet you tonight, Hayley." He then turned towards Marcel and said, "Why don't we make our way to my table to discuss business?" Hayley sighed in relief when she heard that.

Klaus walked into her room, without preparing what he was going to say to her. He knew that Elijah was right. Not once since they had decided to confess their love for one another had he done something truly romantic for her. He didn't believe that she was the type. But maybe she was and he had no idea. Klaus took a deep breath as he was outside of her room and entered it at last, whispering, "Hayley." She was not inside. Instead, he saw Hope there, playing on her bed. "Daddy!" Hope exclaimed with a toothy grin and Klaus smiled, sitting down next to her daughter. "Hello, sweetheart. Where is your mother? Has she gone out?" he asked her softly and Hope nodded, smiling. "Really? Why wouldn't she tell me about it?" "I asked her if she was going on a date. She told me that she's not going with you. She's going with Marcel." Klaus stopped smiling for one minute and looked at his daughter closely. "A date with Marcel?" he whispered in shock.

Before Hope could say anything else, Klaus stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Rebekah came out of her room and looked at her brother in a strange way. "Nik, what the bloody hell is going on with you? What's with all the racket?" "You're pathetic, Rebekah! You have no idea what your man toy is doing behind your back." He growled and left the house, slamming the door behind him. Rebekah was looking after him dumfounded. "What the hell are you talking about?" She grabbed her coat and left the house right after him, wanting to call Hayley and let her know about Niklaus.

Hayley had been hoping that the negotiations would be cut short. She wanted nothing more than to head back home and into Klaus' arms for a quiet evening. And she wanted to tell Hope a wonderful bedtime story like she's always liked to do. "You've got yourself a deal, Marcel!" Ricardo exclaimed and the two shook hands at the table just as the music stopped and Klaus was shown, pushing everyone out of his way. "Klaus?" Hayley whispered in shock. "What do you think you are doing, little wolf?" he asked her with a growl, going over to her and shaking her. At that moment, Rebekah showed up and went to Marcel at once. "What is going on here?" "You tell me. Why is your brother mad?" Marcel asked her. Klaus was raging like a maniac as he was looking at her. "I should have known that you never thought of anything serious, love. Who would…with a bastard and a monster like me?" he asked and left.

Everyone was looking confused around and Hayley finally begun to understand what might have happened. She remembered her discussion with Hope and how she had left her daughter in her room before she left. "Klaus!" she exclaimed and used her hybrid speed to go after him. Ricardo rubbed his hands together and looked over at Marcel who was holding Rebekah. "Would anyone care to explain?" Rebekah shook her head and sighed. "It's complicated." "It's Klaus being Klaus." Marcel responded with a grin on his face as he begun to realize the jealousy that his mentor had through him.

"Klaus, I know you spoke with Hope!" Hayley yelled after him and he turned towards her. "The damn right I spoke to her. I did. I actually wanted to speak to you. I wanted to do something special for us tonight but you were nowhere to be found. Only Hope was there. And do you want to know what she told me? She told me that her mother had gone out on a date with someone who wasn't me." Hayley wanted to speak but Klaus wouldn't let her. "You could have had the dignity…TO SAY IT TO MY FACE!" he finally yelled on the street. "SAY WHAT? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IS REALLY GOING ON, YOU IDIOT!" Klaus remained silent at once and Hayley went over to his and cupped his face with rage in her eyes as well. "I came to this party as Marcel's date for Rebekah. I did her a favor! The sponsor with whom Marcel wanted to seal a deal doesn't like her! Rebekah hoped I would go with Marcel and this way, Marcel would get his deal. There is nothing going on between us? How can you even think that?"

Klaus' eyes widened and at once, he felt like a fool that he had yelled at her for nothing. He hated not being in control of situation. "Not as Marcel's date?" he finally whispered and she nodded and then pulled herself away from him. "Infidelity? Is that what you think of me, Klaus? Screw you!" Before she could leave, he pulled her back to him and pressed his lips to hers. Hayley wanted to pull away from him but the warmth of his lips as they molded with hers wouldn't let her. He embraced her and as they pulled their lips away from each other, he caressed her face with tenderness. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." He finally said to her and she sighed and shook her head. "At least now I know how you really feel about me." There was a smirk playing on her face and Klaus felt even more embarrassed. But he didn't mind at that point. "Maybe we can go back to the party for a wonderful evening." Hayley laughed. "After the way you embarrassed me with your outburst? I don't think so. Let's go back home. I was more willing to spend the night with you and Hope anyway. That was all I could think about while I was at that party." Klaus grinned and whispered, "I'm glad, little wolf." Before kissing her again.


	30. Over The Edge

Klaus + Hayley: Over the Edge

He had seen her, sitting all by herself in the living room. In casual clothes with tears streaming down her cheeks and with her legs raised up so she could wrap her arms around them. Elijah would always pity her and try to comfort her. She would only reject him and tell him to give her some peace in mind. That was the same thing Klaus had told his brother when he complained about not being able to reach out to the little wolf. He wouldn't understand. He couldn't understand what she was going through.

Klaus had made the decision to make a move that day. He had been so caught up with all the plotting with Marcel as his new partner that he had almost forgotten why Hayley was suffering in the first place. She was suffering because she had witnessed her daughter being ripped out of her arms, their daughter, and the daughter they had hoped they would get the chance of raising together. He had built a nursery for their little girl and she had seen her smile even though she was trying to hide it from him. The moment he had felt the baby's first kick, he had obtained the greatest and purest smile he could ever get from the little wolf. That smile warmed his heart and he needed it to do that once more.

She was sitting there, and she had covered her face with her hands so she could stop her crying. She managed to do so and she had not noticed that the Original Hybrid was outside the door, watching her. Her face was red and blotched from the crying. She sat there with her head resting on her knees and took a deep breath. No one had seen a smile from her since she came back from the dead, transitioning into a hybrid. It was a miracle that Klaus could barely believe. She had appeared to him and Elijah when he thought that all hope was lost. She helped them find the little baby girl. And then, both of her parents had lost her. His heart tightened as he could remember the way Elijah approached her that day, and let her feed on him. That was one of the things he could not bear to see. Neither Elijah nor Hayley realized that Klaus was there and he was watching them the whole time when they thought he was gone.

He had watched Elijah, Hayley and Hope in one room and he had thought about how easier everything would have been for the two girls who held his heart, Hayley and Hope. How easier everything would have been if Elijah had been the father and not him. He wouldn't have hurt Hayley as much as he had. He would have cherished her and not ignored her. He would have valued her instead of disgracing her. Klaus sat there for a long while and he could not understand why even with her new hybrid senses, she could not smell him out. He was right there. Klaus slowly shook his head and started walking into the living room. Hayley's head snapped up at once as she watched him approach her cautiously. He took a seat on the coffee table next to the sofa where she was sitting. He lowered himself so she could feel that he was not trying to show his own superiority towards her. He was here to help her.

Hayley needed his help even though she did not want to admit it. She had pushed everyone away since she had turned into a hybrid and lost her daughter. It has been months and she had been out there, killing witches that plotted to hurt her child. She had shed lots of blood, blood that Elijah didn't approve and confronting her about it only made it worse between them. It has been months and Klaus had barely interacted with the newbie hybrid. He was afraid. He was afraid and he would never admit it. He was afraid of her rejection. He was afraid that she wouldn't want to be anywhere near him and he would not have liked that. As he took a seat on the coffee table, he crossed his fingers together as she played with her on, on the top of the couch and looked at him with a calming expression. Klaus looked at her seriously and sighed after a while. "What has happened to you, little wolf?" Hayley rolled her eyes and was prepared to get up from the couch and leave. "I don't want nor need your pity, Klaus. Please. I thought you were different." He grabbed her arm and set her gently back on the couch. "I just want to talk. I haven't pitied you so far, have I? Don't mistake me for Elijah, love. I don't pity anyone. I make them strong." Hayley liked what she was hearing and that is why she agreed to stay.

"Elijah has informed me of you whereabouts lately. You've started killing witches everywhere. We need the species, love. This is not going to obtain your vengeance. It will only complicate things for us." Hayley shook her head as she played with her fingers. "They deserve to die, Klaus. After the way the lot of them plotted to kill our child, I am surprised that you are not out there right now slaughtering them all." "That would be an irrational thing to do and even though I am known as an irrational one, unlike my great and noble brother, that is not something that I can afford right now." "Then what do you want from me? Why have you come here? You've come here because Elijah asked you to? It's unbelievable how he is not able understand the way I am feeling." "He cannot. He is not the one who has lost a daughter, sweetheart. He cannot know what we both are feeling." Hayley wiped her face and noticed that there were tears left on her face and she wiped them away at once. She never showed weakness in front of people but for Klaus, she had managed to make an exception.

He could remember that day he had seen her cry because of Elijah and he had done everything he could to make her pain go away, because he did care about her so much, whether he wanted to admit it to her or to anybody else or not. He wanted the little wolf to be happy with her life. "Nothing is ever going to be the same again, is it?" Hayley finally asked him and their eyes met for one very meaningful moment until he shook his head. "I am being as honest as I can be, little wolf. Nothing is ever going to be the same again." "What about Francesca? Have you forgotten that she was the one who made the deal with Genevieve to kill our baby? She deserves to die!" "And she will…but when I say the time is right. Let me do what I can to get this town back on its feet, love and I promise you that we will both get revenge on the people that tried to harm our daughter." He put his hand on her knee without realizing it.

Her eyes diverted from his own to his hand that was placed on his knee. He realized what he had done but he only gripped her knee tighter to make a point. He wanted to prove to her that he was there for her and that she should not cry. "And how am I going to help out?" she finally asked and Klaus chuckled. "Ready to get into the action are you now, little wolf?" "I want to fight for our daughter alongside you." Hayley said and Klaus' smile disappeared, replaced with great surprise. **"I want to fight for our daughter alongside you." **Alongside him. She wanted to be alongside him. He could feel his heart rising into his chest and as he looked into her hazel eyes, his happiness grew. She had reassured him as well in that moment. She told him that he was not alone and that she was going to fight with him and support him and just stand by him when push comes to shove. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her from then on.

Klaus tried to hide the smile that rose on his face but failed and Hayley finally gave him a very small but still a smile of her own. It was sweet and it was gentle. She had not offered a smile to anyone for a very long time and he was the chosen one, not Elijah. Klaus couldn't contain his happiness that he knew he had to leave the room. He looked away from her, still smiling and got up, breathing in deeply and the exhaling as he tried to leave the room. He felt her pull on his arm and he stopped, turning around to face her in surprise. "I thought you liked to be alone, little wolf. Is my company comfort enough for you?" A blush crept on her cheeks and she looked away from him as he smiled at her gesture. "I just want you to tell me how I can…how can I…control this?" she finally asked in a whisper and Klaus frowned. "Control what, love?" "My hybrid senses. Everything is heightened now. What should I do?"

"I am not the best person you should be asking advice from, love. I think that even Elijah must have told you that." Hayley argued right back. "I know who you are and I know what you've been through. I need that right now. I need you to tell me what I can do. Tell me what I can do to help you get our daughter back." She was desperate to help. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted to be a part of this. Whatever Klaus had in mind, she had to know right away…and he kind of liked it. He liked having this Hayley around by his side. But she needed training first. Even Klaus could see it that she was not ready. Her emotions were heightened and she was doing things that she wouldn't normally do. She did need someone to help her. "When I look around, at anything, all I think about is feeding myself with blood and killing people. I can't stand it any longer, Klaus. I can barely sleep at night with the thought that I had once again killed someone. A life that I cannot put back into that corpse." He listened carefully to her wishes. "I understand." Klaus finally said which made her smile once more.

Her smile warmed his heart and once more, he smiled right back, touching her shoulder in an affectionate way like he always used to. "Do you really want me to help you?" Klaus asked and Hayley nodded at once. "Then you are going to have to do what I say, little wolf. You do not question and you do not argue." "Hey! I am not your little slave." "No, but I shall be your teacher from now on. The student should show some respect towards her professor, don't you think, love?" "Maybe the teacher should stop being such a dick and we can get somewhere." Klaus chuckled. "Very well, love." He then headed to leave but Hayley wouldn't let him. "What now, little wolf? I am starting to think that you are really starting to enjoy my company? Would you care for me to sleep next to you in bed as well?" A blush crept on Hayley's cheeks once more but she didn't insult him like she usually would. "I wanted to thank you, for everything." Klaus came closer to her and to her surprise, he cupped her cheek.

"Hope will come back to us, little wolf. I assure you that you will get to treasure the moment when she is back into your hands. You will have a chance to kiss her and hold her and have her forever. And together, you and I are going to get revenge on those who tried to harm her." There were tears of happiness that were gushing out of her eyes now and Klaus used his thumb to wipe them all away, as he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on her forehead, which took them both aback. "Right." Klaus said, the way he always would when he would start to get uncomfortable in a situation. He was out of that room in seconds. Hayley stayed there and her hand went up to her forehead and she traced it with her fingertips, smiling gently and genuinely for the very first time in a long time, because she knew that Klaus would get their daughter back. She trusted him with all she had.


	31. Can't Let It Go

Klaus + Hayley (+ Elijah): Can't Let It Go

Hayley walked inside of her room after her little dispute with Elijah. It only took for her to be in danger from Esther for him to even speak to her. It was incredible the way he was avoiding her. Over the days, they seemed more and more distant, like the connection they once felt was breaking. Elijah didn't like this new her. Hayley begun to realize that very well, but she didn't care. She didn't want him to fix her. She didn't want him to even try. She was not an object and she was now considering Esther's offer anyways. As she walked inside her room, there was Elijah, standing there, ready to talk to her.

"I'm surprised that you didn't just leave. That is what you're good at right? You said you no longer want to be in this house." Hayley told him bitterly. Elijah sighed and came closer to her. "Hayley, listen to me. I have not been avoiding you. If you ask me, it is you who have been avoiding me, preferring my brother's company now, rather than mine." "Because he gets me. He understands what I am going through and he doesn't try to change me into a person I am not, the way you do." Hayley snapped at him. Elijah looked taken aback by her response and took a step back indeed. "I guess everything that needed to be said, was already said." Elijah whispered and Hayley crossed her arms over her chest.

Just at that moment, Klaus walked inside the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Elijah there as well. He had come here, meaning to speak to Hayley about their last argument. He wanted to set things straight with her. Once he saw his elder brother with her, he once again felt the desire to step back. "I'm sorry. I'll go." He whispered softly but then he heard Elijah's voice. "There will be no need, Niklaus. I must retire now. I have things to do. A vampire to train." "What vampire?" Klaus asked, curious. "It's a little task that Marcel has set out for me. A girl named Gia, whom he turned. He wants me to train her to be a vampire now. I must leave to meet her. Have a pleasant night, you two!" Elijah exclaimed and went out the door without saying anything else. Klaus met Hayley's eyes for one moment and she shook her head, sighing and sitting down on her bed, exhausted after this long night.

Without realizing it, Klaus had gone over and had sat down with her on the bed. "You did it, love. You managed to do that spell." He told her softly. "Yeah. Now whenever Esther decides to change bodies, we have that sign on her hand which indicates it's her." Hayley responded without looking at him. "Forgive me for before. I did not mean to yell at you, little wolf." "Don't worry about it. I am having a shitty night as it is." Hayley said coolly and stood up, walking around. "Is it because of my brother?" he asked and Hayley gave him a look to which Klaus simply smirked and raised his hands. "You're right. It is none of my business." She shook her head and said, "Who are we trying to prove to here, Klaus? You have a crazy mother on the loose who happens to be the most powerful witch in existence and you have your father on the loose as well, kept as Davina's secret weapon. We stand no chance against them. Might as well just go with the flow." She told him and he stood up at once.

"What do you mean by that? Are we going back to that discussion earlier? You are honestly thinking about accepting my mother's offer?" "I told you that I do not want to discuss this with you!" "You are part of my family, love! I want to hear about your intention! What do you think you are going to solve if you do accept this proposition? You will only make things worse for yourself and for Hope!" He stood up, now angry and Hayley was showing anger on her face as well. "Who are you to tell me that? Klaus, I am entitled to making my own decisions. I am sorry if that does not work well with you but I have a life to live. This, what we are doing here, is not life." "You are right. We are waging war for a life. We are fighting for one and we don't make stupid and irrational decisions to get a better life. We fight for one! As a family!" he told her and grabbed her by her shoulders. She looked at him in awe at his reaction. "She really hurt you, didn't she?" she suddenly whispered as she saw the pain in his eyes. He let go of her shoulders and said, "Yes. I do not want you to be a part of her games. She is not giving out gifts to welcome you as her daughter-in-law. She wants something from you in return of getting you back as a werewolf, do you understand me?" "What if she isn't?"

"I have never known you to be so naïve, Hayley." Klaus whispered and stepped away from her but he whooshed over and grabbed his arm, turning him around. "I am not naïve. I am simply thinking about myself for a change." "Not a good idea when your daughter is out there in hiding and you said with your own words, that we must remain here and fight for the home that should have been hers. She should be here with us and she should be safe. She should be here, with her parents." He told her. "And after everything that had happened, you want me to just walk away from getting a better life than this?" "What can be a better life than having power and being invincible? That is what you are, love. You have power and you are an invincible immortal creature. You can fend for yourself." "I want family, Klaus!" she exclaimed at him and he yelled, "AND WHAT ABOUT US?" She frowned for a minute, not understanding what he was saying. Klaus turned away from her in anger.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a whisper, getting closer to him. He turned around and looked at her deep in the eyes. "What about our family? I heard everything that my mother had told you in there. She mentioned you having more children of your own. She mentioned being mortal again so you can have what you always wanted. I know that this is not the family that you have always pictured in your head. It is not the ideal kind of family I had in mind either, but it is something. It is a family worth fighting for. You would have probably wanted to have a husband, to be married and to have a child through love and not through complications with a psychotic one night stand like myself..." "Klaus…" He put his hand up. "No. You don't have to say anything, love. I am no good. I don't believe that I ever will be. But…this family…our own little family that we have created together, it is something worth saving. It is something worth fighting for." Hayley eyes were already watering at those profound words.

Klaus stepped back towards her and took her hands in his. "I don't want to give up on this family and I don't want to lose you." He finally told her and Hayley shook her head. "What are you talking about? How can you lose me?" "You become a werewolf…and you will decide to go back to your pack. What would be then point of you remaining here with us? With me? You would go on and live your own life. You would be their Queen and you would protect your pack. You would meet someone else…you would have children. You would grow old…and you would die." These thoughts have never crossed Hayley's mind before. She could not just turn her back on him. And she could not turn her back on Hope just to have the life that she had always wanted. Okay, maybe her life was not perfect but it wasn't that bad either. She didn't have a child through love. She had a child with a man who has been through so much, and somehow, he was now showing her that he needed her. He needed her in his life and she had no response for his demand. He wanted her to stay and to forget this once in a lifetime opportunity. He shook his head and whispered, "Just remember that once you do this, there is no going back to being a hybrid, love. Your chances will be gone." He walked out of the room and left her there. Hayley could not let the tears fall on her cheeks but she couldn't help it.

"Wait!" she called out to him and he stopped. He turned back to face her and she went over to him, putting her hand on the place where his heart was. "You're right. I am not giving up on this family. I am not giving up on you either, and the person that I know you are deep inside. You may not acknowledge it but I do care for you, Klaus. I am not going to turn my back on my daughter. Esther can go to hell." He smiled at her and placed his hand on her own smaller hand that was resting on his heart. He leaned over and whispered, "Thank you. Truth be told, I enjoy having my hybrid partner around for company. Can't let that go, little wolf." In her ear with a smile. She felt a smile crawl on her lips as well as he stepped out of her room and left for good. She knew that she would be there for him. She would not let him fight those demons alone. As for Esther and Mikael, they could both be damned. No one messed with their family and she was soon going to show them that.


End file.
